


31 Days of Domestic Soonhoon

by Mistehri



Series: Soonyoung & Jihoon’s Roller Coaster Ride [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Bickering, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Soonhoon, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Get you someone like Soonyoung, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, Jihoon cries during sex, Jihoon is an asshole, Kisses, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Soonyoung, Like wayyyyy too much fluff, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentions of marriage, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Lee Chan | Dino, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Misunderstandings, Morning Routines, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Name Changes, Pets, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Praise Kink, Pregnant Jihoon, Pregnant Soonyoung, STREAM FEAR, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung cries a lot in here, Soonyoung takes good care of him, Sorry Soonyoung :(, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SM I WANNA CRY, Texting, They love each other sm, They want to get married again :(, They’re so whipped for each other, Tickle Fights, Too much fluff, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tsundere Jihoon, Vote for Seventeen on MAMA 2019, Waltzing, Working Out Together, baby bump, but Jihoon cries later on too, changing diapers, childish soonyoung, clingy jihoon, cuddly jihoon, domestic soonhoon, first ultrasound, heated arguments, it’s okay though, jihoon and kittens, jihoon is a little shit, kwon jihoon, night routine, parent-of-the-year award goes to soonyoung, please, pouty Jihoon, sick soonyoung, sleepy soonyoung, they both cry, they call each other yeobo, waking up together, wearing each other’s clothes, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: I mean...the title is self-explanatory.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Saw these prompts on Tumblr (I did include my own prompts) and I couldn’t resist. I haven’t seen a lot of domestic Soonhoon, so I took it upon myself to write 31 drabbles. 
> 
> One of the other reasons why I decided to start this is because I realized how long my other stories are gonna be and they might take a while to get out, so you could say these 31 drabbles are gonna be some sort of filler while I try to finish my other stories.
> 
> (NOTE: I’m not going to be updating this daily, but hopefully every so often.)
> 
> (P.S. If you have a toothache or are suffering from cavities, don’t read any further. You have been warned!)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon waking up together ft. Tsundere Jihoon and Whipped Soonyoung

Soonyoung is, by no means, a heavy sleeper. More often than not, he’s usually the one to wake up first, being the early bird he is. He doesn’t mind sleeping in, really, he doesn’t, but he’d rather get his day started at eight in the morning rather than twelve in the afternoon. Working as a choreographer does wonders to his body, but at the end of the day, he always feels exhausted and sore. Despite knowing that his hard work always pays off in the end, he can’t help but feel tired the next day, so he always makes it a habit to wake up exactly at eight every morning.

So Soonyoung is, by no means, a heavy sleeper.

However, it seems that this morning is an exception, because he  _definitely_ knows he’s not the one singing, nor is he the one tracing patterns on his own chest. When Soonyoung opens his eyes blearily, he can’t help the smile curling on his lips when he realizes that ― no, that isn’t him singing or tracing patterns on his own chest, but yes ― that  _is_ the love of his life being soft and affectionate with him. Soonyoung wonders if he does this every time he wakes up first, and his heart flutters at the thought.

He must’ve slept longer than Jihoon if the latter had woken up before him because out of them two, Jihoon is the heavier sleeper. It’s not really a surprise because the younger usually stays up late, composing and producing songs for his work, and as much as Soonyoung doesn’t like it, he can’t stop Jihoon from doing what he loves. He knows he’s the same way with dancing. 

Soonyoung glances at the alarm clock on the beside table, trying not to move much. He’d hate not being able to cherish this moment. It’s early afternoon, but he doesn’t want to interrupt Jihoon’s affections. The younger doesn’t usually show this rare soft side of his, mostly due to his emotional constipation, as Soonyoung likes to put it. His Jihoonie has a hard time expressing his emotions and hates being vulnerable, but he doesn’t mind, because rare times like these, proves to Soonyoung that yes ― Jihoon  _does_ love him.

Soonyoung watches Jihoon for a few more moments, admiring the way the sunlight hits him just right and illuminates him from behind, giving him a glowing effect. It’s also one of those few times where Soonyoung can _really_ admire his features; his left eye mole, the curve of his nose, his pouty lips. If he was given the chance to stare at Jihoon all day, he’d take it in a heartbeat. The younger is just  _that_ beautiful.

Jihoon still hasn’t noticed he’s awake, but Soonyoung can’t bring himself to move just yet. He loves hearing his Jihoonie sing, thinks his voice is one of the most beautiful sounds in existence. He wouldn’t mind listening to him talk for hours on end if it meant getting to hear his voice. Call him whipped, but it’s true. Once the producer finishes recording a song, Soonyoung wastes no time to listen to it; he just loves his voice that much.

”It’s unhealthy how much I love you.” He hears Jihoon murmur, so softly, it makes his heart inflate.

When Jihoon’s hand creeps higher up Soonyoung’s chest, the latter finally gives in to his restlessness. As much as he’d like to continue to savor the moment, he’s _dying_ to move, being the dancer he is. He grabs Jihoon’s hand in his and raises it to his lips, giving the cold metal band on his ring finger a gentle kiss.

”Jihoonie,” he murmurs, and he watches in fascination as the younger squeaks in surprise at the sudden movement, ducking his head to hide his pretty blush. “What are you doing?”

Jihoon doesn’t raise his head, but Soonyoung doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s scowling. His lips curl in amusement as the former snatches his hand away and rolls to the other side of the bed, embarrassed. _He’s adorable,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

”How long have you been awake?” Jihoon hisses instead, and even though the sun is shining in his eyes, Soonyoung can clearly see his pink face. Although he should’ve felt hurt by Jihoon’s actions and his sharp tone, he feels his chest warm up when he realizes that yes — only _I_ can make him blush like that.

”Jihoonie,” He repeats, and this time, he’s whining. He ignores Jihoon’s question. “Come back, it’s cold. And why did you stop singing and tracing those random patterns patterns on my chest? Come here.” He reaches for his lover, but the younger slips off the bed, dodging his hand.

”What are you talking about?” Jihoon sniffs, crossing his arms. “I was doing no such thing. You must’ve still been dreaming.” He tries to look annoyed, but there’s a subtle smile on his lips that lets Soonyoung know he finds their situation amusing too.

”Don’t tell me I wasn’t awake for the past few minutes you’ve been doing that,” Soonyoung pouts, hand falling back by his side. “What did you say earlier? ‘It’s unhealthy how much I love you,’ right? Maybe I should keep pretending to be asleep and wake up late just to hear you say these kinds of things. What do you think?”

Soonyoung’s grin widens when Jihoon’s mouth drops open, and the light pink flush on his face turns two shades darker. His mouth opens and closes repeatedly, like a fish, and it’s absolutely hilarious but simultaneously adorable, and it’s _not fair._

”Whatever,” Jihoon says hotly, a scowl on his face as he heads towards the door. “I’m making breakfast. It’ll be a miracle if you get downstairs before I finish it all.”

 _I don’t think so,_  Soonyoung thinks mischievously to himself, and just as Jihoon reaches for the door handle, he lunges, flipping the covers off of his body, grabbing the younger by the waist and hauling him back into their bed.

Jihoon squeals in surprise as his body bounces on their mattress. He doesn’t have any time to recover when Soonyoung straddles him and pins his arms above his head, lips curled into a sly smirk. God, how Jihoon just wants to punch that smirk off his stupid attractive face (with his own lips preferably). 

“What’s the matter, Jihoonie?” The _bastard_ has the audacity to mock. “Going somewhere?”

”Yeah,” Jihoon bites out, snarky as ever as he glares up at him. “I was going to make breakfast, Captain Obvious, but now I have the urge to kick your ass.”

Soonyoung grins, adjusting his grip on Jihoon’s wrist into one hand as he lets his other hand lightly brush against his side. He loves the way Jihoon’s eyes widen in realization, the way his breathing becomes uneven as the beginnings of a smile form on his lips, showcasing the cute dimple Soonyoung absolutely loves.

”Wait,” Jihoon pleads, even though he’s giggling already. “Wait, please, no. Soonyoung, _please_.”

”I was going to let you go,” Soonyoung confesses, continuing to brush his fingers up and down Jihoon’s sides delicately. The younger jerks, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes begin to water, but Soonyoung feels no remorse. “But then you said you were going to kick my ass, and I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.”

”Soonyoung, please,” Jihoon begs, sounding breathless. “I’ll — I’ll cook your favorite. Just don’t — ”

Jihoon bursts into a fit of giggles and high-pitched squeals as Soonyoung digs his fingers into his sides. He’s jerking from side to side in an attempt to get away, but Soonyoung has a firm grip on his wrists and he can’t do anything more than to wriggle under his hold pathetically.

”You still wanna kick my ass?” Soonyoung challenges, and his cheeks are hurting from how wide he’s smiling, but he can’t bring himself to care when he sees the beautiful smile on Jihoon’s face. 

“No! No — ” Jihoon gives in, giggling and squealing like a school girl, but Soonyoung loves the sound. “I’m — Soonyoung, I’m — I’m going to _pee myself_ — !”

Soonyoung stops, laughing softly when he sees how flushed Jihoon looks, his hair disheveled, tears rolling down his lovely pink cheeks as his chest heaves up and down in an attempt to catch his breath. His glare had returned, but the smile on his face lessens the effect of an angry Jihoon.

The dancer leans down and presses their lips together, and when he feels Jihoon sigh into his mouth, whether in defeat or contentment, he knows he’s won the battle. Despite the morning breath, he deepens the kiss ever so slightly with his tongue and knows Jihoon doesn’t care either when the younger wounds his arms around his neck.

After a few minutes of their lazy morning make-out session, they remember air is a necessary part of everyday life. Soonyoung pulls away, panting slightly as he gently knocks his forehead against Jihoon’s. He smiles lovingly when the latter closes his eyes, his arms still wound around Soonyoung’s neck as he whispers, “You’re an idiot.”

Soonyoung laughs. “Come on, Jihoonie,” he says instead, and the younger opens his eyes. “Say it.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips once he realizes what Soonyoung wants. “Fine, fine. You’re _my_ idiot. Happy?”

“Very.” Soonyoung grins again and gives him an eskimo kiss. ”I love you.”

When Soonyoung leans away to get off of his lover, Jihoon is quick to tug him by his shirt and pull him back. Pressing one last, long kiss against his lips, Jihoon murmurs, so gently, a soft, “I love you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I think I grew a few cavities just writing this TT
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon doing their morning routine.

Their morning routine often goes like this.

Soonyoung usually wakes up two to three hours before Jihoon does. He knows his husband has a set routine to work himself to exhaustion until early morning, knows how hard-working and passionate he is about his job as a music producer. He knows Jihoon comes back home at around three or four in the morning (because he stays up waiting for him. Don’t tell Jihoon though, he might _actually_ kick his ass.) He knows Jihoon loves sleep almost as much as his job, knows how much he needs to rest; so he doesn’t wake him up.

When Soonyoung wakes up, he likes to turn onto his side to admire the love of his life (which could take him those two to three hours until Jihoon wakes up). He likes to watch the way Jihoon’s chest rises and falls steadily, likes how _peaceful_ his husband looks when he isn’t stressed. He knows how hard being a music producer can be, what with catching up with deadlines and dealing with irritable clients. Sometimes, he wishes Jihoon would take some time for himself, to relax and not have to worry about those things.

If he doesn’t take up those two to three hours until Jihoon wakes up and feels satisfied with his fill, he’ll get up from their cozy bed and head downstairs into the kitchen. He doesn’t bother showering or changing into a fresh set of clothes just yet, not unless something comes up on his schedule. (He usually waits until after he and Jihoon have eaten.)

Soonyoung isn’t a 5-star Michelin chef, much less a chef. He can’t really cook a lot of dishes, but he knows what to do to  _not_ burn their house down (contrary to popular belief). He may not be able to make  _japchae_ as delicious as Mingyu can, or  _bulgogi_ as tender as Jeonghan can, but he can at least cook a decent breakfast, and if you ask him, he’d say that’s all the cooking skills he needs.

When Soonyoung is in the middle of sizzling the bacon, that’s around the time when Jihoon comes downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his sweater paws and yawning adorably. ( _Like a kitten,_ Soonyoung thinks. If he risks saying that out loud, you can bet you’d find him sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month.) Jihoon’s eyes are half-lidded and when he’s finished yawning, his mouth always turns into a scowl. Soonyoung knows how cranky he can be, so he usually doesn’t say anything to him until he’s had his morning coffee.

The moment Soonyoung places strips of bacon onto their plates, Jihoon’s less grumpy. How can he tell? Well, for starters, Jihoon comes up behind him and rests his forehead against his back. Soonyoung waits for a moment, and when Jihoon wraps his arms around his waist, that’s when he’ll greet him.

“Good morning, Jihoonie,” he’ll murmur softly. He’s not obnoxious with his greeting, knows it’ll only get Jihoon irritated again. (He’s learnt from past experiences.)

Jihoon usually murmurs an intelligible response back, still feeling the exhaustion from his work. Soonyoung likes to coax him slowly until the hums and mumbles turn into more coherent sentences and subtle smiles. His Jihoonie takes a while to  _actually_ wake up, but when he does, the result is satisfying.

They talk quietly over breakfast, cuddled on the couch (Jihoon doesn’t like to admit how much he loves Soonyoung’s cuddles, but it’s okay, Soonyoung knows) and watching some random show on the TV that caught their interest. (It’s usually an action series). They bond over albums and radio songs and their favorite artists. They bicker about which animals are cuter and which anime character from BNHA is the most annoying. (Jihoon thinks it’s Mineta, but Soonyoung argues it’s Yuga, the navel-shooting nuisance.)

When the two have finished eating, they go back upstairs, and here’s where things can change up.

1) If they don’t have a schedule, they won’t feel up to do much that day. They’ll simply brush their teeth and change into a fresh set of clothes. Soonyoung likes to bring Jihoon back to the bed to cuddle.

Or 2) If they do have a schedule and know they won’t see each other for the next eight hours or so, Soonyoung will gently push Jihoon against their bathroom counter and initiate a lazy make-out session, which leads to something more.

Today, it seems to be the latter of the two.

Soonyoung knows he has a busy day ahead of him, needing to choreograph one song and host a dance class. He knows Jihoon is a busier man, meeting up with some producers to collaborate and finishing two compositions. 

Soonyoung gently presses Jihoon against the counter, and when the younger doesn’t make any move to refuse, he dips his head down and locks their lips together. Jihoon’s usually pliant, willing to relieve the tension in his body to make room for more later. Their lazy make-out session escalates from there, and pretty soon, their clothes are off and they’re stumbling into the shower clumsily. They’re giggling at each other, trying to stay attached while Jihoon attempts to find the shower handle.

When the water hits them, it’s cold at first, but it allows them to press closer together, for warmth and for something else. When Jihoon turns the knob more and the shower becomes hot, steam begins to form around them and it seems to heighten their senses. They’re both suddenly hyper-aware of each other, every sensation, every movement, every sound.

When Soonyoung takes Jihoon, it’s slow and passionate. It’s love making, not fucking. The dancer likes to be gentle and nurturing in times like these, likes to press butterfly kisses on the younger’s shoulder, likes to caress Jihoon like he’s the most precious gem, (and he is.) He lets Jihoon know how good he’s being, reminds him how beautiful he is, tells him how much he loves him. 

Jihoon returns his affections with breathless gasps and resounding moans. He’s whining Soonyoung’s name like it’s the only thing he can remember, and it only fuels the dancer to hurry.

He’s  _so close_ , and he knows Jihoon is too. The younger is throwing his head back, baring his neck as he whimpers. Soonyoung doesn’t waste any time to attach his mouth to Jihoon’s skin, hips moving faster, and Jihoon is gripping onto his biceps, moans increasing in pitch as Soonyoung thrusts, once, twice, and —

Silence.

The two stay attached for a while, coming down from their highs, slowly but surely. When the water begins to turn cold, Soonyoung carefully pulls out. Jihoon holds onto him, breathing heavily as he lets Soonyoung clean them up. He guides Jihoon out of the shower and dries him gently with a towel before he does the same with himself.

They change into a fresh set of clothes, which is likely each others, but they don’t care anymore. It’s normal at this point, but Soonyoung’s heart always squeezes when he sees Jihoon in one of his hoodies or t-shirts. They brush their teeth after, and when they’re done, they go back downstairs to grab their things.

They walk to their workplace, which is only a few minutes from their house. Soonyoung likes to intertwine their hands and swing them back and forth like a child. Although Jihoon’s embarrassed, he indulges his husband as they talk more on the way. When they arrive at the building, they separate with a kiss and dramatic goodbyes (which comes from Soonyoung’s end, of course). Although they work at the same place, they perform in different arts, which is the reason they don’t see each other until eight hours after.

They like to take their time, spending the moments together and counting down the minutes until they have to separate. Much like a fairytale, only without all the magic. Nonetheless, it’s  _their_ fairytale, and in their fairytale, nobody dies or gets poisoned. Nobody gets turned into a beast to owe to a curse. Nobody has to switch their physicality to woo their prince. In their fairytale, it’s just Soonyoung and Jihoon, simple and sweet.

So if you were wondering — yes, that’s how their morning routine goes, just Soonyoung and Jihoon, two people in love with each other, and that’s all there is to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aish, I love Domestic Soonhoon sm ;;
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon doing laundry together ft. Exasperated Jihoon and Confused Soonyoung.

Laundry day.

Most people hate doing laundry, thinks it’s the most tiring thing to do. People who own lots of clothes regret buying those clothes when laundry day hits. It’s a routine thing, never changing; sort the clothes, wash the clothes, dry the clothes, fold the clothes, stow the clothes away. It’s a boring routine, but it takes  _ages_ to finish. For some people, it takes no less than a few hours, and for others, it takes  _days._ Those laundry days pile up until laundry day hits once more, and they haven’t even finished the first laundry day’s load. It’s draining.

However, unlike most people, Jihoon thinks doing the laundry is relaxing. He likes to take his time sorting the clothes, likes to make a game out of it called  _Don’t Stop Moving._ It’s simple really; don’t take any longer than a second to throw the piece of clothing into its designated pile, just keep moving. He likes the washing and drying process just as much, because he can spend thirty minutes doing absolutely  _nothing_ until the timer stops. He loves folding too. It relaxes his mind from overworking and keeps him productive. He doesn’t like stowing the clothes away though, he leaves that to Soonyoung.

Speaking of Soonyoung.

“Jihoonie,” his husband whines petulantly. He’s pouting as he holds one of Jihoon’s (it’s actually Soonyoung’s) shirts up. “Can you show me how to fold shirts again?"

They’re doing laundry in their living room. It had taken a while for the clothes to dry; it’s midday already. At first, Jihoon was supposed to do the laundry alone considering it was one of his rare days off, and Soonyoung had to leave to collaborate with some dancers. The latter had shown up unexpectedly early, told him the rehearsal was called off because one too many people had gotten sick. When he had seen Jihoon getting the clothes out of the dryer, he offered to help. The idiot had the audacity to say that he was a pro at laundry, but seeing him now...

“This is the fifth time I’ve shown you, Soonie,” Jihoon sighs exasperatedly, but nonetheless, he scoots next to Soonyoung and lays the shirt flat on the floor. “This is the last time, got it?"

Soonyoung nods hastily, but there’s a playful grin on his face. He rests his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder as the younger shows him how to fold the shirt slowly, making sure the dancer caught each and every detail. The dancer’s attentive, nodding after every bit of instructions given. If he didn’t have to show Soonyoung how to fold a shirt five times, he would’ve found it endearing.

“Okay, you’re on your own now,” he says, shoving a load of shirts into Soonyoung’s hands. “That’s the last time I show you."

“You said that the last three times I asked you, Hoonie,” Soonyoung says cheekily, giggling as he starts to fold a shirt. “I doubt it’s going to be the last time."

Jihoon pouts at that and he hates how right the dancer is. “Well, I mean it this time!” He exclaims petulantly.

“Sure,” Soonyoung drawls, grinning. “You said that the last three times too."

Jihoon scowls, but doesn’t make any further comment. He can almost  _hear_ Soonyoung’s smug look as he folds a pair of pants, and he doesn’t give his husband the satisfaction he’s craving. Instead, he remains silent. 

“Jihoonie..."

He doesn’t pay him any attention.

“Jihoon-ah..."

He reaches for a hoodie.

“Hoonie."

_Is this my hoodie? It looks a little big..._

”Hoon."

He reaches for a rack and inserts it into the hoodie.

“My dongsaengie..."

Jihoon grimaces. Soonyoung knows how much he hates that pet name. “You’re only five months older than me."

Soonyoung laughs, and suddenly, Jihoon’s lap is full of a five-year-old. The younger can’t help but sigh exasperatedly again as the dancer grins widely again, looking up at him. 

“You’re five months younger than me, so technically, you  _are_ my dongsaeng,” Soonyoung tells him.

“I,” Jihoon begins flatly, but nonetheless, he cards his fingers through Soonyoung’s red hair, “am your  _husband._ It’s weird to be called your dongsaeng if we’re married."

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung squeals, giggling like a school girl. “Ah, my heart still flutters when you admit it."

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny the fond smile on his lips when he leans down to press a lingering kiss on the dancer’s forehead. “You’re an idiot."

“I’m  _your_ idiot.” Soonyoung clarifies.

“Okay, you’re my idiot,” Jihoon agrees, then proceeds to shove his husband off of his lap, “so can my idiot be helpful and help me finish the laundry?"

“Jihoonie!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little less than halfway done with the fic that’s taking a long time to write, but here’s another drabble of Domestic Soonhoon!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	4. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon wearing each other’s clothes

“Jeonghan-hyung is going to kill us,” Jihoon mutters as he steps out of the shower. “We’re going to be late thanks to you."

“In my defense,” Soonyoung retorts around his toothbrush. “You weren’t complaining until now."

Quickies were self-explanatory; they were supposed to be quick, but before they knew it, it was already a quarter past 6, just ten minutes before they were supposed to meet up with their group for a reunion. It had been just three years since Seventeen had disbanded, but they kept in touch and got together every so often, like today. Admittedly — okay, maybe Soonyoung was the one at fault this time, but he’s always weak against Jihoon’s seduction skills; he can’t resist.

“Well, just hurry up,” Jihoon scolds. He almost does a double-take when he sees Soonyoung and he frowns. “Why are you shirtless?"

Soonyoung spits the toothpaste foam into the sink and washes his mouth. “I can’t find my white shirt."

 _So picky,_ Jihoon thinks amusedly to himself. He walks into the closet just beside their bathroom and puts on his boxers. “Soonyoung, you have, like, ten white shirts. Wear something else."

“Pick something for me,” Soonyoung calls, and he sounds farther away. “I can’t find my wallet."

Jihoon sighs, shaking his head. His husband can be really forgetful sometimes. He grabs a long-sleeved black dress shirt that caught his eye.  _Soonyoung would look really good in this._ He continues scanning the racks until he finds something for himself, a long-sleeved silk white dress shirt.  _This could work._ He puts it on and pairs it with some black jeans.

“Jihoonie, did you find something — well, hello, my pretty,” Soonyoung coos when he sees Jihoon dressed up. 

Jihoon scowls at him, but he can’t deny the heat he feels creeping on his neck. “Shut up and put this on,” he huffs, throwing the black dress shirt at Soonyoung. “Did you find your wallet?"

“I did,” Soonyoung nods affirmatively as he puts his arms through the sleeves. As he’s buttoning the shirt, he glances at the mirror and tilts his head. “ _Yeobo,_ I think this is yours."

Jihoon hums appreciatively at the pet name. He’ll never admit it, but he loves hearing Soonyoung call him that. “Is it?” He questions, glancing at Soonyoung through the mirror.

“Yeah, and I think  _that,_ ” Soonyoung points at the shirt Jihoon’s wearing, tugging lightly at his sleeve, “is mine."

“Oh, well,” Jihoon dismisses, grabbing one of Soonyoung’s arms to roll the sleeves up. “It’s too late to change now. We might as well wear each other’s clothes for tonight."

“But we wear each other’s clothes anyway,” Soonyoung says, and there’s a teasing lilt to his tone as he fondly watches Jihoon roll up his other sleeve. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you like wearing my clothes. If I do recall, you wore my gray shirt yesterday and not to mention, my jacket a week ago."

Jihoon knows Soonyoung just wants to get a reaction out of him, but he won’t give his husband that satisfaction. “So what?” He asks nonchalantly. “I have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ve worn my shirts before. Besides, we’re married now,  _yeobo._ Now hurry up and tuck your shirt in, I’ll meet you at the car. I call dibs on driving.” He reaches up and kisses the corner of Soonyoung’s lips before swiftly walking past him and downstairs.

“How many times have I told you not to do that to me?” Jihoon hears Soonyoung frustratedly whine. He can only imagine his pouty expression. “Jihoonie, come back!"

“We’re already late as it is,” Jihoon calls back, snickering as he grabs the car keys from the bowl on the table. “If you hurry up, maybe I’ll feel like being lovey-dovey with you at the restaurant,  _yeobo_."

There’s a crash from their room and Jihoon laughs when Soonyoung almost  _falls_ down the stairs in his haste to hurry. Soonyoung is quick to grab his phone from the kitchen counter before grabbing Jihoon’s hand and sprinting out the door. “Okay, I’m ready! Let’s go, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says excitedly.

Jihoon shakes his head as Soonyoung drags him to their car. _My husband is an idiot._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short, but there’s a decent amount of fluff in here. I’m a little more than halfway done with my fic that’s taking a long time, and so far, there’s 17K words, hehe 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon working out ft. Annoying Jihoon and Exhausted Soonyoung

“Soonyoung, wake up."

Soonyoung groans as he feels a tugging on his ankle, and he lazily attempts to use his other feet to bat away whatever is trying to disturb his slumber. It’s too early for him to wake up and he needs his beauty sleep. As much as he loves his husband to bits and pieces, it’s times like these where he questions why he’d decided to marry the little spawn of Satan.  _Oh, right. It’s because I somehow fell captive to his charms._

”Soonie...” came a whine, and Soonyoung curses himself for being so weak.

Soonyoung opens his eyes blearily, groaning silently to himself. He glances at the clock, and this time, his groan is audible. It’s two in the morning, which is  _way_ too early to be doing anything. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the tugging on his ankle.  _Just a few more minutes..._

“ _Yeobo_..."

_Fuck._

”Hoonie,” Soonyoung croaks, voice husky from sleep as he rolls over to face the younger man. “It’s two in the morning, what are you doing?"

“We’re working out,” Jihoon answers, still childishly tugging on his ankle. “You’re coming with."

Soonyoung’s eyes widen, and when he looks at Jihoon, the latter is already dressed in his workout attire; a plain white shirt, black joggers and a black cap. He should’ve known why he was being awakened, but the thought of working out has never crossed his mind, especially with the two so busy with their jobs. He thought Jihoon would be too exhausted to even  _remember_ their nightly workout routine, a routine that stopped being consistent around a month ago.

“No, I’m not,” Soonyoung huffs, rolling back over. “You are  _not_ bringing me along tonight. I’m tired and I need my sleep, I have to wake up early tomorr ― today. Why don’t you call Seungcheol-hyung and run with him?” 

Soonyoung doesn’t need to turn around to know Jihoon’s pouting; he can almost  _hear_ it. He tries not to look, because he knows he’ll fall victim to his expression.

“But Cheol is visiting his family in Daegu, remember?” Jihoon says, shaking Soonyoung’s ankle again. “Come on. Soonie, wake up.  _Pleeeease_ _?"_

”Why don’t you run alone then?” Soonyoung grumbles, too sleep-deprived to realize what he’s saying. 

“Fine,” Jihoon agrees, and Soonyoung sighs, relieved. “I guess I’ll run alone then, you know, where I could probably get kidnapped and I won’t have anyone to protect me. I’ll be back soon, if I don’t encounter any strange people on the way."

Soonyoung sinks against the mattress when he hears Jihoon walk out of the room and not a moment later, the front door closes. However, Jihoon’s words catches up to him and his eyes shoot open instantly, jerking up.  _Wait. Did he just...?_ Although he’s exhausted, the thought of Jihoon getting kidnapped is enough to scare him awake. He slaps his face in an attempt to wake up as he stumbles out of bed and into the closet. He curses Jihoon under his breath, for making him so unbelievably whipped as he changes into his workout attire and washes his face before rushing downstairs, grabbing his phone on the way.

_Kwon Jihoon, I swear to God if something happens to you ―_

However, when he opens the front door, Jihoon’s leaning against the tree on the sidewalk casually.

“New record,” Jihoon smirks knowingly, like he knew his words would get to Soonyoung. He’s holding his phone up, and it shows a timer of 58 seconds.“It always works."

Soonyoung blinks, but then he scowls. “Whatever,” he grumbles, locking the door behind him. “Let’s just get this over with."

Soonyoung starts jogging, ignoring Jihoon’s laughter behind him. He can’t believe he’s been practically blackmailed to workout at  _two in the morning._

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls, and he’s still laughing as he catches up with the dancer. “I’m sorry, Soonie."

“I don’t feel like talking to you right now,” Soonyoung sulks, jogging a little faster. He’s not actually mad, he just loves how clingy Jihoon can get when he’s the one ignoring him.

“Don’t be mad,  _yeobo_ ,” Jihoon giggles, easily jogging the same pace. “ _Yeobo, yeobo, yeobo._ I know you like it when I call you that. You can’t ignore me."

Soonyoung can’t help the smile growing on his lips, and he groans in defeat. Jihoon laughs delightedly because the little bastard _knows_ he’s got Soonyoung wrapped around his finger. Soonyoung slows down into a walk, rubbing his face. “God, you’re so annoying when we’re working out, you know?"

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” Jihoon playfully sings, wounding his arm around Soonyoung’s waist as he walks beside him. “You love me anyway."

“That’s the bad part,” Soonyoung sighs half-heartedly, yelping when Jihoon pinches his side. “Just kidding, I love you anyway."

“That’s what I thought,” Jihoon hums, and then he’s jogging away. “Come on, the convenience store closes soon, we need to hurry!"

Soonyoung rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head as he jogs after Jihoon. Although he’s been blackmailed, he wouldn’t trade his husband for anything else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded of that Going Seventeen episode where Soonyoung complains about Jihoon bringing him to the gym to workout at two in the morning, so I wrote this.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Sick Soonyoung and Mischievous Jihoon

“I told you not to go out in the cold, but what do you do? Oh, right,  _you go out in the cold_."

Soonyoung shrinks under Jihoon’s relentless glare and doesn’t meet his eyes. He feels shame and guilt claw his chest, for not listening to Jihoon, for disappointing him. It feels like he’s being scolded by his mother again for eating one-too-many Oreos, only this time, it’s Jihoon scolding him, and his husband is  _not_ happy.

It was an honest mistake. Okay, no, scratch that, it wasn’t. Soonyoung thought it’d be fun to play in the snow, which, okay, that’s normal. It would’ve been fine if he hadn’t gone outside in his  _pajamas_ , no coat, no scarf, no gloves,  _nothing._ He thought he would be okay, that he wouldn’t get sick, declaring that his immune system was as strong as a brick wall (which it isn’t.) Now, he’s stuck inside their room under the blankets, being lectured by his husband for the past half hour and being taken care of, which would’ve been fine if Jihoon wasn’t so  _angry_ at him.

“I already said sorry,” Soonyoung mumbles, voice hoarse. “I’m sick now, I can’t go anywhere anyway."

“Because you’re an absolute idiot,” Jihoon snaps. He takes the wet cloth from Soonyoung’s forehead and dips it in cold water again, squeezing the excess out and placing it back on his forehead. “You wouldn’t be sick if you hadn’t gone outside like I told you not to."

“I thought it would’ve been fun,” Soonyoung protests. He’s been going back and forth with his husband for the past few minutes and he’s not going anywhere.

“To go outside in _just_ your pajamas? Sure, fun.” Jihoon scoffs. He stands up from where he’s sitting and disappears into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out with a thermometer and a familiar bottle in his hands, and Soonyoung can feel his stomach recoiling at the sight of the atrocious medicine.

“No,” Soonyoung whines, pulling the blankets over his head. “Anything but the medicine."

“Stop being stubborn,” Jihoon growls, wrestling the blankets off of Soonyoung’s head. “You brought this upon yourself, so you’re gonna have to face the consequences."

“But I don’t want to,” Soonyoung complains, letting Jihoon snatch the blankets away from him. “That’s the worst kind of consequence."

“Open up,” Jihoon sighs exasperatedly, taking the cap off the thermometer. “Look, I’ll let you drink more soup instead of the pill if your fever isn’t that high."

Soonyoung pouts, but reluctantly opens his mouth and lets Jihoon slide the thermometer in. He eyes the numbers going up on the other end of the stick, heart racing when it goes up and up.

_92.8...94.6...97.2...99.7...102.4...104.2...shit._

Soonyoung side-eyes Jihoon, who’s busy reading the label on the medicine bottle, and he quickly takes the thermometer out of his mouth. He watches the numbers decrease slowly.

_104.2...103.8...103.3...102.7...102 —_

”Soonyoung, put that thermometer back in your mouth. I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work."

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines, wriggling helplessly on the bed as he puts the thermometer back in his mouth, albeit a little grumpily. “I don’t want to take the medicine. Why can’t I just drink some tea?"

“Because I want you to learn your lesson,” Jihoon says simply, waving the bottle of Advil in front of Soonyoung’s face tauntingly. “Besides, it’s not that bad. Just drink the water after you put the pill in your mouth."

“It’s hard to swallow,” Soonyoung grumbles.

Jihoon is about to retort when the thermometer starts beeping. Something in Soonyoung just  _dies_ when he hears his temperature, and the wicked grin on Jihoon’s lips doesn’t comfort him. “104.5. Looks like you’re taking the pill either way,” Jihoon cackles, like it’s the most funniest thing in the world.

“Jihoon, no,” Soonyoung winces. He watches Jihoon pour an Advil into his hand, along with a glass of water from the bedside table. He has half a mind to run away and escape through the window, but it’ll probably land him with a broken bone, and he doesn’t want to face Jihoon’s wrath again.

“Here,” Jihoon says, holding out the Advil. “Don’t even think about it."

“That’s just making me think about it more,” Soonyoung huffs, pulling the blankets over his head again. “No thanks."

“Soonyoung."

“Soonyoung is unable to answer you at the moment. Please don’t try again."

 _”Soonyoung.”_ There’s a moment of silence, but then, Soonyoung hears Jihoon sigh in annoyance. “Fine then."

The dancer waits for another minute, and when there’s no other response, he uncovers himself giddily, thinking he’s won. However, he lets out a surprised noise when he’s suddenly being straddled and there’s a gentle pressure on his lips. It takes him a few seconds to realize that  _yes_ , Jihoon  _is_ , in fact, kissing him when he’s sick. He slowly kisses back, albeit a little hesitant. He feels Jihoon trace his lips with his tongue, and when he opens his mouth to let him in, he feels something slip inside, small yet disgustingly bitter. Soonyoung pulls back, betrayed as he watches Jihoon grab the glass of water and hold it up to his lips. 

“Drink,” Jihoon says simply, although he looks victorious as he tilts the glass up.

A few minutes later, Soonyoung’s eyes are red and watery as he glares at Jihoon. After struggling to swallow the pill, he doesn’t feel any better — whether it was because Jihoon had tricked him into getting the pill into his mouth or because he had choked multiple times until the damn Advil went down his throat, he doesn’t know. 

“See?” Jihoon asks cheerily, setting the empty glass down on the bedside table. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?"

Soonyoung splutters in disbelief. “Are you  _kidding_ me? I almost  _died_ , Jihoon, and you would’ve been the cause of it!"

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he looks amused. “You still swallowed it anyway. I’d say I was helping you."

“You tricked me,” Soonyoung sulks, turning on his side so he doesn’t have to face the minx. “I don’t want to talk to you."

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon chuckles, watching Soonyoung cover his face with the blankets again. He tugs lightly on the material, a smile on his lips. “Please don’t be mad. I just want you to be healthy again."

“You tricked me,” Soonyoung repeats, and although Jihoon can’t see it, he pouts. “I’ve been betrayed by my own husband."

“Is that what you’re really mad about?” Jihoon can’t help but laugh. “That I didn’t really kiss you?"

Soonyoung’s pout deepens. “Goodnight, Jihoon."

Jihoon laughs harder. “It’s late afternoon, idiot."

” _Goodnight, Jihoon._ "

Jihoon succeeds in taking the blankets off of Soonyoung’s head, and the latter is greeted by a wide smile from his husband. “I love you."

Soonyoung’s cheeks instantly redden and he whines when Jihoon takes the blanket away from him. “Jihoon,” he grumbles. “That’s so unfair. You can’t just — just manipulate me and then — and then try and be all lovey-dovey with me. It’s not gonna work."

Jihoon leans down, giving Soonyoung’s cheek an eskimo kiss as he repeats, “I love you."

Soonyoung sighs in defeat. “I love you too."

Jihoon giggles into his neck, tucking himself against Soonyoung’s side. “It’s always going to work,” he mutters smugly. “No matter what you say."

“I don’t know why I try to deny it at this point,” Soonyoung huffs. “You always somehow use your — your manipulative abilities to make me fall for your charms."

“You already fell for my charms long ago, idiot,” Jihoon retorts. “Besides, it’s not like I manipulated you. You just fell in love with me."

“Whatever,” Soonyoung grumbles, turning his head when Jihoon tries to kiss him. “No, Jihoonie, you’re going to get sick."

“I already technically kissed you earlier,” Jihoon points out. 

“Well, you’re going to get  _more_ sick,” Soonyoung emphasizes, laughing when Jihoon still tries to kiss him. “I’m serious, Hoonie."

Jihoon holds his face between his hands and manages to steal two pecks before pulling back. “There, that’s all."

Soonyoung groans, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “God, you’re going to blame it on me when you get sick, I just know it."

“No, I’m not."

 

—

 

“Get away from me, you heathen."

“Jihoonie, you kissed me first! I told you you’d blame it on me!"

“You shouldn’t have let me kiss you!"

“What the — I told you not to!"

Jihoon pulls the covers over his head. “Whatever. Goodnight, Soonyoung."

“Jihoonie, it’s late afternoon. You still need to take your — "

“I said  _goodnight, Soonyoung._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad this one turned out much longer than the last two. I’m almost done with my other fanfic that’s supposedly really long, I’m just writing the epilogue right now. It might be released next week, but either way, I’m excited!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	7. Late Night Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon going on late night drives ft. late night talks and Whipped Soonhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try advertise this as much as possible because I want our boys to win:
> 
> Go to Twitter and please use the hashtags #MGMAVOTE and #SEVENTEEN and that their official Twitter handle @pledis_17 (in one tweet) so they can win Top Artist (maybe even possibly a daesang.)
> 
> The boys have sacrificed so much to get to where they are today. They’re self-producing idols because they HAVE to be, especially working under Pledis. So please vote for them, we owe it to them for working so hard!
> 
> Carats fighting!

Jihoon rubs his eyes tiredly as he finally stops at a red light. The streets are empty and it’s way past midnight, but it’s no excuse to break the law just because nobody’s around.

He and Soonyoung had been invited to Seungkwan and Hansol’s wedding. The two had finally gotten married after almost ten years of dating when Seungkwan had enough and decided to propose to Hansol, claiming that he was taking too long. However, he had been surprised when Hansol had proposed to him at the same time, saying that he was trying to figure out the best time to propose for about four months. Seungkwan had cried, to say the least, but their wedding had been beautiful and the reception was emotional. Needless to say, it had been a great time to reunite with everyone and catch up with food and drinks. By the end of the reception, everyone had gotten just a slight bit tipsy and Jihoon decided it was best to go home before Soonyoung could get drunk. (Drunk Soonyoung was a pain in the ass to take care of, quite literally.)

Jihoon lets out a sigh as the light turns green. Although he had a lot of fun reenacting his own reception day with Soonyoung, he’s dead tired and they’re only halfway back to their home. He’s a little grateful for the empty streets though, because he knows he’d crash into a car sooner or later at this point.

“Hoonie?"

Jihoon startles, almost cursing when he lets go of the wheel for a split second. He quickly regains his senses, inhaling sharply as he glances at the passenger seat. He lets out a slow breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Jesus Christ, did you just wake up?” He questions.

“I woke up a few minutes ago,” Soonyoung says huskily, rubbing his eyes. He reaches down the side and pulls the back of his seat up so he’s sitting. He glances around at their surroundings. “Where are we?"

“We’re still a little ways away,” Jihoon murmurs, leaning back in his seat. “Halfway there, I’d say. Are you hungry? I saw a lot of convenience stores open."

Soonyoung shakes his head and stretches in his seat, sighing. “Just a little tired,” he confesses. “I didn’t think we’d be there for that long, and I didn’t think the venue was so far from the actual wedding."

“You know the diva,” Jihoon chuckles. “He only wants the best, and I guess it makes sense because you’re only ever married once in your life. Might as well make the most of it, huh?"

They’re both quiet for a moment, save for the radio playing softly in the background. 

“Remember when we got married, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asks softly, voice still laced with sleep. He turns in his seat so he’s facing Jihoon, admiring his side profile.

“How can I forget?” Jihoon questions, smiling at the memory. “You couldn’t stop ugly-crying during the whole ceremony."

Jihoon remembers their special day as if it were yesterday. They had been exchanging vows and according to Soonyoung, Jihoon’s vow had been way too emotional for him to handle. The dancer had tried to keep his feelings at bay but ultimately failed, and he ended up bursting into tears. Jihoon had continued, of course, smiling affectionately the whole time even as his voice wavered and his own eyes teared up. It was fortunate that Soonyoung had already said his vow because if he came after Jihoon, they would be stuck in the church the whole day.

When it was time to exchange rings, however, Soonyoung’s fingers wouldn’t stop shaking and he almost dropped the ring twice. Luckily, he managed to slide the ring on Jihoon’s finger after a few long seconds and Jihoon had done the same (albeit way quicker). They sealed their marriage with a kiss, and Soonyoung decided that he would carry Jihoon in his arms bridal-style. However, Jihoon was much quicker and surprised everyone by turning the tables and carrying Soonyoung in his arms instead. He’s grateful for keeping up with his workout routine, otherwise he’d trip down the aisle.

“Yah,” Soonyoung complains, swatting Jihoon’s shoulder. “I wasn’t crying  _that_ much."

“You were,” Jihoon laughs, chancing a glance at his husband.  _Oh, he’s pouting now._ ”You got so flustered trying to put the ring on and almost dropped it twice, and when you finally managed to do it, Seungkwan yelled out _finally!"_

”Ugh, that was him?” Soonyoung groans, rubbing his eyes again. “If I had known that, I would’ve gotten back at him."

Jihoon laughs again. “Too late now. You should’ve done it when he got the courage to propose to Hansol."

“I know,” Soonyoung sighs, closing his eyes. He’s quiet for a moment, but then he says, “Let’s get married again, Jihoonie."

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow in amusement. “Again?” He questions. “Why?"

Soonyoung shrugs. “No reason. I just want to."

“Are you serious?” Jihoon can’t tell if he’s joking or not. Soonyoung could be unpredictable sometimes.

“More or less."

“What’s that supposed to mean?"

“I just want to relive that day again, real wedding or not,” Soonyoung murmurs, shrugging again. “I don’t really know why. I’d spend hundreds of thousands of dollars just to have another wedding and marry you again. I even told you when we were engaged that I’d marry you everyday if I could. I think my love for you is a little unhealthy but I don’t know, I think I’m just too tired to be thinking clearly."

Jihoon swallows hard because  _fuck._ He can’t cry while he’s driving, but he has a sudden urge to just ― just take Soonyoung somewhere, just the two of them, and show him all the love in the world. He wants to tell him that he feels the same way, that he loves Soonyoung too much to be considered healthy, but he’s never good with words unless it’s writing lyrics, so he doesn’t.

“Who’d be our priest?” Jihoon asks instead, and his voice is wavering but he’s smiling. He’s getting emotional, eyes teary but he doesn’t care.

Soonyoung opens his eyes then, matching Jihoon’s own smile as he reaches over to wipe his husband’s tears away. “Joshua-hyung would be a good priest,” he says. “He’s always been a proud Christian."

“Ring bearer?” Jihoon continues.

“Hansol might fit,” Soonyoung answers. “Although I can definitely see Jun doing it too."

“Flower boy?"

“Seungkwan definitely. Maybe Jeonghan-hyung wouldn’t mind either."

“Caterer?"

“Mingyu’s always made good food."

“Who’ll be your best man?"

“Definitely Wonwoo. What about you?"

“Cheol-hyung, of course. Photographer?"

“Minghao loves taking pictures. I think he’d do good."

“And what about Chan and Seokmin?"

“They’ll be the hosts of our reception."

Jihoon can’t help but laugh wetly. “Okay,” he breathes. He feels Soonyoung intertwine their hands together. “Okay, when is our wedding?"

“How does next week sound?"

Jihoon chuckles. “Perfect."

It’s a last-minute event and they probably won’t go through with everything, but just planning it makes it seem all too real. Jihoon can already see everything happening, even with how absurd and impulsive they’re being.

Soonyoung presses a kiss to his knuckles, grinning. “Pull over, _j_ _agi_ ,” he croons. “You’ve been driving for so long now, you should rest. I’ll drive the rest of the way."

Jihoon obeys and pulls up by a lone bus stop. They both switch places quickly and then they’re back on the road.

“Soonie,” Jihoon murmurs, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand and closing his eyes. “I think my love for you is a little unhealthy too.” He feels Soonyoung tighten his grip around his hand. “I love you."

“I love you too,” Soonyoung murmurs. “So much."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make clear:
> 
> Jagi/Jagiya is a term Koreans use for each other when they’re dating. Yeobo is a term they use when they’re married, so with Soonyoung calling Jihoon jagi towards the end, I’d like to clarify that they are still married, it’s just that they’re reenacting the time when they were engaged, so it’s kind of a playful joke, hehe.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	8. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon in a heated argument.

If you ask Jihoon what he thought about his job, he would tell you he loves it. He’s been working as a producer for almost ten years now, creating compositions, writing lyrics, and producing hit singles and tracks. The pay is good, he’s doing what he loves, it seems like the perfect job, right? Wrong. Despite how much he loves his job, it also takes a toll on him. Staying up until the wee hours of the morning isn’t good for his health and he knows that, but the deadlines keep piling up and he has more clients practically banging on the door demanding for a hit song. He can only do so much at one time, and the effects of his reckless routine is visible on his face when he comes home.

Ever since Soonyoung has seen the dark circles under Jihoon’s eyes and how pale he’s become, the dancer has tried telling his husband countless times to take a break and rest. However, Jihoon can be stubborn when he wants to be and absolutely refuses to rest. All his mind can think about is work, work, and work. Soonyoung knows he’s just as much of a workaholic as the producer, but he can at least stop himself when he knows he’s been in it too far. He’s been trying to get Jihoon to come home at a certain time so he wouldn’t overwork himself, but the producer had only ignored him and left the house.

Now, Jihoon is starting to regret not listening to Soonyoung as he fishes out his keys from his pocket to unlock the door, slipping his shoes off. He knows how scary his husband can be when he’s angry, and he’s not sure if he’s prepared to face him, especially when he had left the studio around two in the morning.

Jihoon quietly turns the handle and slowly opens the door to prevent any creaking. The lights are dark when he steps in, but there’s an uneasy feeling in his chest that’s telling him Soonyoung isn’t sleeping. He silently closes the door behind him and sets his bag on the couch, exhaling slowly. His heart is racing as he steadily walks through the living room, and he realizes why when the kitchen lights turn on.

“Fuck,” Jihoon whispers under his breath. He rubs his hands over his face tiredly. He knows he’s dead when he sees Soonyoung leaning against the counter. Jihoon doesn’t want to deal with whatever he has to say, they’ve been arguing over the same matter for the past few days and he’s tired. Their argument usually doesn’t get anywhere, and it’s only putting a strain on their relationship.

“I told you to come here before 12,” Soonyoung says curtly. His arms are crossed and he looks absolutely  _pissed._

“I was in the studio,” Jihoon retorts shortly. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. You aren’t my mom or my dad, you have no right to be giving me a curfew."

“I am your husband,” Soonyoung says steely, watching Jihoon walk pass him to grab a glass of water. “I have every right to worry about you and where you are."

“Okay, and?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow, raising the glass to his lips. “I’m here now, don’t worry. Now, can we please go to bed? It’s late and I need to wake up early tomorrow — "

“I called Bumzu-hyung earlier,” Soonyoung interrupts. “I told him to give you the next three days off."

Jihoon slams the glass down and gapes at the dancer. “You told him  _what_ _?”_ Jihoon asks incredulously. “Three days? I have a deadline that’s due — "

“He’s pushing it back,” Soonyoung says simply. “I told him to not let you in the studio no matter what. You are going to take those three days off and rest."

“Like hell I am!” Jihoon says angrily, glaring at the dancer. “You don’t get to make decisions for me. I know how to take care of myself — "

“Really?” Soonyoung scoffs, returning Jihoon’s glare fiercely. “You coming home at two in the fucking morning with bags under your eyes tells me all I need to know. Don’t lie to me, Jihoon, you don’t eat anything other than protein bars and soda at the studio, and you’re telling me you can take care of yourself?"

Jihoon clenches his jaw as he points a strict finger at his husband. “You cannot talk to me like you don’t do the same,” he hisses. “You stay at the dance studio for six fucking hours of the day, and you don’t rest at all. Do not tell me I cannot take care of myself, you hypocrite."

Soonyoung’s eyes harden. “At least I know when to stop working,” he spits. “You are always thinking about the deadlines when you’re already working yourself short."

“I told you I’m fine,” Jihoon bites out. He’s tired, hungry, but most of all, he’s getting irritated. “I don’t need you nagging me about my habits and my health. I don’t need you reminding me to rest and eat. I don’t need you scolding me every time I come home and making decisions for me that I can handle on my own."

“Then what do you need me for?” Soonyoung snaps. “If I’m not of any use to you in some way, then why — "

“I just need you to be there for me as my number one support,” Jihoon says frustratedly, hands gesturing wildly as he continues. “I need you to support me in doing what I love and letting me do my job. I need you to be there for me when I break down. I’m not asking for much, I’m just asking you to be a good husband. What about that is so hard to understand?"

“That’s what I’ve been doing,” Soonyoung exhales loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There’s nothing hard to understand, it’s just you. I  _am_ supporting you in what you’re doing, and I  _have_ been there for you when you break down. The thing is you love your job too much, and it’s getting to the point where you are deteriorating not only your health, but yourself as well. You come home every morning looking a shade paler than the day before, looking skinner than the day before, being more grumpy than the day before, and it hurts because I can’t do much about it when you’re so fucking stubborn."

“Then stop caring,” Jihoon snaps back before he realizes what he’s saying. “I’m doing this because I want to. If my habits are hurting you that bad, stop caring and just leave me alone."

“So you’re basically asking me to stop being your husband?” Soonyoung asks incredulously. “Is that it? Is that what you want?"

“At least stop being a husband who’s constantly an annoyingly repetitive asshole,” Jihoon fires. “I don’t fucking need someone like that."

There’s a pause, but then Soonyoung lets out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. Jihoon feels everything he’s said backfire on him when he realizes the extent of his words, but before he can swallow his pride and take it back, the dancer speaks.

“Okay,” Soonyoung says simply. Jihoon feels his heart drop when the older man takes his ring off and places it on the counter. “I’ll stop being an annoyingly repetitive asshole if that’s what you want. I’ll tell Bumzu-hyung tomorrow morning that you can go back to the studio. I’ll stop caring. Goodnight, _Lee._ ” Without another glance, Soonyoung turns on his heel and walks upstairs and into their room, slamming the door shut.

Jihoon can’t move. There’s a lump in his throat that’s becoming bigger as he stares at Soonyoung’s ring; his  _wedding_ ring. There’s a heavy pressure pressing against his chest when he realizes what Soonyoung had called him, and there’s a heat behind his eyes that resurfaces after being suppressed for the past few days. He exhales shakily as he slowly walks to the counter, grabbing the ring gently. He robotically walks to the couch and lays down on it, knowing sleeping with Soonyoung probably isn’t the best option right now.

 _I’m fucking terrible,_ Jihoon thinks miserably, curling in on himself as he rotates the ring around in his hand. He feels his eyes well with tears when he reads the engraved words on the inside.  _I’m really fucking terrible._

For the next half hour, Jihoon can’t bring himself to sleep. He tosses and turns on the couch, realizing just how uncomfortable it is to sleep on it, or attempt to sleep on it. He wants to go upstairs, to apologize to Soonyoung and admit that he’s in the wrong, but he doesn’t know if the latter wants to see him. His heart hurts just thinking about all the possibilities, but then the thought of Soonyoung leaving him — packing his things and cutting off all contact crosses his mind, and he sits up. He can’t let that happen.

Quietly, Jihoon gets up and walks up the stairs, heart in his throat as he makes his way in front of their bedroom door. He stands there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do. Suddenly, his mind is filled with thoughts of Soonyoung lashing out at him, reminding him that this was what he wanted — but it’s not. He inhales deeply and turns the handle, surprised to find it unlocked at all. When he peers in, Soonyoung is on their bed, back turned to the door. Jihoon blows out a soft breath as he steps inside, shutting the door behind him. He makes his way to the bed and climbs in.  _I can do this._

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks softly, hand hesitantly resting on Soonyoung’s arm. The latter doesn’t reply, so he tries again, his other hand gripping tightly onto the ring. “...Soonyoung?"

“Go to sleep, Jihoon,” comes Soonyoung’s sharp voice. 

Jihoon flinches, retracting his hand. “No, I — “ he swallows hard around the lump in his throat as he whispers, “Can we talk?"

Soonyoung scoffs, but he doesn’t turn around. “Oh, so now you want to talk?"

“Please,” Jihoon pleads, shoving his hands in his lap nervously. “You don’t — you don’t have to say anything, I just — want to apologize."

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, so Jihoon takes that as his cue to start talking.

“I’m sorry for everything — for being stubborn, for not appreciating how much you care, for insulting you — everything,” Jihoon inhales deeply as he fiddles with the ring. “I have no excuse as to why I said the things I said. I was just tired and I didn’t want to listen. You were right about — about me not being able to take care of myself, about taking my job too far, and me being stubborn. I didn’t know how much my work routine was affecting you, and I’m sorry for not trying harder. I didn’t mean it when I said that you were an annoying repetitive asshole, or when I said I didn’t need you. I promise — from now on, I’ll try harder and I’ll — I’ll listen to you."

Soonyoung doesn’t respond or move at all, and Jihoon tries to hide his disappointment, but his voice cracks when he speaks again. “I, uh, I’ll — leave you alone then..."

He’s about to get up and go back to the couch when Soonyoung’s hand shoots out and holds him in place. “Don’t."

Jihoon watches as Soonyoung turns around, and his heart breaks when he sees the dancer’s pink and puffy eyes.  _I made him cry,_ Jihoon thinks guiltily.  _He cried because of me. Fuck, Jihoon._

“I’m sorry too,” Soonyoung surprises him. “I’m sorry for nagging you all the time and acting more of a mother than a husband. I’m sorry for making decisions for you without you knowing and I’m sorry for being a hypocrite. All I want is for you to be healthy and not have to worry about deadlines. I annoy you with my complaining because I care, because I love you and I worry — and okay, I might be a little overbearing with my nagging, but I mean well. You’re reckless when it comes to yourself, Jihoon, and I have a right to worry about you when you become careless. I want you to come home at 12 in the morning instead of 2. I want you to eat full meals instead of living off of protein bars and soda. I want you to rest every once in a while because I hate it when you fall apart. I want you to share your burdens with me because I care about you, okay?"

Jihoon nods, sniffling as he wipes his eyes with one hand. “Yeah, okay."

Soonyoung sits up to help brush his tears away when his eyes catch something glinting from Jihoon’s other hand. “What are you holding?"

Jihoon lets his hand relax, revealing Soonyoung’s wedding ring. He watches the dancer’s eyes soften at the sight as he tries to speak around his tears. “You — you took it off when we — when we were fighting and then you called me — you called me L-Lee. I thought you were — going to leave me — "

“Oh, Jihoon,” Soonyoung coos softly, brushing the producer’s tears away. “ _Yeobo_ , I didn’t mean it. It was just in the heat of the moment. I’m never going to leave you, okay? Here, put it on me.” 

Jihoon’s fingers tremble as he grabs Soonyoung’s hand to slide the ring on, and he feels some of the pressure lift from his chest as he admires how  _complete_ his hand looks now.

“I’m not the one crying this time around,” Soonyoung teases playfully, gently knocking their foreheads together. Jihoon knows he’s referring to their wedding day and he can’t help but laugh wetly at the memory.

“Don’t call me Lee again,” Jihoon murmurs. “It’s Kwon Jihoon."

A big, silly, loving grin curls on Soonyoung’s lips and the dancer leans in to press their lips together. “Okay, Kwon Jihoon."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I’m worried about my love for Soonhoon angst.
> 
> Just wanted to let everyone that I am working on another Soonhoon fanfic, and it will have multiple chapters. I don’t know how many yet, but I have an idea on what the plot is so far, so watch out :)
> 
> Also, another side rant: I had a dream that I saw Soonhoon shirtless at a concert, and damn, they were ripped. Also, for some reason Jihoon was about to wear a squirrel costume?
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	9. Shopping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon shopping together ft. Strict Jihoon and Childish Soonyoung

“Kwon Soonyoung, don’t even think about getting that. Get your ass back here."

Soonyoung pouts when he’s caught red-handed, hand firmly gripping a package of chips. He’d been so close to getting it when the bag crinkled under his hand. He sadly releases his hold on it, turning back to Jihoon. His husband isn’t even looking at him, instead examining two containers of gochujang for their dinner tonight. A huff escapes his throat as he walks back to the younger man, arms crossed childishly.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines petulantly. “It’s just one bag of chips! Please, can we get it?"

“No,” Jihoon deadpans, glaring at his husband. “You know it’s never _just_  one bag of chips. You’ll try to get anything you can get your hands on. You tried putting in popcorn earlier, Soonyoung, along with beef jerky."

“But we’re here to get food anyway,” Soonyoung protests, uncrossing his arms and instead shoving it in his hoodie’s pocket. “We might as well get snacks."

“We,” Jihoon says flatly, dropping one of the containers in the cart, “are here to grab the ingredients for dinner tonight. Look, why don’t you get ice-cream for dessert?"

“But I don’t like sweet things,” the older man whines again. 

“No, but you like me, don’t you?"

Soonyoung grimaces as Jihoon starts pushing the cart. “You’re anything but sweet,” the dancer grumbles, following after the latter like a lost puppy. “If you were sweet, you’d let me get that bag of chips."

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he finds Soonyoung’s pouty behavior endearing. He strolls the cart into another aisle and grabs a pack of rice cakes from the shelf. “It’s a no, Soonyoung,” he says firmly. “That’s final."

“Fine,” Soonyoung complies, blowing a raspberry sulkily. Once Jihoon’s made his mind up, it’s very difficult to get him to change it, so he doesn’t say anything more. Instead, he opts to stay quiet and follow Jihoon.

“Okay, I think that’s it,” Jihoon hums, taking out the list and crossing off the last item. “Let’s go to the self check-out. I don’t feel like interacting with the cashiers."

Soonyoung only hums as they make their way to the front of the store, ready to check-out. The dancer offers to scan the items, partly because he finds it fun to imagine he’s a cashier, and partly because he feels guilty for making Jihoon do all the shopping (even though he’s still upset about not getting the bag of chips).

“Hold on, I think I forgot something,” Jihoon says abruptly, scanning the list. “I’ll be back. Don’t pay for anything yet."

Soonyoung frowns as Jihoon spins on his heel and starts speed-walking towards the direction they came from, but nonetheless, he keeps scanning the items. He’s pretty sure he’s seen Jihoon cross everything off the list, what could he have possibly forgotten? He bags the items and hopes Jihoon can hurry up. The customers in line are starting to become impatient, and he can only smile sheepishly when the assistant monitoring the station comes over to him.

“Sir, is there a problem with the scanner?” The assistant inquires, frowning at Soonyoung.

“Um, sorry,” the dancer apologizes. “There’s no problem. My husband forgot something — "

“I’m here now, sorry for taking a while,” Jihoon’s voice interrupts them.

Soonyoung turns around to find his husband scanning the forgotten item, but his eyes widen when he sees that Jihoon is scanning the bag of chips — the same bag of chips that he wanted. Jihoon bags the chips in a random bag and hands it to Soonyoung, letting the assistant take the cart away.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whines, and this time, his voice is full of giddiness as they walk out of the grocery store. “You really got the chips for me?"

“It wasn’t for you,” Jihoon sniffs, leading the way to their car. “I just got tired of you sulking the whole time. I got it so I didn’t have to deal with you complaining."

Soonyoung giggles, feeling his heart swell with affection. He knows Jihoon, knows it’s his way of telling him _I hate seeing you sad so I got it to see you happy._  ”Jihoonie,” he croons. “I love you."

“Whatever,” Jihoon mutters, and his ears are red with embarrassment as he starts walking faster. “Come on, idiot. We need to hurry if we want to eat dinner tonight."

Soonyoung grins. The next time they go grocery shopping together, he’ll make sure to sulk the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m on my way to writing the fourth chapter in my new fanfic (not released), and I’ve been confusing myself with the plot. Oh well, hope it’ll make sense when I actually re-read everything.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	10. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon hugging ft. Clingy Jihoon and Whipped Soonyoung

Jihoon isn’t a very affectionate man in nature. In fact, he tries avoiding affection as much as possible, claiming it makes him uncomfortable. The only time he’ll allow affection if he’s the one initiating contact. He doesn’t know what about it makes him uncomfortable. Maybe it’s the fact that he feels trapped when someone embraces him, or maybe it’s because he just simply doesn’t like affection. (Or maybe it’s because he’s from Busan and Busan men need to act tough.)

He’s been hugged multiple times throughout his life, especially during his time as an idol. How ironic it is that he had written a song called Hug. His members had teased him endlessly during their You Made My Dawn promotions, and Soonyoung had jokingly said that he should write a song called Kiss (which stayed in the back of his mind, but he would never admit that to Soonyoung.) He remembers how his members showered him with affection and he had returned it with his own kind of affection in the form of shoves and slaps.

So needless to say, Jihoon doesn’t like affection.

However, he’s started to realize how unusual it feels to not be hugged every night, especially since Soonyoung had been out for the past two days on the other side of Seoul to collaborate with some other dancers. Although the ride there isn’t very long, Jihoon feels like they’re continents apart and he’d die first before he admits to himself that he misses his idiot.

He doesn’t really know why, but he misses Soonyoung’s touch, misses his slanted eyes and his squishy cheeks. He doesn’t know what about Soonyoung’s hugs makes him feel so comfortable, makes him feel so at home. Maybe it’s because they’ve known each other for almost ten years now, or maybe it’s simply because they’re married. Either way, he likes the way Soonyoung makes him feel, likes how butterflies swarm in his stomach even with just a brush of their fingers, likes how warm his embrace is.

Okay, so maybe Jihoon  _does_ like affection, but only if it comes in the form of Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon pouts as he sits upside down on the couch, much like he’s seen his husband do countless times and he’s surprised to find it comfortable. He’s watching some random cartoon on the TV, he doesn’t really know what and doesn’t really care. He’s just trying to pass time and wait for Soonyoung to come home.

He cringes when he realizes how sappy he is, waiting for his husband to come home after a hard days work.  _Kwon Soonyoung, what have you done to me?_ he thinks, groaning out loud at his thoughts. Soonyoung would never let him live it down if he heard Jihoon now.

He doesn’t know how long he waits, but the blood is rushing to his head since he’s been sitting upside down for so long. He opts to lay down on the couch, making weird noises in an attempt to entertain himself. He glances at the clock and groans when he realizes there’s still two hours left before Soonyoung comes home. He stares blankly at the cartoon still going and the sound of the voices from the characters makes his eyelids feel heavy.

Before he knows it, he’s being lulled asleep with a broken promise to stay up for his husband’s arrival.

 

—

 

Jihoon wakes up when he feels someone watching him and he shifts uncomfortably. A soft chuckle sounds from in front of him and he opens his eyes blearily, being greeted by a blurry face and a familiar smile.

“Honey, I’m home,” Soonyoung sings playfully.

Jihoon shoots up, almost hitting Soonyoung’s chin as he blinks rapidly. It’s quiet for a moment, with just Soonyoung staring back at him with a playful grin and Jihoon trying to regain his bearings. However, when he does remember where he is, he doesn’t hesitate to lunge at his husband.

Soonyoung doesn’t expect it and lets out a noise of surprise when he falls back on the floor, arms secure around Jihoon to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. The younger man has all his limbs wrapped around the dancer like a koala and Soonyoung has to take a few seconds to realize that yes — Jihoon, is in fact, hugging him.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my Jihoonie?” Soonyoung interrogates, feeling Jihoon’s arms tighten around his shoulders.

“Your Jihoonie missed you,” Jihoon mumbles into his neck.

“It’s only been two days, baby,” Soonyoung laughs again, sitting up. “I’ve only been gone for two days."

Jihoon doesn’t let go and instead presses a kiss on the dancer’s jawline. “A long two days,” he counters, almost sulking. “Too long. You can’t go anywhere without me ever again, you hear?"

“Okay, okay,” Soonyoung concedes, still laughing as he tries to get up but he can’t exactly do that with a man sitting in his lap. “Jihoonie, come on, get up. I need to shower."

“No,” Jihoon whines and his limbs impossibly become tighter around Soonyoung’s body. “Let’s just go to sleep."

“Yeobo,” Soonyoung huffs as he tries to stand. “I’m sweaty. I’m sure you don’t want to sleep with a sweaty husband."

“I don’t care,” Jihoon says petulantly and he himself almost can’t believe he’s acting like this. He hasn’t even noticed his husband had been sweaty. “Just go to bed. You can shower tomorrow."

Soonyoung chuckles and adjusts the younger man in his arms as he begins walking upstairs. “This is a little unusual for you, not that I’m complaining, but do you really want to sleep beside me while I’m sweaty?"

“Kwon Soonyoung, do not ask me again."

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Soonyoung complies immediately, entering their room. “My little darling husband missed me that much, huh?"

“Soonyoung."

“I’m just joking,” Soonyoung giggles, falling forward once he reaches the bed. Jihoon lets out a noise of surprise, but his grip on his husband remains strong, causing Soonyoung to crash down on top of him. “You’re not going to let me go anytime soon?"

“Nope,” Jihoon shakes his head.

Soonyoung smiles, pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s collarbone lovingly. “Maybe I should leave for longer periods of time, hmm?"

“Nooo,” Jihoon whines again, pulling back to squish Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I told you you’re not allowed to leave me."

Soonyoung smiles and leans down to press their lips together. “Never again then?"

“Never,” Jihoon agrees. “I won’t let you. I’ll find some way to hide in your bag and then I’ll scold you for not bringing me along with you."

His husband burst out laughing at that, shaking his head as he presses their foreheads together. “God, I love you,” Soonyoung murmurs.

“Likewise,” Jihoon scrunches his nose before pulling Soonyoung beside him and lying on top of him comfortably. “Now let’s go to sleep. I’ve been derived of my cuddles."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started on the sixth chapter of my fanfic, hehe. Also, I’m working on another 5+1 fanfic that came to my mind last night, oops. 
> 
> Go to Twitter and please use the hashtags #MGMAVOTE and #SEVENTEEN and tag their official Twitter handle @pledis_17 (in one tweet) so they can win Top Artist (maybe even possibly a daesang.) Check the post on my Instagram @mistehri because every Carat needs to be aware of how much of an impact we have on Seventeen.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	11. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Soft Soonhoon
> 
> Go to Twitter and please use the hashtags #MGMAVOTE and #SEVENTEEN and tag their official Twitter handle @pledis_17 (in one tweet) so they can win Top Artist (maybe even possibly a daesang.) Check the post on my Instagram @mistehri because every Carat needs to be aware of how much of an impact we have on Seventeen.
> 
> If you haven’t already heard of the goals for Seventeen’s comeback in early August, here it is:
> 
> \- All Kill Music Charts  
> \- 10M views for MV within 24 hours  
> \- 500K albums in the first week in Hanteo  
> \- 15 music show wins  
> \- 4 triple crown wins (MCountdown, Music Bank, Inkigayo, Music Core)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

If you ask Soonyoung what his favorite pastime is, he would definitely tell you in these exact words,  _anything if it involves my Jihoonie!_ and it’s true. He can’t remember the last time he’s never enjoyed himself when he’s with his husband. Every moment, every word, every fight he’s had with Jihoon — he’s enjoyed them all and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to their future. If you ask him to name some specific things he loves to do with his husband, he wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer because he’s  _just_ that in love with the producer.

Some of his answers may range from  _I love to cuddle with him_ to  _watching him work always calms me_ or even  _there’s these rare times where we waltz in our living room just reenacting out first official dance as a married couple._ However, one of his answers that pop up time and time again is always  _he’s a good kisser!_

Admittedly, okay — Soonyoung is completely whipped for Jihoon, that much he’s not oblivious about. He loves every little thing about the producer, from the way he laughs down to how he cries because he’s feeling homesick. The dancer loves hugging Jihoon, loves the way he fits in his arms and how their height difference stands out. (Jihoon is still salty about it. He hasn’t grown an inch.) But most especially, Soonyoung loves kissing Jihoon.

To Soonyoung, kissing Jihoon is like a breath of fresh air. Whether it’s a quick peck good morning or a passionate make-out session, it feels all the same. Sometimes, their kisses are slow and lazy with little giggles here and there and sweet nothings whispered against their lips. Other times, their kisses are fierce and uncoordinated, with teeth clacking and tongues fighting for dominance and heavy panting of arousal. Most times, their kisses are meticulous and heartfelt, just enjoying the feeling of each other and savoring every emotion the other has to offer.

Today’s kisses are no different than the slow and lazy ones and Soonyoung is so in love.

The couple is cuddled up on the couch lying down, watching videos of their old performances and videos. They’ve decided to take a trip down memory lane and there’s a deep sense of nostalgia in the air when they watch the videos. It’s a little saddening, to know they won’t be able to go back in time and relive the same moments, but just having each other and their eleven other friends along with the memories is enough for them to feel accomplished.

“It only feels like yesterday we were idols,” Jihoon murmurs softly against Soonyoung’s chest. “Can’t believe it’s been three years since our last performance."

“It really does, doesn’t it?” Soonyoung agrees, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair. “I saw a tweet last week. Apparently, Carats still celebrate the day Seventeen was formed."

“Is that why you were crying?” Jihoon questions, giggling as he looks up at the dancer. “You wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. I just thought you got moody because I ordered the wrong takeout."

Soonyoung smiles fondly. “I cried because I got emotional, don’t judge. We’ve made so many memories during our time as idols, it’s hard to believe that we’re just normal people now. I know you feel the same — you had a hard time relaxing the first few months we disbanded."

“It was hard to adjust again,” Jihoon admits, reaching up to brush away a strand piece of hair from Soonyoung’s forehead. “Even though we’re working for a different company, I kept thinking we were on some sort of strict schedule back then. You know how Pledis runs."

“Well,” Soonyoung says, his lips curling up. “If it weren’t for Pledis scouting us both, we wouldn’t have gotten married, much less meet each other."

Jihoon matches his smile and leans forward to press a kiss on the dancer’s lips. “You’re right,” he agrees, but his tone is teasing. “If you hadn’t gotten lured by ice-cream by the staff noona who scouted you, I probably wouldn’t have been married to such an idiot."

“Hey,” Soonyoung whines, just a tiny bit offended. “You married me anyway, so blame yourself for falling for me."

Jihoon laughs in amusement, pressing another kiss to Soonyoung’s lips. “You’re not going to deny that you’re an idiot?"

It would seem like the producer is in a lovey-dovey mood this afternoon and Soonyoung will be damned if he didn’t take advantage of this precious opportunity. It’s not very often does Jihoon initiate kisses, especially if he keeps doing it while they’re talking. 

“You’ve already told me countless times before,” Soonyoung hums, smiling when his husband connects their lips again. “There would be no use in denying it if you keep telling me I’m an idiot."

“You’re not much of an idiot as I thought then,” Jihoon says playfully, laughing when the dancer flicks his forehead in mock annoyance. 

“I’m offended,” Soonyoung murmurs, watching his husband lean forward again with hooded eyes.

“You know I never mean it,” Jihoon chuckles against his lips.

“Do I now?” The dancer reaches forward to lock their lips in a firm kiss.

Jihoon pulls away slightly and his eyes curve into those familiar crescents as he smiles down at the older. “Maybe I’m just joking. Maybe I do think you’re actually an idiot."

“Your idiot,” Soonyoung confirms with a bright grin. 

“Only mine,” Jihoon agrees, cupping the dancer’s face as he presses their mouths together once more. 

The sounds of their performance videos play softly in the background as their lips chase each others lazily. There’s no battle for dominance, no pressure to make the other feel good — it’s simply them in the moment without a care in the world and it’s perfect. When their teeth clack on accident and when their eyes open in surprise, they only giggle quietly and tune out everything else — like it’s their own little secret.

“Maybe we should order takeout again, hmm?” Jihoon hums, pecking Soonyoung in between words. “I don’t feel like moving."

“You do that,” Soonyoung hums back. “But someone’s gonna have to get the phone and I’m not moving either."

“Or we can just not eat,” Jihoon suggests.

Soonyoung laughs, pressing one last firm kiss to Jihoon’s lips and shaking his head. “Hoonie, as much as I love you, I also love food. Go get the phone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a writer’s block in the middle of chapter six in my fanfic ;; I suck at writing action scenes, to be fair. (*hinthint*)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	12. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon texting each other
> 
> (Texts are NOT mine!)
> 
> Go to Twitter and please use the hashtags #MGMAVOTE and #SEVENTEEN and tag their official Twitter handle @pledis_17 (in one tweet) so they can win Top Artist (maybe even possibly a daesang.) Check the post on my Instagram @mistehri because every Carat needs to be aware of how much of an impact we have on Seventeen.
> 
> If you haven’t already heard of the goals for Seventeen’s comeback in early August, here it is:
> 
> \- All Kill Music Charts  
> \- 10M views for MV within 24 hours  
> \- 500K albums in the first week in Hanteo  
> \- 15 music show wins  
> \- 4 triple crown wins (MCountdown, Music Bank, Inkigayo, Music Core)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

**Idiot:** hoonie

 **Idiot:** hoon-ah

 **Idiot:** Jihoon

 **Idiot:** jihoonie...

 **Idiot:** sweetheart

 **Idiot:** my love

 **Idiot:** jihoon i am not afraid to start calling you terrible names if you don’t respond to me >:(

 

 **my lovely:** I’m waiting. 

 

 **Idiot:**...

 **Idiot:** bowl of cereal that was created by adding milk BEFORE the cereal

 

 **my lovely:** do not fight me on this

 **my lovely:** the milk makes the cereal soggy so in conclusion, you need to add the milk first

 **my lovely:** or else the cereal will get soggy quicker 

 

 **Idiot:** jihoonie i love you, but you’re an absolute monster

 

 

 **Idiot** _has changed_   **my lovely'** _s username to_ **bowl of cereal that was created by adding milk BEFORE the cereal** _._

 

 

 **bowl of cereal that was created by adding milk BEFORE the cereal:** Soonyoung. 

 

 **bowl of cereal that was created by adding milk BEFORE the cereal** _has changed their username to_ **Jihoon.**

 

 

 **Idiot:** hoonie ur no fun :(

 

 

 **Idiot**   _has changed_ **Jihoon** _’s username to_ **the most prettiest husband**

 **Idiot**   _has changed their username to_   **husband of the prettiest**

 

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** much better

 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:** i 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  fine 

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** i can feel you blushing, my pretty <3

 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  shut up. 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  i will change my name if you keep teasing me 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  anyway 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  why did you even text me? you’re literally downstairs

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** becAUSE

 **husband of the prettiest:** I’m bored :(

 **husband of the prettiest:** and i just want a reason to talk to you

 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  idiot 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  you don’t need a reason to talk to me

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  i’ll gladly talk to you 

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** jIHOONIE !!!!! 

 **husband of the prettiest:** aHHHAAhbfsoffoern 

 **husband of the prettiest:** my he art is doing jithat wekirnd thinga agbsain 

 **husband of the prettiest:** ahhhh ur os cute !! <3<3<3 ilysm!!

 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  did you just 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  omg soonyoung 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  ... 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  i love you too

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** kjfaguiahfla kmjihoine 

 **husband of the prettiest:** jihknooie :((((

  

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  ffs can you spell my name right

 

 **husband of the prettiest:** i cknant I’m cyrunig to mcuh

 **husband of the prettiest:** I’m comungj up rn os we cna cuddle and I’m gnona ksis u until we die in esachb others arsm

 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  sounds like a mess 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  im in 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  the door is wide open 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  <3 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  also can u get snacks I’m kinda hungry 

 **the prettiest of the pretty:**  soony;akenw28kh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn’t get it at the end, basically Soonyoung threw himself at Jihoon which resulted in the keyboard smash :) I’m willing to make this texting thing a series or maybe a part 2?
> 
> Other things:
> 
> 1) [Prologue] An Ode 1: Unchained Melody. Okay, wow, that happened. They all look so freaking good and that small Soonhoon part where Jihoon opens his eyes and sees Soonyoung, omg. There’s speculations that it’s not an actual comeback because their schedule is so packed, but it’s just a single so album sales will NOT count. Instead, streaming and watching the video WILL count, so let’s stream nonstop.
> 
> 2) I am actually hitting a writer’s block with this fanfic and I only got this idea from a text fanfic of Yoonmin, oops. If any of you have suggestions, I’m open to anything!
> 
> 3) I fixed up my writer’s block for my drafted fanfic (I’m moving on to chapter 8, so yay!)
> 
> 4) ALSO ― not really important ― but if anyone knows the video when Soonyoung sings Seungkwan’s part in Home (the bridge part. I’m pretty sure it was in a Japanese interview.) I’d appreciate the link :)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	13. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon moving in ft. Exhausted Soonyoung and Tired Jihoon
> 
> Thank you to @RegretConflictSecrets for this idea!
> 
> Go to Twitter and please use the hashtags #MGMAVOTE and #SEVENTEEN and tag their official Twitter handle @pledis_17 (in one tweet) so they can win Top Artist (maybe even possibly a daesang.) Check the post on my Instagram @mistehri because every Carat needs to be aware of how much of an impact we have on Seventeen.
> 
> If you haven’t already heard of the goals for Seventeen’s comeback in early August, here it is:
> 
> \- All Kill Music Charts  
> \- 10M views for MV within 24 hours  
> \- 500K albums in the first week in Hanteo  
> \- 15 music show wins  
> \- 4 triple crown wins (MCountdown, Music Bank, Inkigayo, Music Core)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung huffs as he moves in another box, hunching over it and letting out a loud groan. Sweat is dripping down his temples, muscles burning with pain and exhaustion. His face is red with exertion and the small of his back is starting to ache from the weight he’s carried so far. Behind him, Jihoon rolls his eyes and sets down a bigger box, bigger than what Soonyoung has carried and probably a lot heavier too. 

“Hey, hey,” Jihoon scolds, kicking his husband’s thigh lightly. “Come on, get up. We still have, like, twenty more boxes to pull in."

Soonyoung lets out a louder groan at that and his head drops as he hugs the box in front of him. Just the sound of having more boxes to pull in is enough to make his muscles ache. The two have finally officially moved into their new house, ready to create a new beginning. As excited as Soonyoung is to begin a new chapter with the love of his life, the excitement had quickly dissipated when he realized that moving comes with a cost, quite literally, in both money and physicality.

“Why don’t we just do it tomorrow?” Soonyoung complains. “I’m too tired and weak right now."

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon deadpans, flicking the dancer’s forehead. “You only pulled in  _two_ boxes."

“But Jihoon,” Soonyoung whines, pouting up at his husband. “My arms are  _tired._ "

Okay, he’s being a drama queen now but who wants to move back and forth to drop off boxes? Not one, not two, not three boxes ― but  _twenty._ Soonyoung kind of regrets letting himself become inconsistent with his workout routine and now he’s facing the consequences.

Jihoon clucks his tongue. “No buts, Soonyoung. We are paying the movers 13,500 won an hour. I don’t know about you but if you want them to be here the whole night, the money they’re getting won’t be coming out of my wallet."

“We share a bank account though?” Soonyoung says confusedly, pout more emphasized.

Jihoon sighs and rolls his eyes again. “Listen,” he says. “How about we compromise? For every box you pull in, I’ll give you a kiss."

Soonyoung pretends to think, finger tapping his chin. “How about this,” he says instead. “For every small box I pull in, I’ll get one kiss. For every big box, I’ll get two kisses. Yeah, I think I like the sound of that."

Jihoon’s lips quirk up in amusement. “Come on then,” he hums, turning around and heading out the door. “If I pull in more boxes, you’re getting less kisses."

The dancer hops onto his feet, suddenly more energetic than he was just two minutes ago. The promise of their little agreement is enough to fuel him to start moving and although his arms are aching, he doesn’t really feel the burn. Although they’re married and happily in love, Soonyoung won’t ever pass up an opportunity to kiss Jihoon no matter the expense of his own pain.

Jihoon can’t help the chuckle escaping his lips when he passes by Soonyoung on the way to the truck. His husband is counting numbers under his breath, most likely counting how many kisses he’ll receive by his workout and the producer finds it terribly endearing. It’s like watching a child pick their toys up and counting them to make sure they have all of them. Only, Soonyoung is quite literally a child so the comparison is accurate.

When Soonyoung brings in the last box (which is another big one), Jihoon brings out the exact money from his wallet and hands it to the former, gesturing to the workers outside. “Here,” he says. “Go give this to them and thank them for their time."

“Will I get another kiss?” Soonyoung asks cheekily, a silly grin on his face as he takes the bills and coins.

“I’ll give you another kiss,” Jihoon relents, shaking his head as Soonyoung runs out the door while excitedly yelling out his gratitude. Chuckling, the younger man starts to open the boxes within his reach and when his husband comes back, he asks, “So how many kisses do I owe you?"

“I pulled in seven big boxes and two small boxes,” Soonyoung says, sounding proud of himself as he comes closer to the producer with a mischievous smile. “And I get another kiss for giving the workers the money, so it all adds up to seventeen kisses!"

“Seventeen?” Jihoon says lightly with a hint of accusation in his voice. He crosses his arm playfully and smiles at the older man. “Are you sure you counted right? That sounds like a lot of kisses."

“Yes, yes!” Soonyoung says enthusiastically, giggling as he wraps his arms around Jihoon to pull him closer. “Seventeen kisses, I’m sure. Wah, seventeen, huh? Everything was destined for this moment, Jihoonie. We were Seventeen, one of South Korea’s biggest boy groups and now I get seventeen kisses from you. Ah, everything really was written in the stars."

Jihoon bursts out laughing at Soonyoung’s logic but nonetheless, he unfolds his arms and cradles the dancer’s face between two hands. “Yes, that’s it,” he says sarcastically, pecking his husband once. “We moved in precisely so you can get seventeen kisses."

Soonyoung’s grin widens as he leans down to meet Jihoon halfway. “No talking, Hoonie. You still have sixteen more to go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m so sorry for how short this is with how long I took to update this. Jeez, summer is almost over and I gotta go back to school next week >< I’ve just started writing chapter 9 of my new fic, hehe.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	14. Night Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon doing their night routine ft. Sleepy Soonyoung and Affectionate Jihoon
> 
> Seventeen was robbed for best performance >< At least they won the relay.
> 
> If you haven’t already heard of the goals for Seventeen’s comeback in early August, here it is:
> 
> \- All Kill Music Charts  
> \- 10M views for MV within 24 hours  
> \- 500K albums in the first week in Hanteo  
> \- 15 music show wins  
> \- 4 triple crown wins (MCountdown, Music Bank, Inkigayo, Music Core)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s night routines often go something like this:

Usually, Soonyoung is the first to arrive home, somewhere around ten in the evening, even after a long and hard day’s work at the dance studio. After their little fight, Jihoon comes home around twelve as promised so the dancer takes it upon himself to make sure everything is prepared for the younger’s arrival, even if his limbs are aching and screaming at him to take a rest. Even if his body is protesting, he knows his schedule isn’t over just yet.

When he gets home, he sets his duffel bag by the door and shrugs his coat off. As soon as he’s done that, he makes sure  _all_ the lights in the house are turned on (because he’s still scared of the dark and his knight-in-shining-armor isn’t there to protect him yet). When he’s sure nothing is out to get him, he plops himself down on the couch and lets himself relax for ten minutes. There, he lets his mind go blank and his body slacken, thinking about nothing in particular. When those ten minutes are up, he begrudgingly gets up to start making dinner.

Soonyoung usually orders takeout on his way from the dance studio but because he and Jihoon have been living off of junk food and energy drinks for the past few days, he decides to take it upon himself to make something actually worth eating — ramen. It isn’t a hard dish to make and Soonyoung is no chef, so he can safely say he can cook the noodle dish without burning their house down. 

When he’s done cooking, he saves half the pot (yes,  _the pot)_ for Jihoon and the other half for himself. He likes to leave a little sticky note on his husband’s bowl of ramen (because he knows how exhausted Jihoon can get coming home) to hopefully make his day better. When he’s done thinking of a clever pick-up line (it never fails to make his husband blush), he takes his own bowl of ramen and plops down on the couch again.

Soonyoung likes to turn on the TV, sometimes for white noise and other times to actually watch whatever is on. Although he eats alone most of the time, he’s not used to it and he doesn’t think he ever will. It’s a good thing Jihoon makes it up to him in the morning, usually with light kisses of gratitude and morning cuddles and on an extremely good day, lazy morning sex. (Soonyoung sighs wistfully at the thought of it.)

When he’s done with his ramen, he turns the TV off and places his bowl in the sink to wash for tomorrow (nobody likes doing the dishes anyway.) He’ll head upstairs and shower, washing away all the grime and sweat that had accumulated on his body from dancing. When he’s done, he’ll change into something comfortably (usually wearing one of Jihoon’s oversized shirts) and his own duck pajama bottoms. He’ll brush his teeth quickly before heading towards the bed and face planting into it tiredly.

He’s had a long day and he’s dying to get some shut eye but he’s always had a bit of trouble falling asleep without his husband in his arms, so Soonyoung always stays up waiting for him, no matter how droopy his eyelids are or how many yawns come out of his mouth. He tries to distract himself by naming everything in his sight (like that horrendous lamp that Joshua had given to him as a gag gift, or that 800-paged book Wonwoo had gifted to him on Christmas that he never bothered to read.)

After what seems like forever, when he’s on the verge of falling asleep, he’ll hear the door open with a quiet creak, signaling Jihoon’s arrival. Soonyoung doesn’t make any move to get up, knows Jihoon will take another  _forever_ to get up the stairs and actually get in bed. Instead, the dancer rolls over onto his side of the bed and grabs one of Jihoon’s pillows, wrapping his limbs around it as if it were Jihoon himself.

A few minutes later, Soonyoung will hear the quiet sound of the TV as he’s drifting in and out of consciousness. He hears a barely audible scoff from downstairs and that’s when he knows Jihoon’s read his cheesy pick-up line. A few seconds in and he’ll hear the slurping of noodles and a content sigh and that’s all he needs to hear to know he’s done his job.

After maybe what seems like half an hour later (Soonyoung is just barely awake at this point), he hears the TV being shut off, a clatter in the sink and then footsteps coming up the stairs. His heartbeat escalates as he eyes the door through hooded lids, just waiting for it to open and reveal the man he loves so dearly.

Sure enough, there’s a quiet and slow creak and Jihoon slips in, shutting the door silently behind him. The producer looks absolutely exhausted, hair disheveled (probably running his hands through it in frustration), dark bags under his eyes and a sluggish posture. Although he isn’t looking his absolute best, Soonyoung still thinks he looks beautiful.

“You’re here,” Soonyoung slurs as he glances at the alarm clock in a sloth-like manner.  _11:48,_ it reads, and the dancer hums lazily in approval.

“Why are you still up?” Jihoon’s husky voice murmurs. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.” The younger man crawls on the bed and sits next to Soonyoung’s thigh, gently rubbing it, soft and affectionate.

Soonyoung can feel his heart swelling from the gesture, as if Jihoon is saying _yes, I’m here now. Close your eyes, I’ll be here when you wake up._ He reaches down and blindly grabs for his husband’s hand, the tips of his fingers grazing his wedding ring. He sighs softly, letting his eyes slip closed but he’s not sleeping just yet.

“I was...waiting for you,” he mumbles, barely understandable but after years of knowing him, Jihoon understands. “You know...have a hard time sleeping wi’out you."

The younger man smiles fondly, leans down and presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s temple. “I can tell,” he teases, lightly tugging Soonyoung’s (his) shirt. “I’ll shower quickly then."

Soonyoung hums lazily as Jihoon slips out of the bed. Not too long later, he hears the shower turn on and barely audible humming. As promised, the producer finishes in less than ten minutes and comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water dripping from his fringe and onto his bare chest.

“Sexy,” Soonyoung comments with a drunken giggle.

Jihoon shakes his head as walks into the closet. “You’re ridiculous."

When the younger walks back into the bathroom, he’s wearing a loose white shirt and one of Soonyoung’s plaid pajama bottoms, towel wrapped around his neck. He comes back to the bed and crawls in next to Soonyoung, letting out a loud sigh.

Soonyoung likes to wrap his limbs around Jihoon, likes to encase the smaller man in a cuddly embrace. The younger usually fusses for a moment before giving up because he knows the dancer won’t be too keen on letting go anytime soon. Soonyoung likes to nuzzle his face into Jihoon’s neck because he always smells like citrus (no matter if he’s showered or not).

After a few moments of just lying there, Jihoon turns in Soonyoung’s arms and sighs contently as he cuddles into his embrace. He won’t admit how much he loves his husband’s cuddles, or how much he loves the way Soonyoung holds him so carefully, like he’s made of glass. He won’t admit how he waits for Soonyoung to kiss his collarbone before he closes his eyes.

The rest of the night is quiet as they lie in each other’s embrace. It’s peaceful and comfortable and Jihoon is on the brink of falling asleep when —

“Love you..."

Jihoon snorts accidentally, then giggles at the unexpected expression. He rubs his eyes and cranes his head up to press a kiss on the dancer’s jawline. “Love you too,” he murmurs back. “Go to sleep now, idiot."

 

—

 

“Jihoonie...did you turn off the bathroom lights?"

“...fuck."

“Jihoonie."

“I’ll do it ‘morrow."

“Jihoon."

“Ugh...fine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST
> 
> 1) Seventeen’s Hit music video — holy shit. The visuals, the music, the choreography is so fucking amazing, omg. China line, especially Jun, got more lines and screen time and you can really tell this song is Performance Unit’s era. All of Soonyoung’s choreography when he’s dancing in the rain is so fucking beautiful, Jesus Christ.
> 
> 2) Please keep streaming the music video! We’re at 2 million views right now and our goal is 10 million within 24 hours. It wouldn’t be so hard if YouTube wouldn’t stop freezing the views TT #22 trending in the U.S.!
> 
> 3) THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO GET THEM A DAESANG
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤
> 
> 4) This will probably be one of my last updates for a while because I will be going back to school soon, so updates will be less consistent, I’m sorry.


	15. Slow Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. slow dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaack :) Here’s a little longer one-shot to make up for my absence.
> 
> Also vote for Seventeen in Idol Champ as well as keep streaming the MV! The gap between us and NCT 127 is decreasing!
> 
> ALSO, BLONDE SOONYOUNG IS BACK NOW, I REPEAT, BLONDE SOONYOUNG IS BACK.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Soonyoung, if you don’t get down here in the next five minutes, I’m going to leave without you,” Jihoon yells in annoyance as he brings his phone out from his pocket, “I’m not kidding! I’m starting the timer right now."

The two were supposed to leave ten minutes ago for an important event, which is Seungkwan and Hansol’s wedding. Although it had been a little overdue (they’ve been dating for ten years, for Pete’s sake), Jihoon is happy for the both of them, even if he hadn’t congratulated them after their proposal. The producer can still remember all the cringe he felt watching both Seungkwan and Hansol get down on one knee at the same time, and Soonyoung had only laughed at his reaction disbelievingly. (“Jihoonie, don’t tell me you didn’t cry when I asked you to take my surname.")

Speaking of the idiot.

Soonyoung comes running down the stairs, his dress shirt half-unbuttoned and hair disheveled just a little. The middle of his chest is showing and so are the slightest bit of his abs. His sleeves are rolled up a little too high, showcasing his biceps and Jihoon finds himself frowning at the sight, a familiar sense of possessiveness swelling inside of him.

“We’re late, aren’t we?” Soonyoung says, a little breathlessly with a smile on his face. When he glances at his husband, his smile turns into a matching frown at the sight of Jihoon’s expression. “We can still make it, don’t worry — ”

”Hold the fuck up, Kwon,” Jihoon almost growls, getting up from the stool he’s sitting on and practically stomping over to the dancer in a petulant manner. “Where do you think you’re going dressed like _that_?”

Soonyoung pauses for a moment as Jihoon begins buttoning up his dress shirt, eyebrows hitched up in surprise. He honestly hadn’t noticed his shirt had been left unbuttoned in his haste to hurry. He feels a smirk curl on his lips as he watches his husband grumble intelligible things under his breath.

”Jihoonie,” he croons in amusement, letting Jihoon roll his sleeves down more, just a little under his forearm, “What’s wrong?”

”You know damn well what’s wrong,” Jihoon huffs in annoyance, smoothing out Soonyoung’s shirt, “You are most definitely not going to the wedding dressed so — so openly.”

Soonyoung feels his smirk grow bigger. He’s not very possessive himself but seeing Jihoon get antsy because he’s “dressed so openly” makes him feel things he can’t exactly explain. Ever since he had started to become consistent in his workout routine, Jihoon had become adamant on sticking close to him whenever they went out. Although Soonyoung should be annoyed by the younger’s possessiveness, he only feels smug by the fact that Jihoon thinks he’s attractive enough to keep his body as clothed as possible.

”Hoonie,” the dancer giggles, “I only have eyes for you, don’t worry.”

Jihoon feels a light flush creep up on his cheeks but instead of admitting to his embarrassment, he glares up at Soonyoung and reaches up to flick his forehead, earning a satisfying noise of surprise.

”Don’t get too cocky, Kwon.” Jihoon bites the inside of his cheek as he reaches up again to fix Soonyoung’s hair. “I’m afraid everyone’s attention will be on you instead of Seungkwan and Hansol.” _That didn’t come out as intended._

”Jihoon,” Soonyoung splutters in surprise, followed by another giggle, “I doubt anyone would notice but whatever makes you happy. You’re so cute when you’re possessive, you know?”

”Shut up,” Jihoon snorts, reaching up to kiss him tenderly despite his snarky tone, “You’re driving, by the way.”

“Of course I am,” Soonyoung sighs in fake dismay. “Can I just say that you look absolutely stunning today?”

”You’re still driving.”

”...It was worth a shot.”

 

—

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes with an amused smile as he watches Soonyoung down another glass of champagne before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. 

The wedding had been emotional to say the least and when Seungkwan and Hansol had exchanged vows, maybe he’d shed a tear or two. Fortunately, Soonyoung hadn’t commented or teased him when he had heard him sniffle and being the good husband he is, the dancer wrapped his arm around the younger and cradled his head to his shoulder. 

Now, the two are at the reception party, a ballad song — the old instrumental of  _Habit_ playing softly in the background as Seungkwan and Hansol moved across the dance floor as a  _married_ couple. The two are staring into each other’s eyes like nobody else exists, lips moving as soft-spoken words passed back and forth between them. If it had been anytime else, Jihoon would’ve cringed but tonight, he’s decided that he’ll let them have their moment.

“I would like to call upon any other willing ladies and gentlemen to come join this wonderful married couple on the dance floor,” Bumzu murmurs in the microphone, having been elected as the DJ for the reception. 

Jihoon almost groans when Wonwoo, who’s sitting in front of him, instantly gets swept away by his puppy of a partner. There’s no denying the fond look on the older’s face, or the gleeful smile on Mingyu’s and no matter how long they’ve been friends, Jihoon still can’t stand the sight of them being lovey-dovey with each other.

The producer flinches when his vision is suddenly encased in darkness. He has a brief flash of panic that quickly turns into an enamored sigh as a familiar voice murmurs, “Guess who?"

Jihoon crinkles his nose playfully. “Gross, did you wash your hands?” he asks, an enamoring smile growing on his face as Soonyoung takes his hands off and pouts at him.

“Bold of you to assume I’m gross,” Soonyoung huffs. 

Jihoon laughs, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised."

The dancer grins cheekily at him and holds out his hand, bowing slightly. “If you’re so used to it, may I have this dance then, my lovely fairy?"

Jihoon grimaces at the nickname but nonetheless takes his husband’s hand as he’s whisked away to the dance floor. Seeing his expression, Soonyoung only laughs brightly and brings his arms down to wrap loosely around the younger’s waist. They sway from side to side for a bit, no words spoken between them as they stare at each other softly.

“Remember our wedding dance, Hoonie?” Soonyoung hums, an amused smile on his face as he recalls the event, “You kept stepping on my toes and you wouldn’t even apologize."

“Because I step on your toes anyway,” Jihoon snorts, crinkling his nose up at the dancer. “Besides, Mr. Graceful, I’m not like you."

Just then, Soonyoung takes his hand and spins him around quickly. Jihoon lets out a startled noise when he feels himself falling backwards, eyes shut tight as he braces for impact. However, he’s left suspended in the air with a strong arm supporting his back, Soonyoung’s cheeky smile in his sight. The producer takes a moment to calm down before glaring at the other man.

“Fuck you,” Jihoon spits, heart still racing as Soonyoung brings him up back into his arms as if nothing had happened. “You did that on our wedding dance too. You suck."

Soonyoung laughs as they resume their swaying. “I thought I’d be proven wrong, but you really aren’t that graceful — Ow!"

Jihoon takes his foot off and stares at his husband flatly. “Oops."

The older man lets out a slow chuckle, almost sounding like a sigh. “You’re graceful when you want to be."

“That’s better.” Jihoon nods in agreement.

They continue slow dancing together, banters and bickers thrown between them, but it’s light-hearted and full of love and they don’t take each others insults to heart. Instead, they’re suddenly embracing each other more closely, until Jihoon’s head is tucked underneath Soonyoung’s chin, until their banters and bickers turn into murmurs and whispers, until they’re sharing small pecks every so often discretely. The feeling is all too familiar and they both find themselves realizing that it feels like  _their_ wedding dance.

“You know why I love slow dancing?” Soonyoung asks.

“Why?"

“Because I get to hold you close."

Jihoon cringes but inside, he’s feeling a thousand fuzzies and dandelions floating around in his stomach. “You sap. We waltz in our balcony every now and then."

“Doesn’t matter,” Soonyoung shrugs. “Still feels like the first."

Jihoon hides his smile against the dancer’s shoulder. “Such a romantic."

“At least I’m not hopeless."

The younger man looks up at him then, smile turning shy. “Yeah, you’re not."

Soonyoung pecks him again and again, their smiles melding together into a gentle lip-lock. Their swaying slowly halts until they’re simply standing in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other close.

Which is an inevitable mistake.

“Yo, lovebirds,” Minghao calls as he and Junhui purposely bump into them with knowing grins. “If you’re gonna make out, do it in the bathroom, not the dance floor. It’s Seungkwan and Hansol’s wedding, remember?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, Hao. I’ll kiss my husband where I want to."

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung giggles, pressing another kiss to the younger’s forehead. “My heart is fluttering!"

The producer crinkles his nose and turns back to the Chinese duo. “On second thought, Hao, I think you’re right."

Junhui laughs at Soonyoung’s pout of dismay but nonetheless, Jihoon takes Soonyoung by the hand and leads them back to their table, taking the initiative to sit in his lap.

“What happened to the second thought?” Soonyoung asks, playful betrayal lacing his tone as he wraps his arms around Jihoon and tugs him closer. 

Jihoon shrugs. “It became a third thought."

“I saw a balcony on the way here,” Soonyoung says coyly, leaning closer to the younger’s neck and letting his hot breath flutter over his skin. “I say we take our chance now before the 95-liners rope us into playing the games."

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Jihoon accuses, pushing his husband away by his forehead. “And I think the fuck not."

 _“Whyyyyyy?”_ Soonyoung complains, pressing a feathery kiss to the nape of Jihoon’s neck. “I’ll let you top this time."

“As tempting as that is,” Jihoon snorts, leaning away. “I’m too tired."

He feels Soonyoung’s lips curve against his skin. “That’s not a good enough reason, Jihoonie."

Jihoon is about to retort when he feels the dancer’s lips travel up his neck, pecking several times just below his jaw. He squirms as he indulges in the feeling and it isn’t until Soonyoung decides to start kissing his way up behind his ear; one of his most sensitive areas. 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon complains, tilting his head more. He had intended to move away from his husband’s affections but the movement had only seemed to give him more access. 

“Yes,  _yeobo?”_ Soonyoung asks sweetly, his hand sliding up the younger’s thigh, daringly close to his crotch.

Jihoon tightens his grip on Soonyoung’s thigh, eyes darting back and forth as he scans the room. Their friends are distracted; Seungkwan and Hansol are still in their own little world, not having moved from their swaying position. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Junhui, and Minghao are talking near the food table, occasionally picking up food to put on their plates. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua are sitting at the table in front of them, seemingly engaging in a deep conversation. Chan and Seokmin are near the DJ table, conversing with Bumzu and most likely recalling the "old" days. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Jihoon finally declares, fisting Soonyoung’s collar and pulling him up forcefully as they discretely make their way out of the room.

Soonyoung’s eyes lighten up, a smirk curling on his lips. “You know this means a round two when we get home?"

“Don’t push your luck, Kwon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY
> 
> 1) Omg, the Soonhoon fan-cams are fucking deadly, holy shit. All the screenshots of their chest and abs...Soonyoung really got buff and Jihoon got somehow buffer, idk how that’s possible. I’m so glad they’re taking a break now, they really need it :(
> 
> 2) This took a little longer than I thought and I’m so sorry for taking a week to update. I’ve finally gotten used to my new schedule for school and adjusting and catching up with all my work (most of it anyway), so here I am!
> 
> 3) My updating schedule will be less consistent depending on how busy I am now, but I’ll try to write whenever I find the free time, so thank you for being patient!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	16. Date (Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. going on a date (not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carats, please vote for Seventeen on Idol Champ when the 4th week of August is up. NCT is currently in the lead with a 1% difference, we can still win the 4th week!
> 
> Blonde Soonyoung is ready to kill us. Also, that video where Jeonghan and Jihoon bump hats together is my ultimate devastation ;-;
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Okay, ready? Watch your step."

Soonyoung guides Jihoon the best he can while covering the producer’s eyes with his hands. Honestly, he could’ve used a blindfold instead of using his hands but he couldn’t find one in his excitement to treat his husband out on a date, something they haven’t had a chance to do in the past three months they’ve been busy. 

“Where are we?” Jihoon chuckles in amusement, hands out to prevent himself from bumping into anything.

Soonyoung smiles, kissing the crown of the younger’s head. “You’ll find out soon enough. Okay, turn right...and stop. When I remove my hands, you better not open your eyes."

“Fine."

The dancer reluctantly removes his hands and steps around Jihoon, making sure the producer has his eyes closed. He waves his hand back and forth and mimics a punch, just for precautionary measures. When Jihoon doesn’t flinch, he crosses to the other side, making sure not to destroy any of his hard work. Bending down, he flicks a small switch and smiles to himself as he watches the little fairy lights spark to life.

 _Jihoon’s going to love this,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself proudly. However, when he stands up and turns to Jihoon, the latter’s eyes are already open, wide with awe and surprise as he looks around.

“Yeobo,” Soonyoung whines, lips pushing into a pout, “I told you not to open your eyes."

“When did you even have the time to put this together?” Jihoon asks in amusement, eyes curving into those little half-moon eye crescents that Soonyoung adores so dearly as he gives the dancer a smile. “In our living room at that? Kwon Soonyoung, you are something else, I swear."

“I did this a few hours ago,” the dancer admits, walking over to Jihoon and wrapping his arms around him, “and for the most part, it was pretty easy, especially when you’re cooped up in our bedroom most of the time. I was confident enough that you wouldn’t come downstairs, and we haven’t been on a date in a few months so I decided to make this."

Jihoon hums, letting Soonyoung coddle him. “Is that why you were so obnoxious when I went to the kitchen?” he teases lightly. “Because you were building a blanket fort? How old are you? I think I’m married to a five year old. It’s past your bedtime."

“I didn’t want you to see it,” Soonyoung huffs, his pout reappearing. “I almost ruined the whole thing trying to block you from seeing it, and I’m not five years old. I’m just a grown man who happens to miss his childhood and also wants to spend some time with his husband. Besides, my height worked to my advantage, you’re short enough that you can’t see past my head."

With the moment ruined, Jihoon pushes a laughing Soonyoung off of him unforgivingly, face turning blank as he glares at his husband. (Even after the almost 30 years he’s been alive, he’s still sensitive about his height and his idiot knows that better than anyone.)

“I’m sorry, yeobo,” Soonyoung giggles, arms coming up to wrap around the younger again, tightening his grip when Jihoon makes a move to push him off again. “I’m just joking, love. Your height is so cute."

“Shut up, dummy,” Jihoon says, scowling up at him. “I swear, if you make one more comment about my height, you are sleeping down here alone. I’m taking all the blankets with me."

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” the dancer grins, pressing a kiss to the producer’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go in the fort now. I have dinner and movies ready and if I’m being honest right now, I just really want some cuddles."

Jihoon snorts. “Who said you’re getting cuddles tonight?” Nonetheless, he moves the blankets aside and crawls in, smiling at how nostalgic everything feels.

The fort is pretty big, taking up a little more than half of their living room. The coffee table and the couch has been moved aside and instead, it’s replaced with a large comforter on the ground, complete with blankets and tons of pillows. Four of their island stools have been placed on the four corners of the room, supporting a larger, more thinner blanket to create the roof. There’s an opening on the side where you can enter and exit the fort, and another opening facing the TV. There’s a line of snacks near the wall along with ramen and pizza, and there’s a stack of movies to choose from.

Overall, it’s pretty comfortable and warm and Jihoon feels things floating in his stomach. The fact that Soonyoung had taken the time to set this all up, to spend time with him, is enough to make his heart overflow with affection and an uncontrollable fondness. 

Soonyoung follows after him, smiling cheekily as he watches his husband roll his body towards the food.  _I’m definitely not the five year old in this relationship._

“What movie are you feeling?” Soonyoung asks, reaching out to press a button on the cable box to open the CD player.

Jihoon hums, eyes lazily falling over the stack of movies.  _Train to Busan, Miracle in Cell No. 7, The Dude in Me, La La Land, Black Panther, Aven ― Oh._

”Let’s watch Endgame,” Jihoon declares, already sliding the movie out of the stack. A smile curves on his lips when his husband groans.

“Endgame? Again?” Soonyoung complains, rolling over next to Jihoon and eyeing the movie in his hand. “We’ve watched that, like, what ― fifty times already. Why don’t you pick something else?"

As much as Soonyoung loves his darling of a husband, he absolutely can’t  _stand_ to watch Endgame  _again._ He knows his Jihoonie is a huge fanboy of the Marvel series, and an even bigger fanboy of the heroes themselves, but he’s  _so close_ to wanting to watch the Emoji movie (which, not good.)

“Nope,” Jihoon pops the ‘p’ and grins at him. “You asked me, so I chose it. Here, go play it.” He takes the CD out and hands it to Soonyoung.

The dancer sighs in dismay but does as he’s told (because he knows Jihoon can and will nag him for hours on end until he finally listens.) He grumbles to himself as he slides the CD in the player, grabbing the remote to play the movie once again. He plops himself belly-down on the comforter, reaching for a bag of chips as he does so.

“Thank you, I love you,” Jihoon coos, pressing a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. “You’re the best."

Soonyoung cringes but doesn’t make any move to wipe the excess saliva. “I love you way too much to be going through this torture."

“It’s not torture!” Jihoon exclaims, kicking his leg. “This movie is amazing."

“Okay, but having to witness Tony Stark d ― “ Soonyoung’s next words are muffled by the force of the producer’s hand, who glares at him with steely eyes.

“Don’t,” Jihoon hisses defensively. “We don’t speak of him under this household."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as he presses play. “Oh, so we can speak of him under any other household?"

He loves bickering with his husband, as petty as it sounds. He just loves how casual the conversation is between them, how playful their bantering is no matter how serious the situation is. He loves riling Jihoon up, to the point where the younger compromises, which is starting to work in his favor.

Jihoon flicks his shoulder. “Listen, if you don’t complain for the next thirty minutes of this movie, I’ll cuddle you and let you pick the next one out. "

Speaking of compromise.

“Deal.” Soonyoung grins at him just as the opening scene begins to play. “I’m holding you to it."

 

― 

 

“Jihoonie, you said you’d cuddle me now."

“For fuck’s sake, Soonyoung, your timer literally went off, like, two seconds ago."

“But my cuddles...”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but nonetheless, he lets out a sigh and rolls himself on top of his husband’s back, limbs wrapping around his body like a koala as he lets his chin rest on top of Soonyoung’s head. “Better?"

“Well, I can’t exactly see the movie if your head is on top of mine."

“Why are you even complaining? You admitted watching this movie is torture and you’re getting your cuddles."

“But we’re getting to the funny part where Thor looks all fat and chubby. I want to see that."

“Fine, okay, I’m getting off."

“No!"

“What the fuck now?"

“I still want your cuddles..."

“Oh my God, Soons."

“Here, why don’t we just ― “ Soonyoung turns his body around so he’s parallel with the TV, then pats the space in front of him, arms open eagerly. “Okay, come here."

Jihoon stifles an amused laugh as he crawls into Soonyoung’s arms, allowing the older man to be the big spoon as he intertwines their legs together. He makes himself comfortable, getting a better view of the TV as he lets Soonyoung’s warmth encase him. “Is this better?"

Soonyoung presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “Much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just waiting for their K-CON LA performance ><
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	17. Working (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon working together ft. Helpful Soonyoung and Stressed Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another long week! Sorry this took so long, oop. Don’t forget to vote for Seventeen on Idol Champ for 4th week of August!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Let’s run that through again, Jaehyun-ssi."

Jihoon leans back in his chair, biting the tip of his thumb as he concentrates on what’s going on. The screen in front of him is bright and luminous, glaring fiercely at him as he stares at the colored sound waves. His head feels like a ball of cotton, dry on inspiration. His mind is unconsciously nitpicking at every error as the man in the sound booth clears his throat in preparation before he begins to sing. 

Jihoon doesn’t know how long he’s been in his studio, recording awaiting clients and new artists and adjusting the barest minimum. He knows he’s been overworking himself if his dry eyes and those three cans of coke are anything to go by, but he’s used to it by now, has been for over 15 years and knows there’s many more to come. 

When Jaehyun finishes his verse, he looks expectantly at the producer.

Unable to give him a satisfying response, Jihoon only sighs and rubs his eyes. “Something isn’t right."

Like a balloon, Jaehyun deflates, seemingly disappointed in himself. “I’m sorry, sunbaenim. I’m trying my best."

The producer feels an ache in his chest at the expression on the younger man’s face, a sense of déjà vu washing over him at the sight. He remembers how he’d felt trying his absolute hardest to hit the right notes, to not run breathless during a recording, to drink plenty of warm water so he doesn’t strain his vocal chords. He can see himself in Jaehyun.

Jihoon purses his lips and crosses his arms. “Go drink some water for now and come back in ten. I’ll try to think of something."

Jaehyun nods, removing the headset and heading out of the studio with a meek bow. When the door closes, Jihoon whips his phone out and dials Soonyoung’s number. It’s not really that much of a stretch, especially when his husband has helped him numerous times in the past with compositions and as much as Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it, Soonyoung is actually pretty knowledgable in producing.

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrr —_

“Soonyoung — "

_“Jihoonie!"_

Jihoon almost rolls his eyes at how Soonyoung coos his name, sounding pleasantly surprised and just a little breathless, but he can’t deny the warmth blossoming in his chest when he realizes how quickly his husband had answered.

“Are you busy right now?"

 _“Not at the moment,”_ the dancer replies, and the sound of shoes squeaking against the floor and the faint EDM music in the background catches Jihoon’s attention,  _”Actually, I just finished teaching class a few minutes ago. Channie came by for a surprise visit too! Channie, say hi to Jihoonie!"_

 _“Jihoonie-hyung?”_ comes a familiar voice and Jihoon has a hard time trying to suppress his smile.  _”Yah, hyung! You said we’d go out for tteokkbeokki sometime soon but that was three years ago!”_

The producer laughs, feeling the stress from earlier lighten up a bit. “Sorry, Chan. I’ve been a little busy lately, but I’m free this Saturday. We can go then."

There’s a cheer on the other line.  _”You’re the best, hyung!"_

 _“Oh, okay, I see how it is,”_ Soonyoung’s voice cuts in, dramatic as always.  _”Ask Channie out on a date when I’m on the line, why don’t you? You could’ve at least invited me, Jihoonie, y’know — your husband?"_

Jihoon snorts in amusement, tone playful as he says, ”A very stupid husband.” Before Soonyoung can protest, he continues, “Anyway, I didn’t call to flirt, although that doesn’t sound like a bad idea — "

_”Jihoonie!"_

_“Ew, hyung!"_

The producer smirks. “Since you're not busy, I need you to come to the studio — "

 _”Are you going to ask what I think you’re going to ask?”_ Jihoon can  _feel_ Soonyoung’s grin through the line.

“Okay, well, if you already know, I’m hanging up — "

 _”Wait, no! Jihoonie, please go on. I won’t interrupt you anymore, promise,”_ the dancer whines.  _”Please? I want to hear you say it."_

Jihoon clucks his tongue and releases a sigh. “Kwon Soonyoung, my very stupid husband, would you be a dear and come to the studio? I’m in desperate need of inspiration for a client, and maybe I wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss or two to recharge — "

 _”Okay then, sorry, Channie, can you lock the room? You can? Oh, great, thanks!"_ Soonyoung yelps, and there’s more shuffling along with the sound of running footsteps and a faint yell in the background that Jihoon can only imagine as Chan scolding the older dancer.  _”I’ll make it up to you later with that tteokkbeokki date or whatever, promise! My Jihoonie needs me right now — "_

”Did...did you just ditch Chan?” Jihoon has to stifle a laugh to scold his husband. “You’re gonna get it the next time we see him."

 _”Don’t know, don’t care,”_ Soonyoung’s voice is shaking, like he’s actually running.  _”My Jihoonie needs me right now and that’s all that matters."_

”Don’t trip on your way here,” Jihoon hums thoughtfully. “I’m not gonna kiss your boo-boo’s."

_”Jihoonie!"_

”Get here in five minutes or I’m locking the door."

_”JIHOONIE!"_

 

_—_

 

Sure enough, Soonyoung gets to his studio in three minutes flat, the promise of kisses fueling his motivation. The studio isn’t that far away from the dance studio, and it only takes five minutes to travel between both destinations by foot.

When the door opens, the dancer comes in, looking simultaneously excited and exhausted while panting. However, there’s a silly grin on his face that tells Jihoon he hasn’t run out of energy yet. (Being the homebody he is, Jihoon doesn’t know how Soonyoung manages to look so energetic despite practicing for who-knows-how long.)

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung coos, making a move to embrace the younger.

The producer dodges his affections, causing his husband to run into the chair with a noise of surprise. It’s not that Jihoon doesn’t want to hug his idiot, but he cringes at the thought of being coddled by a  _sweaty_ Soonyoung (something he’s experienced multiple times during the height of their career and has had to take a shower immediately after because hugging a sweaty Soonyoung feels like going under a fucking waterfall.)

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Jihoon hisses, jumping away from the pouting man and grabbing a towel hanging on the back of the couch. (Like he said, he’s experienced this multiple times to not be prepared.)

“I thought you wanted me here,” Soonyoung whines petulantly as Jihoon tosses the towel to him.

Jihoon snorts, watching with sharp eyes as the dancer wipes the sweat off his face. “Yes, to help, not to cuddle."

Soonyoung makes a face at him, what looks to be an expression between mock hurt, amusement and bewilderment. He lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat off his torso, his abs peeking out (and no, Jihoon is _not_ staring, thank you very much.) If Soonyoung _does_ notice his (totally not) staring, he doesn’t say anything about it and hums, “Okay, so you called me to help, not to cuddle, but apparently you need kisses to recharge?"

“Precisely what I’m saying,” Jihoon agrees, walking over to help Soonyoung dry his back. Satisfaction flows through his veins as he subtly touches the dancer’s skin.

“And why do you need to recharge?” Soonyoung asks in amusement, turning around and facing the younger. “You’re so contradicting."

“Work’s been stressful lately and I have a new client,” Jihoon explains, throwing the towel in a basket (and let’s just say that basket is meant for _other_ times Soonyoung visits him.) "Apparently, his comeback is due in four months but his manager is only now trying to work on the side tracks. I’m working on the third one right now. I have the verses down pat but I can’t get to the bridge unless we finish the chorus — "

“You didn’t finish the chorus?"

“I didn’t — don’t look at me like that. I know, wow, super unusual for Kwon Jihoon, huh?"

Soonyoung grins at the name. “Yes, it is super unusual for Kwon Jihoon because Kwon Jihoon always comes up with amazing choruses."

Jihoon rolls his eyes but he gives in to his husband’s antics. (He won’t admit it but he’s a weak man when it comes to Soonyoung acting unintentionally cute, which happens all the time much to his dismay.)

“Okay, well, Kwon Jihoon is stuck in a rut right now and needs Lee Soonyoung’s feedback on how the song sounds so far so he can finish the — "

Before he can finish his sentence, he’s being smothered in Soonyoung’s embrace. Said husband is whining with endearment as he buries his face in Jihoon’s neck, and from Jihoon’s point of view, he can see how red his ears are turning. 

“Please don’t call me Lee Soonyoung so unexpectedly,” the dancer mumbles, sounding shy, “It’s not even official yet. You should feel how fast my heart is beating right now."

Jihoon snorts, nose crinkling at the salty scent of Soonyoung’s sweat but he doesn’t make a move to push him off. “You’re so gross. Your love for me is gross, you know? And no, I’m gonna keep calling you Lee Soonyoung so you know how I feel when you call me Kwon Jihoon."

“What the hell, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung groans, pulling away and pouting, “You’re such a contradicting tsundere. First, you tell me my love for you is gross but then you say you’re gonna keep calling me Lee Soonyoung so I know how you’ll feel when I call you Kwon Jihoon, which would mean that you feel all shy and happy when I _do_ call you that. And second, you hug me yet you didn’t call me here to cuddle, but you want kisses? Ah, why did I marry you?"

Jihoon makes a face at him, the exact same one Soonyoung gave him, but he leans up to kiss the dancer’s pout away anyway. “You love me."

“Maybe."

“You do."

“You’re right,” Soonyoung sighs, letting Jihoon peck his lips again. “So are we just gonna stay like this or are we gonna work on the song? You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing only — "

“No, we’re working,” Jihoon declares, unraveling himself from his husband’s arms and plopping himself on his chair, “I need this finished in the next three weeks and speaking of finishing, Jaehyun-ssi should be here by now — "

The door opens and in come said client, looking meek and shy.

“Um,” Jaehyun speaks timidly, “Sorry for taking so long, sunbaenim."

“No worries, just get in the booth,” Jihoon mutters, clicking a few things on the computer. “I called Hoshi-ssi to help assist us in the producing. I’ll have him listen to the recording a few times and then we can work on the revision."

“Nice to meet you,” Soonyoung chirps with a slight bow, “I’m Hoshi, Woozi’s husband."

Jaehyun looks at him in awe, seemingly nervous as he bows clumsily. “Ah, yes, I watch your dance covers. You’re amazing, Hoshi-ssi."

“Oh, thank you!” Soonyoung beams. “I’m glad you think so. Shall we start with the recording then?"

Jaehyun nods rapidly and makes his way into the booth, putting on his headsets and waiting patiently.

Jihoon plays the recording, allowing the sound to travel through the room as he watches Soonyoung’s reaction through the screen. He’s glad with how quick the introductions were, especially when Jaehyun had praised the dancer (and no, he is _not_ jealous.) Soonyoung's expression is focused, eyes staring intently at the computer screen as he listens to the music and when the song ends with obvious missing parts, he hums thoughtfully.

“Well, since there’s a piano for the verses, maybe you should add an orchestra of some sorts,” he suggests, leaning over Jihoon slightly to look at the computer. “Nothing too dramatic though since this does sound light and airy. I’d say maybe some violins, double bass and some wind instruments? But of course, the focus should be solely on the piano and Jaehyun-ssi’s voice, so tone down the double bass maybe?"

“Look at you,” Jihoon teases, grinning up at Soonyoung, “Expert in the world of music producing, huh?"

Soonyoung shrugs casually. “What can I say? I learned a thing or two from the best.” He pauses for a moment then grins back at Jihoon cheekily. “I’m talking about Yoongi-hyung, by the way. I got this idea from Outro: Tear. That orchestra went hard."

Jihoon slaps the dancer’s bicep with a scowl but gets to work on composing his visions onto the screen. “You’re an ass."

The older laughs and kisses the crown of Jihoon’s head. “You know I’m joking, yeobo. I like your style more anyway."

“You’re being biased because we’re married."

“I liked your style even before we got married."

“Well, you were biased because we were dating."

“But I still liked your style before we dated."

“When we were friends."

“Even before friends."

“Mutual acquaintances."

“Before we knew each oth — "

“For fucks' sake, Soonyoung, okay, I get it,” Jihoon sighs, throwing his hands up. “You like my style more than Yoongi-hyung’s and you’re totally not biased or whatever."

Soonyoung giggles, pressing another kiss to the crown of his head. “Love you."

Feeling his face warm up, Jihoon ducks his head and tries to concentrate on the composition again. “Whatever."

“Um..."

Both Soonyoung and Jihoon look up at a sheepish Jaehyun.

“Not that I don’t think it’s cute or anything,” Jaehyun says awkwardly, “but are we going to record anytime soon? I have an interview to go to in three hours."

It’s quiet for a moment before Jihoon clears his throat. “Uh, right, of course. Sorry. Practice your lines for now while I arrange some things."

With Jaehyun obediently singing quietly to himself in the booth, Jihoon catches Soonyoung’s grin through the screen.

“Hoonie — "

“Not a word, Lee Soonyoung."

“Jihoonie!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer and more fluff than I intended but what can you do? This was inspired by the post on fan cafe Jihoon posted of him and Soonyoung (yes, Jihoon posted of Soonhoon) ;-; My Soonhoon heart is satisfied, hehe.
> 
> K-CON LA was amazing, omg but if you find Seventeen annoying for playing Aju Nice four times, that’s your problem :)
> 
> Not beta’d.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	18. Working (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon working together ft. Frustrated Soonyoung and Helpful Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m going to be updating once a week from now on with school and all.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Now try bringing it from the top while I come up with the next part. And a five, six, seven, eight — "

Soonyoung watches with sharp eyes as the two idols begin to dance, movements a little stiff and jerky. The sound of their sneakers squeak against the floor, their eyes focused on the mirrors in front of them. He frowns at the sight; he doesn’t know why the two are so tense, but the expressions on their faces are too rigid, too tight to compliment the light movements.

Haneul and Mirae are both exceptional dancers from different groups, from what Soonyoung’s heard and from what he’s watched. Despite their natural talents, Soonyoung finds multiple flaws when he witnesses the awkward chemistry between the two. Both of them are similar in a lot of ways, which would’ve been great if they weren’t so shy and be able to _actually_ look each other in the eye. 

With their showcase to open MAMA in just a little over a month, Soonyoung realizes he has his work cut out for him as he watches the two bump into each other in an attempt to twirl towards the middle. 

He sighs as Haneul and Mirae bow to each other with embarrassed looks, faces pink.

They’re only 17 seconds into the song...

...for a 50 second choreography.

Soonyoung pauses the music and stands up from where he’s sitting on the floor. He walks towards the two and hums thoughtfully. 

“Sorry, sunbaenim,” Hanuel mutters sheepishly, his head bowed. “I’ll try better next time.”

Beside him, Mirae nods her agreement. “Me too."

“Is there something wrong with the choreography?” Soonyoung questions instead, trying to get to the root of the problem, “Or do you not remember it? I can show you again, you just need to ask."

“That’s not it, sunbaenim,” Mirae protests, shaking her head frantically. “I remember it clearly — "

“Does the tempo feel too fast or slow?” Soonyoung continues, his gaze shifting between the two. “Does it feel too intimate with each other? You both seem awkward, but from what I’ve seen and from what I’ve heard from your managers, you’ve danced together before. Ever since we started, your expressions are always stiff and unemotional. Dancing is not only about movement but also incorporating emotions for the best possible outcomes."

“Yes, sunbaenim.” Both of his students reply, looking a little disappointed.

“Why don’t we take a few minutes off?” Soonyoung suggests. “Try to get to know each other more, okay? We can’t have you dancing at the showcase looking like you haven’t been practicing at all. I’ll ring someone up in the meantime and hopefully he’ll cooperate enough to help me demonstrate what the performance should look like."

Haneul and Mirae both nod, looking painfully awkward as they turn to each other shyly and begin talking.

Soonyoung steps away from them and whips out his phone to dial Jihoon’s number. Jihoon to dancing is Soonyoung to producing, both knowledgable in each other’s areas but not quite to the point of expertise.

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Your call has been forward to an automated voice —_

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and scowls. Either Jihoon is too busy working or he’s purposely ignoring him; the dancer wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrr —_

“Jihoonie."

 _”No, I was not purposely ignoring you, Soonyoung,”_ Jihoon sniffs from the other line.  _”Quit pouting, I can feel it. If you didn’t call to take me out on a ramyun date, I’m hanging up — "_  

”Wait, no _—_ ” Soonyoung whines. However, the line cuts off, leaving the dancer to huff in annoyance, cheeks puffing up as he rings Jihoon’s number again.

_Brrrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrr —_

_”Okay, I actually didn’t mean to hang up.”_ Jihoon sounds like he’s about to laugh but he has the decency to sound apologetic.  _”Sorry, I was gonna hold two things at once but I guess I accidentally pressed the end call button."_

”Sure.” Soonyoung isn’t convinced. “Anyway, I need your help with something  _—_ "

 _”Uh-oh,”_ Jihoon says amusedly,  _”I know that tone, mister. You’re going to bribe me, aren’t you?"_

”I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the dancer says innocently, “but that’s not the point. You know that showcase opening for MAMA I have to choreograph for  _—_ "

“ _Haneul and Mirae? Yes, you’ve talked about it numerous times."_

“Right. Well, I’m having a bit of trouble because  _—_ "

_”Wait, did I hear that right? I think my phone is lagging. Can you repeat that? You, Lee Soonyoung, is having trouble with choreographing — “_

“Yes, okay, shut up and stop interrupting me. Let me talk. And I told you not to call me Lee Soonyoung so unexpectedly!” Soonyoung whines, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. “Anyway, like I was saying, I’m having trouble because the two are so awkward with each other even though they’ve danced together before and I don’t know why _—_ "

_”They like each other, idiot."_

”Well, okay, but shouldn’t that make it easier for them to work together?"

 _”Maybe they haven’t confessed,”_ Jihoon hums.  _”You know we were like that too. Remember Shoot Me Before You Go? You had a hard time looking at me after I used my satoori."_

”Excuse you,” Soonyoung scoffs, feeling his ears turn warm, “At least I didn’t replay your fan-cam a hundred times."

 _”Off topic,”_ Jihoon declares, and Soonyoung can hear the embarrassment seeping into his voice,  _”We’re getting off topic. What did you call me for anyway and what are you bribing me with?"_

Soonyoung grins. “I need you to come down here and help me demonstrate the dance so they get a feel of what the performance should look like."

 _”I didn’t know you were this much of an idiot,”_ Jihoon deadpans.  _”Soonyoung, I don’t even know what you’re choreographing."_

”MAMA 2016, special stage."

There’s a pause. Then, very carefully  _—_

_”What’s in it for me?"_

”Kisses and cuddles for the rest of your life?"

Another pause.

_”I’ll pass."_

Soonyoung huffs, crossing his arms. “Fine, I’ll treat you on that ramyun date."

_”And kisses and cuddles."_

”Hoonie! You said you’d  _— "_

_“Take it or leave it, I’m coming down in five."_

The line goes dead and Soonyoung giggles quietly to himself, pocketing his phone as he spins around to watch Haneul and Mirae talk to each other. He smiles at the sight.

“Ah, my Hoonie loves me so much."

 

_—_

 

As soon as Soonyoung hears the doors open, his head snaps up. His eyes catch sight of his husband coming in cautiously, like he’s expecting something. 

“Yeobo!” Soonyoung exclaims excitedly, bolting for the younger with his arms wide open and inviting. However, before he can embrace the younger, Jihoon shoves a towel in his face, preventing him from touching him.

“You are not hugging me with all that sweat,” Jihoon says flatly. 

“How did you  _—_ "

“You did this last time. I come prepared now."

Soonyoung pouts but takes the towel and wipes his sweat away, mussing his hair up in the process. When he catches sight of his appearance in the mirror, his hair is stuck up in different directions, fierce and messy. He can’t help but raise his hand and curl his fingers, resembling a tiger’s paw.

“I haven’t lost it,” he says proudly, crinkling his nose as he squints his eyes. “Tiger’s gaze."

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. He takes the towel away from Soonyoung and stuffs it in the back of his shirt. “So...MAMA 2016, special stage, huh?"

Soonyoung grins at him through the mirror. “It’s not exactly the same, of course. The music is different and so is the choreography, but I thought it would be nice for the dance to have little elements of that special stage. Like I said, I need you to help me demonstrate how the dance should look like so they get a feel of what the performance should be. You helped me choreograph that dance."

Jihoon scrunches his nose and crosses his arms. “What makes you think I remember how to do it? Even better, what makes you think I can still dance?"

“We waltz on our balcony."

“So can everyone else."

“Wonwoo can’t waltz though."

“Everyone else besides Wonwoo."

Soonyoung sighs and plants his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks, squishing them slightly. “Please? For me? I wouldn’t have called you if I already called Yuju, but she’s traveling right now."

Jihoon grimaces at the affection but heaves a slow sigh. “I’m rusty though."

“No, you’re Jihoon,” Soonyoung says cheekily and before the producer can smack him, he says, “No, but really. Even while we worked in Seventeen, you were supposed to be in the performance unit, remember? You were, and still are, one of the best dancers we’ve had. There’s nothing wrong with being rusty, just means there’s more to improve on. So can you dance with me, pleeeeeease?"

Jihoon groans and pushes Soonyoung away. He eyes him for a moment before spinning on his heel and walking towards the mirrors. “Turn the music up, Kwon. This is the last time I do anything for you."

“But you’re treating me with kisses and cuddles later  _—_ "

_”Last. Time."_

Soonyoung shuts up but grins as he brings out his phone and stands a few feet away from Jihoon. Looking back to see his husband standing in position, he plays the music.

The song starts slow, the soft piano playing along with the faint whistle of a flute. There’s a clash of a cymbal, gentle and delicate as the two lovers twirl towards each other. With their backs against the other, they intertwine their fingers and hold them out before twirling outwards again.

Steps light and airy, Jihoon twirls back in and crosses his arms across his chest, his hands on his shoulders. Soonyoung spins behind him and caresses his shoulders, passionate and loving before he takes Jihoon’s arms and outstretches them diagonally. His own hand runs down the length of Jihoon’s wingspan before pulling his arms back just as the sound of a snap occurs in the music.

Jihoon turns and caresses the side of his face tenderly before pushing him off and turning away, like he’s about to leave. Soonyoung reaches for his hand and raises it to his lips, slow and suspenseful before the younger takes his hand away abruptly, taking a step back.

The music fades out as the two stare at each other, but the moment is broken by Haneul and Mirae, who are clapping enthusiastically.

“Wah, daebak!” Mirae exclaims, looking awed with wide eyes.

“That was really beautiful, sunbaenim,” Haneul agrees.

A grin breaks out onto Soonyoung’s face as he looks at his husband. “You liar."

Jihoon breaks out of his own facade and scoffs, arms crossed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about."

 _”I’m rusty though_ _,”_ Soonyoung mimics, rolling his eyes. “What’s your definition of rusty? I sure as hell didn’t see any rust in those moves. You haven’t stepped on my toes either!"

Offended, Jihoon walks towards the dancer and purposely steps on his toes, ignoring his wince as he gives his husband a flat look. “Now you’ll see the rust in these moves."

“I’m joking, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines. “Could you — maybe you could get off — "

“I kind of like it here.” Jihoon shrugs, then reaches up to peck the older’s lips unexpectedly. “It’s more easier to kiss you."

“On second thought, maybe you should stay — "

“But since you asked me to get off, I will,” Jihoon hums, stifling a laugh at Soonyoung’s conflicted expression as he places his feet back on the ground. “Anyway, I’m going back to the studio — "

“No, you have to stay!” the dancer says petulantly, reaching out to wrap his arms around Jihoon. “You can’t just memorize a dance seeing it just once. We have to do it again, until Haneul and Mirae get it, right guys?” 

Haneul and Mirae nod eagerly when Soonyoung turns to look at them with pleading eyes.

Jihoon chuckles. “Is this your way of saying you missed choreographing with me?"

“No!” Soonyoung pouts. 

Jihoon’s raised eyebrow is enough to intimidate his husband.

Soonyoung sighs. “Okay, I do, so can you stay?”"

This time, Jihoon’s laugh is loud as he shakes his head at the dancer’s bluntness. Letting out a sigh, he walks back to Soonyoung’s phone and plays the music, ignoring the wide knowing grin on the older’s face.

“I’ll stay,” Jihoon agrees, “but you’re still owing me those kisses and cuddles — “ Before Soonyoung can cheer, the younger quickly adds, “ _after_ you take a shower."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn’t think I’d get this out today.
> 
> I felt kind of sad watching the Ode To You fan-cams since some of the members were crying (especially Jeonghan, because he never cries) ;-; so I tried making this as fluffy as possible. 
> 
> Apparently there’s a concern going around that Seungcheol has depression because of the black dog symbolization on his earpiece. But I recently found a post that said there’s actually German words on it that translate to “protection” and remember how Cheol said he wants to protect Carats? He’s the absolute sweetest ><
> 
> (Also, that one post that said Soonyoung laid face down on the stage and Jihoon walked up to him and touched his shoulder and said something like, “Hoshi is our adopted tiger.” OMG, PLEASE SOMEONE POST THAT.)
> 
> (UPDATE: Okay, apparently, Jihoon didn’t say, “Hoshi is our adopted tiger.”
> 
> What he ACTUALLY said was, “Hoshi is MY adopted tiger” and can Y’ALL HEAR ME SOBBING IN THE CORNER WTF, THAT’S SO CUTE, ALL THESE SOONHOON CRUMBS. And that video clip where Soonie hits Hoonie because he’s embarrassed and Hoonie didn’t even hit him back like, THE PROGRESS.)
> 
> (UPDATE #2: OMG ALL THE SOONHOON PICS OF THEM HOLDING HANDS AND BEING NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN GENERAL AND JIHOON WEARING SOONYOUNG’S TIGER OUTFIT AT THE CONCERT, I’M DYING
> 
> But also, please rest your voice Jihoonie :( and don’t be too disappointed in yourself.)
> 
> ((Also, Happy Birthday, Jungkookie!))
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	19. Officiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Happy Soonyoung and Flustered Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Wow, I haven’t updated in almost two weeks, I’m so sorry. I’ve been making progress with my unreleased fic to chapter 11, so that’s something. School’s been kicking my ass lately too, so I’ll try to make this extra fluffy in exchange for my absence.
> 
> This drabble is also a response to my previous drabbles and comments :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung looks up in bewilderment when he hears the deft thud of more mail dropping on the kitchen counter. When he catches sight of Jihoon’s teasing smirk, he groans loudly and drops his head on the table with a loud  _thunk._ He winces at the immediate pain afterwards but it’s nothing compared to the growing headache when he realizes  _just_ how much paperwork he’s doing to pay for their bills.

“Do I have to?” he whines, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand as he pouts at his husband. “This is  _soooo_ much  _woooork._ "

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says flatly. “You only read through  _two_ papers."

Soonyoung’s pout deepens as his eyes skim over the pile of envelopes. “Well, I’m starting to get more than two headaches at this rate. What even  _is_ all of that? My head hurts just looking at it."

Chuckling, Jihoon clicks his tongue and sorts through the pile. “Get used to it,” he says unhelpfully. “More bills, more bills, oh — and would you look at that, even more bills! You’re going to have the time of your life doing these, aren’t you?"

“Sure will,” Soonyoung says dryly. “How do we even have so many bills? We don’t even do anything — wait a minute.” Leaning over to read what’s written on the envelopes, he scowls at a cackling Jihoon. “Very funny."

Wiping away a fake tear, Jihoon grins at him, obviously taking pride in the fact that he’d been able to trick his oblivious husband. The envelopes weren’t bills at all; just letters from friends and family along with a few fans who wrote to Pledis in the hopes of reaching out to them.

“It was pretty funny,” Jihoon admits, a smile still on his lips as he looks through the pile again. “Okay, for real though. There’s one from Cheol...one from Jun, Wonwoo...ah, eommaalso wrote."

“Oh?” Soonyoung’s ears perk up at that. “Who’s eomma are we talking about?"

The younger man can’t help but smile at how giddy his husband is. “Your eomma."

Soonyoung hums thoughtfully. “I can’t believe she didn’t send us a care package this time,” he jokes. “Hm, bummer. She even managed to send us a whole pot of bibimmyeon last time. Maybe she got caught."

Jihoon snorts. “Sounds like eomma.” Sorting through the pile more, a frown etches on his lips when a large document envelope catches his eye. “A letter from the government? We didn’t — Oh, it’s for you."

Tilting his head, Soonyoung makes a noise of confusion as Jihoon hands him the brown envelope. “From the government?"

“See, this is what you get when you don’t remember how to pay for the bills. The government always knows,” Jihoon says lightly but the look on his face is anything but joking. “That’s a little alarming. Did you do something?"

“Not that I know of.” Soonyoung shakes his head, flipping the envelope in his hands as he gnaws on his lip. 

Jihoon shrugs. “Open it then, it can’t be that bad."

As the younger turns away to open the pantry, the dancer lets out a whine. “Wait, Jihoonie, what if it  _is_ that bad? What if I did something illegally and I didn’t even know about it? Like those videos titled something like  _11 Things You’re Doing That You Didn’t Know Was Illegal._ What if I did one of those 11 things? What if I get arrested?"

“Then you get arrested,” Jihoon deadpans, two packs of ramen in his hands. “Besides, even if you do get arrested, the fine probably won’t be that big. I’ll bail you out."

“But what if it  _is_ that big?"

“I’ll take care of the house, don’t worry."

“Jihoon!"

Laughing, Jihoon sets the packs of ramen on the counter and shakes his head. “Relax, Soons. I don’t think it’s that serious. Just open it."

Dubiously, Soonyoung stares at the envelope, then turns to his husband and in a small voice, he asks, “Good luck kiss?"

“Oh, for fuck’s sake — “ Jihoon rolls his eyes but nonetheless reaches over the counter and presses their lips together. “You’re absolutely ridiculous."

Soonyoung gives him a cheeky grin back, the grin that makes him look like a hamster as he peels open the envelope carefully. When he manages not to make a tiny rip, he peeks into the opening and frowns at the sight. A noise of confusion escapes his lips, making his husband antsy.

“What is it?” Jihoon questions, packs of ramen forgotten as he rounds the island to peek over Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Unable to answer him, Soonyoung pulls two sheets of paper out, one slightly thicker than the other. Flipping them over, he reads what’s on the first sheet, eyes slowly widening with each sentence.

 

IN THE CIRCUIT COURT OF South KoreaSUBDIVISION, SEOUL 3rd DIVISION

IN RE: Legal Name Change

 

ORDER FOR NAME CHANGE

On this date, the petition of Kwon Soonyoung is presented, the petitioner appearing in person, pro se, and the Court, from the petition files herein, the testimony given, and other proof before the Court finds:

The petitioner has shown reasonable cause for changing his/her name. IT IS THEREFRE ORDERED that petitioner’s name be changed from Kwon Soonyoung to Lee Soonyoung and that petitioner shall hereinafter be known as Lee Soonyoung, and IT IS FURTHER ORDERED that he/she shall sue and be sued, plead and be impleaded, by the name Lee Soonyoung.

IT IS FURTHER ORDERED that the petition filed here in and this order be entered by the Clerk upon the record of this Court.

       Yang Bojin          
CIRCUIT JUDGE

 September 6, 2029   
Date

  

APPROVED:

 

    Lee Soonyoung      
Petitioner 

 

With shaking hands and a racing heart, Soonyoung lets his mouth fall open when he reads the thicker sheet of paper, realizing it’s not just any document.

 

**Certificate of Name Change**

_This is to verify the official change in name of Kwon Soonyoung born on June 15th, 1996, to the one below:_

**_Lee Soonyoung_ **

_On September 6, 2029, the South Korea law court has granted the legal name change of Lee Soonyoung._

 

_With benefits of affidavit from the Court and/or legal documents of proof, this will control records for future reference_

 

From behind him, Jihoon makes a pleased sound. “That was pretty quick. I thought it would’ve taken longer but — oh my God, are you crying?” Laughing, Jihoon pulls his sweater sleeves over his hands and wipes Soonyoung’s snuffling face, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “Aren’t you happy? Why are you crying, silly?"

“What kind — What kind of question is that?” Soonyoung promptly bursts into tears soon after, face contorting into something ugly and weird yet adorable and soft at the same time. “Of course I’m happy, that’s why I’m crying."

Jihoon laughs harder, holding his husband’s face between his hands lovingly. Squishing his cheeks and rewarding himself with a cuter sight of Soonyoung, he fondly says, “Like I said, you’re absolutely ridiculous. I told you it can’t be that bad."

“It’s not bad at all.” Soonyoung’s voice becomes heavy with emotion as he pulls his husband to him and buries his face in his neck. “Not at all."

“Ugh, get off me,” Jihoon groans, but his actions are contradicting as he cradles Soonyoung’s head affectionately. “You’re getting snot all over me, Lee."

There’s a beat, then a choked sob and suddenly, Jihoon’s neck becomes an overflowing waterfall as Soonyoung cries harder at the name, blubbering nonsense that he can’t bother to make out. What he  _does_ catch is “I’m a Lee, Jihoonie, I’m a Lee,” over and over again, and Jihoon can only listen and let a fond smile spread across his lips as he comforts his husband.

“Why are you crying to begin with?” he questions with a snicker. “I’ve called you Lee multiple times before."

“But now it’s official!” Soonyoung wails, seemingly suffocating through his tears. “And it’s real and — and Jesus, I’m a — I’m a Lee, Jihoon!"

“No, you’re Lee Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s unable to stop himself from making the joke. “ _I’m_ Kwon Jihoon, remember?"

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung wails louder, and Jihoon can’t help but laugh.

“Sorry, I had to,” the younger says, turning his head to press a kiss on the dancer’s cheek. “But yes, you’re a Lee now, Soonie. You should be honored you’re taking my surname."

Soonyoung pouts against his neck, still sniffling. “You’re not helping my heart."

“Didn’t know I was supposed to."

“Hoonie..."

“I’m joking,” Jihoon laughs, pulling himself away from Soonyoung’s embrace to wipe the mess on his face away. When the dancer is clean and snot-free, he leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. “Love you, Lee."

And Soonyoung smiles at him, teary-eyed and bright and everything good in the world. With another kiss, the older murmurs against his lips, “Love you too, Kwon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...wrote this on a whim. At some point, my dad came over and read this over my shoulder so I had to keep scrolling up and down to prevent the embarrassment from coming, oops.
> 
> A-knee-way
> 
> Oml, Soonhoon holding hands during the encore stage and OMG, sleeveless Soonhoon in the latest Inside Seventeen episode, I’m gonna die. Sleeveless Meanie and peep at Minghao and somehow, Jun and Han still manage to look great despite not going sleeveless, life is so unfair.
> 
> AND THE CONCEPT PHOTOS, SOONYOUNG’S JAW IS SO SHARP WTH
> 
> Kay, I’m gonna go before I get carried away again.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	20. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Attempting-to-be-Stern Soonyoung and Pouty Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might be a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter if you squint hard enough :) If you read the ending notes, you’ll understand.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Don’t get him wrong, Soonyoung loves animals of all kinds (especially tigers) and he wouldn’t dare reject an opportunity to pet one if the chance was bestowed upon him. He’s pet-sitted a few times in his teen years for his neighbors to help his mother pay for rent and although he’s enjoyed taking care of big dogs and small puppies, he will never forget the terrifying moment of cat-sitting Hyelim-noona’s kitten. (Let’s just say it involved tons of scratches, ruined pillows and lots of pooping.)

Speaking of kittens.

Soonyoung loves cats (despite his experiences), he really does. He loves Jihoon too, but that’s a given. Somehow, God had given his Jihoonie traits of a cat and as much as he loves his husband, he doesn’t know how Jihoon had all of a sudden manifested the appearance of a small white kitten in their house.

Let’s take this back a notch.

 

―

 

Soonyoung sighs as he finally toes off his shoes by the door, adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder when it begins to ache. Unlocking the door, he steps in and slips into his comfortable (but horrendous) yellow fuzzy house slippers, hooking his bag on the wall rack.

Humming quietly to himself, he jumps when he hears a crash in the kitchen, followed by a curse of surprise. Frowning, he walks towards the source of the noise, poking his head through the kitchen door. “Jihoonie?"

“Soon ― Soonyoungie!” Jihoon immediately whirls around, seemingly using his body to cover something. The producer smiles, wide and warm as he greets the dancer. “Welcome ― Welcome home, yeobo."

 _Okay_ , Soonyoung thinks, _what is he doing home early?_

It’s not that Soonyoung doubts Jihoon’s love for him. He knows his husband, knows that Jihoon is irrevocably in love with him (not that he’s bragging). However, because he knows his husband like the back of his hand, he knows that Jihoon has certain...tendancies that’s very unlike him when he’s nervous.

First of all,  _Soonyoungie._ Sure, Jihoon’s called him  _Soonyoungie_ many times in the past, especially during their times as idols. However,  _Soonyoungie_ had become  _Soonie_ in a short matter of time when they started dating and ever since then, Jihoon has never called him  _Soonyoungie_ unless he wants to tell him something important or he’s jittery.

Second of all, Jihoon never smiles at him when he comes home. Okay, it’s not as bad as it sounds. When Soonyoung comes home and greets his husband (on the occasions Jihoon _is_ first home), he’s usually greeted back with a curt nod or a hum of acknowledgement. It’s not to say Jihoon doesn’t care about his arrival, more like the younger  _always_ knows the exact time he arrives, so he’s not surprised in the slightest.

Thirdly,  _yeobo._ Jihoon usually only calls him  _yeobo_ when he’s feeling playful or he’s in the mood to tease. There’s only rare cases where  _yeobo_ comes in to play when Jihoon feels guilty for doing something and tries to sweet-talk his way out of it.

Last of all, Jihoon doesn’t stutter. Sure, he doesn’t talk as much as Soonyoung and although he’s the most vocal about disagreements, his tongue is sharp and on point. He always has a backup reason to make sure he gets his point across, even if he’s in the wrong.

So Soonyoung can safely assume that Jihoon is hiding something from him.

His frown deepens as his husband’s smile continues to grow, more awkwardly this time. “Is something wrong, love?"

“Nope!” Jihoon pops the ‘p’, scratching the side of his neck. “Nothing wrong at all. Why do you ask?"

Soonyoung eyes him for a moment then shrugs, taking a step towards the younger to give him his signature hug and kiss greeting. “Nothing, just...you seem nervous."

“Don’t step on the kitchen floor!” Jihoon exclaims abruptly, seemingly moving back against the island counter more. “I, uh ― I just mopped it so it’s really, really, really, slippery. I wouldn’t want you to slip and crack your head or something like that."

 _Okay,_  Soonyoung thinks, _this is getting a little weird._

”Since when have you ever cared for my well-being?” he jokes instead, then lifts one of his yellow fuzz-covered feet. “It’s okay, see? I’m wearing slippers."

“Still,” Jihoon insists, and all of a sudden, he’s tip-toeing. Soonyoung’s eyes catch a flash of movement behind the producer’s back, and the latter tries to make his shoulders more broader, still on his toes. “It’s ― It’s dangerous. And why do you assume I don’t care for you? I baked you cookies just yesterday because you kept whining."

Soonyoung clicks his tongue but he doesn’t take his eyes off the spot behind Jihoon’s back. “You wouldn’t have baked me cookies if I hadn’t kept whining. Hannie-hyung simply has to  _ask_ you to get you to cook. See the difference?"

Jihoon scoffs but doesn’t move. “What are you talking about? It’s because I don’t see Hannie-hyung all the time. Meanwhile, I have to see your ugliness everyday. I have to deal with so much. See the difference?” he mocks.

Pouting, Soonyoung takes another step closer, watching Jihoon press himself up against the island as much as possible. “That’s mean, yeobo, but yes, I do see the difference. You love me more than you love Hannie-hyung, right? I’m right, right? Am I right, Hoonie? I know I’m right."

Jihoon’s about to say something (speaking of sharp tongues), most likely to chastise him on the excessive amount of _right’s,_ when a quiet mewl resounds throughout the peacefulness of their humble abode. 

They both freeze for a moment and Soonyoung eyes the way Jihoon gnaws on his bottom lip, arms fumbling with whatever is behind him. He crosses his arms and leans his weight on one leg, an eyebrow quirked as if to say  _I’m waiting_ in the typical mom fashion. Jihoon averts his gaze, and when another mewl comes from behind him, he begins coughing excessively.

“I think...something’s wrong with my throat,” Jihoon blatantly lies. “Haha, that’s funny, right? Right, Soonyoungie? I’m right, right? I’m ― I’m so funny, right?"

Soonyoung doesn’t bat an eye. “Jihoon."

This time, a small  _meow_ emits from behind Jihoon and the producer coughs loudly again. “Wow, it’s ― it’s really getting bad. Maybe you can be a dear and ― " Whatever he was going to say next is interrupted with the loud clatter of a glass bowl that had somehow fallen from behind him and miraculously hadn’t broken. Unfortunately, bits of chicken and rice scatter over the floor, dirtying his efforts of cleaning it.

Soonyoung hitches his eyebrow further. “Jihoon."

Even though he knows Jihoon knows he’s not oblivious to what’s happening, the latter still has the audacity to act unaware of the small accident. 

“It’s not what you think,” he insists.

And when a small tabby kitten comes crawling from underneath his arms, Soonyoung only emphasizes his tiger gaze further at his husband, expression flat as he says, _”Kwon Jihoon."_

Jihoon deflates, shoulders slouching and lips pulled into a pout. “Okay, so maybe it’s exactly what you think."

”Jihoon,” Soonyoung sighs slowly, rubbing a hand over his face. “Hoonie, baby, you know we don’t have the time to take care of a kitten. We’re already busy with our jobs and we’re not in the house very much until late at night.”

“But look at her!” Jihoon insists, twisting around to hold the kitten up to Soonyoung’s face. “Look at her, Soonie! How can you say no to this face? I found her in a cardboard box when I left the studio.”

Soonyoung flinches at the close proximity between him and the kitten. He almost goes cross-eyed as he stares at her face, leaning back slightly to get a clearer visual of the sight in front of him. The kitten stares at him with her large eyes, glassy-like and wide with wonder as she peers up at him curiously. Her ears are twitching slightly and her head tilts in that typical adorable cat behavior. She’s covered in dark brown stripes that oddly reminds Soonyoung of a tiger.

When his eyes stray up a little further, he catches Jihoon’s own wide and pleading eyes fixated on him. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more adorable look on the producer’s face than now but he needs to stay strong, for both the benefit of himself and Jihoon. 

“No, Jihoon,” he says firmly. “We’re busy with work, we can’t afford to take care of an animal.”

”But kittens don’t even do much!” Jihoon exclaims — dare Soonyoung say — almost childishly as he takes the kitten back in his arms. “They’re exactly like cats — ” 

“They _are_ cats — ”

“ — they just laze around all the time! She won’t be much of a hassle, I swear. We’re not even as busy as when we were idols!”

It’s times like these where Soonyoung questions if he truly is the man-child of their relationship. Although he’s been perceived as the childish one in both their group and relationship, he’s reminded ― on the rare occasion ― that Jihoon can, indeed, have his own adolescent moments, and it just so happens that Jihoon’s brain reverts petulantly at the thought of  _kittens_ , of all things.

”Jihoon, we can’t — ” 

“Please, please, please?” Jihoon, _honest to God_ , pouts. “Look, she even looks like a tiger with her stripes! Doesn’t she look like one? You love tigers, don’t you? You’ll love her too, I know you will. She’ll be our child!”

Soonyoung almost can’t believe what he’s hearing. He and Jihoon have danced around the topic of children over the courses of their love-making sessions, and he had truly thought that Jihoon genuinely had no interest in having children of their own. Although he probably doesn’t mean actual babies, he feels his heart beat faster all the same from hearing Jihoon saying  _our child._ It’s like he’s had it on his mind all along.

”She’s cute,” Soonyoung admits, reaching up to scratch the back of the kitten’s head gently, “but Jihoon, who’s going to watch over her when we’re both gone? You and I both know we’ll be too busy with our work lives like we always are, and more or less, we come back home dead tired. We can barely take care of  _ourselves_ as it is, let alone a baby animal."

Instead of being discouraged, Jihoon only seems to become more stubborn. “I  _can_ take care of her. _Pleaseeeeee_ , Soonie, _pleaseeeee?_ We can even name her Bubba Tiger or  _Horangi_ or something, anything you want. I can’t leave her out there."

Soonyoung’s heart bursts. “Jihoon, it’s such a big responsibility..."

Jihoon looks like he’s about to cry. “Soonie, please, we’ve carried Pledis on our backs for years. There’s nothing big about taking care of a kitten. Please, Soonie, for me?"

The kitten looks back up at Soonyoung with those big sad eyes, and Jihoon is looking up at him with his own _big sad_ eyes, and he feels his resolve crumble into dust. He doesn’t know if he should be ashamed of how weak he is for his husband.

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, he relents, “I am  _not_ cleaning out her litter box, for your information."

And just like that, Jihoon’s eyes brighten significantly, a wide, pleased smile on his face as he cuddles the kitten close to his chest. The kitten doesn’t seem to understand what’s going on, but she doesn’t seem to be sad anymore. Soonyoung finds himself smiling at the sight despite his broken promise to not let himself get carried away. As long as Jihoon’s happy, he’s happy too.

“You’re the absolute best, yeobo.” Jihoon’s eyes are twinkling, formed into half-moon crescents as his canine-like teeth poke out. “I love you so much!"

Suddenly, Soonyoung forgets why he tried to deny the kitten in the first place. However, before he lets himself get whisked away by Jihoon’s words, he pokes a finger into his husband’s chest and sternly says, “This absolutely does not mean Tiger Kitty gets to take my place as your cuddling partner. I still haven’t gotten my greeting kisses and hugs, Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon laughs, smile widening as he gently places the kitten on the floor before straightening back up and wrapping his arms around Soonyoung.

Pleased, Soonyoung wounds his arms around Jihoon’s waist and tugs him closer, dipping his head for his usual set of several kisses before another  _meow_ interrupts them.

Soonyoung lets out a grunt and pulls away, frowning at the tabby kitten. “You’re just jealous  _you’re_ not the tiger in his arms now."

Jihoon laughs again, harder than he should’ve, and when the tiger-like kitten prances away, Soonyoung thinks he’s won this round.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) THE TEASERS, OH MY GOD. All the theories of what the fears are, Jihoon and Seungkwan’s high notes, Jesus Christ, and the fucking choreography part where they drop down and only move their feet (that was fucking hot). They all look SO GOOD. 
> 
> 2) I’ll try update on Monday for a special chapter since the MV comes out :) Let’s get them a dasaeng for this comeback!
> 
> 3) How do you guys feel about mpreg? Do you prefer mpreg or adoption? Let me know in the comments please!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	21. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. SMUT (and head-over-heels Soonhoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I actually can’t believe I got this out on the same day as the MV (which, speaking of, read author’s note for my rants on that :))
> 
> WARNING: Smut ahead, please read at your own viewers discretion.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon giggles, high-pitched and loud and  _very_ unlike him as Soonyoung tosses him onto their bed, but he can’t bring himself to care. He feels a little light, a little airy, and okay ― maybe he’s had a drink too much and he’s a  _little_ intoxicated, but he’s happy and comfortable and where he  _belongs_ in his husband’s loving embrace. There’s no denying the unbreakable trust he feels when he’s with Soonyoung and he knows the dancer would never lay a harmful finger on him, even if he’s just as intoxicated as Jihoon, maybe more.

Chan and Yuju's wedding had been an absolutely incredible experience, and dare Jihoon say ― emotional. Seeing the last member of the maknae line getting married had reminded him of his own special day with Soonyoung. Reenacting their first dance together as a married couple had been enough to  _almost_ send Jihoon into tears, especially after he drank two glasses of wine. Stepping on Soonyoung’s toes, bantering and bickering with him lovingly, and reminiscing their vows had sent him on the brink of an overflowing heart, just an eye-smile away from spilling over.

They had gotten home fairly slow, but despite the snail speed, they talked into the late of the night, about their future and what’s to come for them, much like they had done on Seungkwan and Hansol’s reception night. They confessed their feelings again, as if they were still in a platonic relationship, as if they were hopelessly in love with each other. But everything had come full circle and along the way, they learned to love themselves and each other, not as hopeless as before.

With their sappy feelings and their fulfilled hearts, the both of them had finally made it home after a long day, and with smiles as big as their overflowing affections, they decide to become one together.

Jihoon lets his smile become dopey when Soonyoung crawls on top of him, an equally lethargic grin on his face. He wounds his arms around the dancer’s neck, their giggles becoming quiet, sweet melodies filling the peacefulness of their bedroom, and his ears fill with the complimenting arrangements. He could make a song right now if he wants to, could create a whole album dedicated to _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung._ He could make a whole series, have fans theorizing what he means when he releases albums titled _My Friend -_ _Soonyoung, My Boyfriend - Kwon Soonyoung, My Husband - Lee Soonyoung, The Love of my Life - Soonie,_ and _My Idiot -_ _Tiger._

He can’t focus on that though, because his mind is hazy with the way Soonyoung’s hand glides along his waist, caressing him gently and giving a light squeeze. He becomes distracted with the way Soonyoung’s other hand slides against his thigh, hitching it up and hooking it around his waist. He thinks he’s gotten a little more drunk when he sees how intense Soonyoung’s eyes are as they pierce into his own, taking him in, like he’s in awe of who’s in front of him, like he can’t believe how lucky he is.

Jihoon is utterly in love.

He’s not the best in expressing his emotions, but he tries. He wants Soonyoung to feel the same intense, burning, passionate love he feels everyday, every minute, every second. He wants Soonyoung to hear how much he loves him, how much he wants to ramble about the different ways he’d express his love. He wants to treat Soonyoung like the prince that he is, treat him how he _deserves_ to be treated. He doesn’t say anything like that though. There’s nothing to be said when they both understand each other so well, and their gazes express their emotions all the same. 

Jihoon feels the grip on his waist tighten briefly before loosening again, and then Soonyoung’s dipping his head down to press their lips together in a gentle lip-lock. They don’t move much, occasionally pulling away briefly only to kiss sweetly again. In moments like this, there’s barely any activity going on. They simply take each other in, eyes fluttered shut, hands pressing feathery touches against warm skin, and minds decluttered in a wave of calm. They paint a galaxy on each other, to make the other see stars and hues of blues, purples, pinks, and reds before the real action begins, slow and steady.

Jihoon makes the first move, parting his mouth just a little, enough to let Soonyoung know that he’s ready. It’s something they’ve established in the past, a silent rule that lets Jihoon say his consent without the embarrassment of tripping over his words. Soonyoung understands, tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and when Jihoon grazes the back of his neck with his fingertips, he fills the remaining space between their parted lips. 

Together, they move slowly and soon enough, the room begins to fill with the slick sounds of their lips sliding against each other. Jihoon lets one hand slide down Soonyoung’s chest, feeling the broadness and muscle that he’d gained over the years through the thin cloth. Soft pants of arousal and quiet moans of pleasure accompany the quietness of their bedroom, and Jihoon can feel his pants begin to tighten at all the melodies he’s hearing. It’s calling to him, telling him to _take, take, take. Take what’s yours. Soonyoung is yours._

Jihoon pulls away slightly, just enough to feel Soonyoung’s hot breath fan across his lips. He catches his own breath for a moment, mind more hazed with lust. All he can remember is the addicting way Soonyoung uses his mouth and kisses him feverishly, like he can’t get enough, like he needs more. His eyes lower, fixated on the way his husband wets his own lips with his tongue, making them look more plump and elicit a vibrant red, slick with spit.

Jihoon lets Soonyoung kiss him again and again and again, until he decides he can’t wait any longer. Gently, he brings his knee up and grazes it against Soonyoung’s clothed length. He feels his husband pull away from their kiss with a gasp. The room becomes quiet for a moment, but then Soonyoung lets out a harsh exhale and slowly begins to rut against Jihoon’s knee, quiet sighs and noises of pleasure escaping his throat.

Jihoon feels his pants tighten more at the view in front of him. Soonyoung is a sight to behold. With his hair messed up, damp with sweat and his fringe covering his eyes, with beads of sweat rolling down his temples and covering him in a sheen layer, with his hooded eyes looking down at him like he’s the tiger’s prey, with his hips still rolling temptingly; Jihoon’s almost afraid of how wild his thoughts are becoming. He can think of a million things to do just from the sight of Soonyoung alone. He can already feel the dancer’s length harden against his knee.

Too caught up in his fantasies, he almost doesn’t notice when Soonyoung’s pace gradually becomes slower. When Jihoon looks up at him in confusion, the dancer simply raises his hands and begins to undo the buttons on Jihoon’s white dress shirt. A low hiss escapes past his lips as he takes in Jihoon’s naked torso, half of his shirt still tucked into his pants and the other half teasing bits of skin peeking out from underneath. Jihoon has to fight down the hot blush he knows is visible on his chest as he stares up at his husband, knowing Soonyoung absolutely hates it when he avoids his gaze.

A low hum of approval is what makes Jihoon’s chest swell with pride. Throughout their sessions, Soonyoung has always encouraged him to become more confident in himself, especially around him. At first, Jihoon had been too stubborn, too shy, and had even gone as far as to cover his face the whole time whenever he and Soonyoung made love, unable to handle the embarrassment as little mewls and moans escaped him. Soonyoung had been patient, of course, showering him with small kisses and whispers of praises when he’d stop himself from hiding away, and they’ve made love enough times for Jihoon to gain just a bit of confidence in himself now.

“You’re so pretty,” Soonyoung murmurs appreciatively, eyes roaming down Jihoon’s torso.

Just a  _bit_ of confidence.

Jihoon feels the blush on his cheeks intensify as his husband untucks his shirt and undoes the last button, leaving him exposed even more. Instinctively, his hand flies up to cover what he can of his face, but Soonyoung tuts and grabs his wrist, pinning it to the bed. Both of his legs drop back down on the bed shyly. His face is flaming now as the dancer’s tiger-like gaze pierces into him, taking in every bit of him, his body, his soul.

“Soonyoung...” Jihoon mumbles with a slight whine. “You’re staring again..."

Jihoon hates feeling exposed, especially if it’s within Soonyoung’s sight. He loves having his husband’s attention, loves it when Soonyoung’s thoughts are full of him and  _just_ him, but not like  _this._ Not when he’s showing the most vulnerable parts of himself. However, he also loves the way he can trust Soonyoung, the way his husband will worship him like some sort of Greek God and love every inch of him. He doesn’t know anymore, his mind is too contradicting to let him know how he should feel.

Safe is what he decides to feel when Soonyoung settles himself between his legs, hooking them around his waist again. The dancer leans forward, supporting his weight with his arms as he leans down, kissing the spot just below Jihoon’s ear, then blows hot air into it gently, making him squirm at the sensation.

“So pretty,” Soonyoung says again, grinding their hips together lazily. “You’re so fucking pretty."

Jihoon shudders, at both the friction of their clothed lengths rubbing against each other and the praise. He wraps his arms loosely around Soonyoung’s neck and hides his face in his neck, quiet whimpers leaving his throat as he tries to quell down his blush. Soonyoung stops moving, and he has to suppress the complaining whine stuck in his throat.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung croons, nudging Jihoon’s jaw with his nose, “Look at me, sweetie, look at me."

Jihoon hesitantly pulls his head back and nervously meets Soonyoung’s gaze, chewing on his bottom lip timidly. It doesn’t last long though because he’s averting his gaze to the ceiling, cheeks painted with hues of reds and pinks. Soonyoung nudges him again, cooing softly and murmuring sweet nothings until Jihoon gains the courage to look at him again. He struggles to maintain eye contact, only feeling the urge to look away again, but he tries. He keeps trying because that’s what Soonyoung deserves.

His husband rewards him with a kiss. “Beautiful baby. God, you’re so pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty. I’m so lucky."

And Jihoon believes him.

He scoffs, feeling the blush diminish significantly as he retorts, “Please. I’m the lucky one here."

_Oh, there’s the blush again._

But Soonyoung smiles at him, wide and loving and warm and everything Jihoon had fallen in love with. It’s the smile that makes his eyes disappear behind fluffy cheeks, the one that’s as radiant and bright as the sun, the smile that makes Jihoon feel like he’s won the lottery. He wants to smile back, match Soonyoung’s enthusiasm with his own, but before he can, his husband is kissing him again and Jihoon can _feel_ it. He can feel the love Soonyoung tries to convey, the words he’s trying to say, and the actions he wants to display. 

Jihoon tries to pour as much of himself into the kiss as much as possible, overwhelmed with the gradual need to love Soonyoung, show him, tell him, whatever he can. He lets his hands fall to the dancer’s still-clothed chest again, fingertips fumbling with the buttons of his black dress shirt to undo it. They don’t break the kiss, which had become more eager than before, and Jihoon finds another whine escaping his throat without his permission when his hands try to tug Soonyoung’s dress shirt out of his pants, only to be stopped by the belt.

Soonyoung breaks the kiss then, sitting back on his heels as his fingers work deftly to unbuckle his belt. Jihoon almost has no time to huff in annoyance at the sudden loss of contact before Soonyoung is throwing his belt carelessly somewhere in the room, and then he’s on him again, lips attaching to the column of his neck like a magnet. 

Jihoon tilts his head more as his hands work to undo the last of Soonyoung’s shirt, quiet pants leaving his mouth. A particularly harsh suck on his neck is what causes an accidental moan to escape his throat, hands clumsily trying to take Soonyoung’s dress shirt off in surprise. The dancer temporarily detaches his lips again, slipping the shirt off with ease and throwing it away before reattaching himself. With the unexpected distraction, Jihoon doesn’t notice when his husband undoes his last shirt button, nor does he notice when he unbuckles his belt.

It’s only when Soonyoung begins kissing down his chest, leaving a wet trail of heat in its wake, does he realize what had happened. He can feel his breathing becoming more shallow the lower Soonyoung goes, and when he stops just above his belly button, he lets out an involuntary whimper, fingers curling into the dancer’s hair in anticipation. However, Soonyoung doesn’t go any further than that. Instead, he keeps kissing around his belly button, eyes meeting Jihoon’s own mischievously. He bites down gently on the area  _just_ above his waistband, and Jihoon squirms with a gasp, grip tightening on Soonyoung’s hair.

“Soonyoung,” he insists, eyebrows furrowed with frustration. “Soonyoung..."

“Yes, baby?” Soonyoung has the  _audacity_ to smile at him like nothing’s wrong. 

Jihoon squirms more, feeling the blush coming back. “Please ― you know what I ― what I want..."

“No, I don’t know what you want,” Soonyoung continues, his smile growing bigger, more teasing. “What do you want, baby? What do you need me to do?"

Jihoon wants to  _cry._ Soonyoung knows what he wants, what he  _needs,_ but he’s playing hard to get. His husband knows how desperate he can get in situations where he’s being denied, being questioned. Soonyoung knows exactly how to rile him up, how to make him  _beg_. And as much as he doesn’t want to give in, to defend what’s left of his pride, he knows Soonyoung can be just as stubborn as he is, if not more. He knows he’ll lose, especially under the influence of a little bit of alcohol, so he tries.

“I want ― “ Jihoon has to swallow the lump in his throat as he averts his gaze again, “I want...I want you..."

Soonyoung hums in acknowledgment, still teething the skin above the producer’s waistband. Jihoon can feel him smiling. “You want me? But you already have me, Jihoonie."

“No,” Jihoon whines before he can stop himself, eyes falling on his husband again. “I ― I want you to ― to..."

Soonyoung lifts his head, gaze piercing into Jihoon’s and causing the latter to look away again. “You want me to...?"

“T-To..."

“Look at me, baby,” Soonyoung says. “Look at me and tell me what you want."

Jihoon obeys, lifting one of his hands to shove a knuckle in his mouth in embarrassment. Soonyoung is staring up at him, eyes sharp yet face so understanding and caring. He’s waiting for him, Jihoon realizes, waiting for him to give his consent. He feels the overwhelming emotions flood his heart at that, at how careful Soonyoung is being, at how accommodating and patient he is. There’s a familiar heat gathering on the bridge of his nose, spreading behind his eyes and he knows what’s about to happen if he doesn’t say anything anytime soon.

He tries again. “I want you to ― I want you to...to fuck ― “ He shakes his head and changes his words, the heat on his cheeks intensifying. “I want you to m-make love...to me..."

And just that small difference in his words is enough to get Soonyoung smiling at him again, warm and lovely. Jihoon watches as the dancer crawls on top of him and straddles his thighs, hands caressing his waist gently and leaving a burning fire on his skin, hot and addicting. Their lips meet in another kiss and that same fire on his skin somehow gets imbedded in his chest, growing and growing with a burning passion.

“Okay,” Soonyoung breathes, fingers undoing the button of Jihoon’s pants, “Okay, I can do that."

The urge to hide away gradually begins to go away the more Soonyoung keeps kissing him, like he’s telling him  _it’s okay, it’s just me, there’s nothing to be scared of._ Jihoon believes everything, helps Soonyoung shrug his pants off until he’s vulnerable in his boxers. It’s okay though, because Soonyoung is staring at him so adoringly, touches feathery and light like he’s made of fine China. 

“So, so, so pretty,” is all Soonyoung whispers, and Jihoon  _believes_ him.

He mewls, reminds Soonyoung he can admire him later and right now, he’s becoming desperate to have his husband’s body against his in a heated session. Soonyoung listens, of course, he always does, and Jihoon lets him leave little galaxies across his neck, painted blue and purple and just a touch of pink. He snakes his hands down between them to undo Soonyoung’s pants and uses his feet to help remove them as much as he can.

“Off,” he mumbles impatiently. “Your pants, off."

He feels Soonyoung laugh against his collarbone but the dancer obeys, leaning back and removing the pants from around his ankles, throwing it next to Jihoon’s. The younger man is absolutely breathless at how  _delicious_ Soonyoung looks in just his boxers, the sheen layer of sweat becoming more visible under the dim light and making him look  _that_ much more dominating. He feels himself twitch at the visuals unabashedly.

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol talking or simply because he’s becoming hasty in his attempts to get it on, but he comments ― without much thought, “You’re really fucking hot, you know?"

 _You’re a fucking romantic, Jihoon,_ he thinks to himself.

He watches in fascination as Soonyoung’s neck begins to turn red, but before he can say anything more teasing, Soonyoung hovers above him again and nudges his jaw with his nose. 

“No, you,” is what his husband says, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Just as Jihoon is about to retort, Soonyoung resorts to a deep grind, effectively cutting off anything he was about say. Instead, a choked gasp escapes him at the sudden friction, and his hands fly up to grasp onto Soonyoung’s shoulders for leverage. The dancer doesn’t stop moving, his own groans accompanying Jihoon’s mewls and moans as they rock against each other.

Jihoon can feel himself begin to leak against his hip, and the harder Soonyoung grinds against him, the wetter his boxers become. Sparks of pleasure run through his lower half, spreading up and up and up, traveling to his throat until a particularly loud moan, high-pitched and long, escapes him.

Apparently, that’s the trigger that sets Soonyoung off. The dancer suddenly has his hands all over Jihoon, almost  _ripping_ off his boxers in his haste to take them off. Jihoon is no better, fingers tugging at Soonyoung’s in a pathetic attempt to take it off. He can feel his breaths becoming shorter with each try, becoming more impatient with each second they’re not touching. Soonyoung helps him, and soon enough, they’re vulnerable and eager and ready for the next step.

Jihoon eyes Soonyoung’s cock, which bobs forward after having been trapped for so long. He almost groans aloud at the sight; the red flushed tip, the leaking head, the slightly veiny and thick appearance. He can almost _feel_ it inside him, sliding in and out, pushing deep inside as pleasure would build at the base of his spine until — 

Jihoon gasps when Soonyoung settles between his legs again, their cocks rubbing against each other slightly as the dancer reaches into the beside table drawer to retrieve a familiar bottle. He watches as Soonyoung opens the cap with frantic shaking hands, eyes full of concentration and pupils blown with arousal. It only takes a few seconds before the cold shocking feeling of the lube drips down his cock, making his stomach twitch at the feeling, and he groans when Soonyoung takes the both of them in his hand and begins to thrust.

The sound of the slick lube and their hips softly slapping against each other as their cocks glide together would’ve been enough to send Jihoon over the edge if he weren’t feeling so _empty_ right now. His head is already spinning with the sensations, mouth falling open and throat working to create melodies he’s never sung before. Soonyoung is there, harmonizing with him as they both work in tandem to gain the most pleasure.

Jihoon can feel his stomach begin to coil, and he’s almost embarrassed with how quick it took him. He bats Soonyoung’s hand away, and with a weak gasp, he breathes, “In — Inside.”

Of course, Soonyoung doesn’t hand everything to him on a silver platter. Rather than prepping him like he should, Soonyoung does the exact opposite and _ceases_ his movements, even taking his hand away. Jihoon wants to strangle him, maybe even hurdle him out the window, but instead, he lets out a pathetic noise of dismay, hips uselessly bucking up to try and gain more friction. 

“What inside?” Soonyoung asks, smirking cheekily. “We’re in our bedroom already. You wanna take this somewhere else? So dangerous, Jihoonie...”

Jihoon has the urge to cry again. “No, you fucking bastard! I want — I want you...in — inside me...”

”I don’t think that’s possible, baby,” Soonyoung continues, his hand wrapping around his cock and languidly stroking himself up and down. “Be specific, sweetie. What part of me do you want inside you?”

Jihoon feels his face erupt into flames. Soonyoung is purposely trying to give him a show, to tempt him into begging and so far — much to his dismay — it’s working. He feels a pool of heat spread throughout his stomach at the sight of Soonyoung stroking himself, eyelids lowered and mouth curled into a smirk. The bastard _knows_ what he’s doing.

”I want — ” Jihoon swallows hard. “I want your c-cock. Inside me. I want your cock...”

Jihoon can see the way Soonyoung’s eyes dilate more, fully blown with arousal and lips slick from his tongue. His own chest heaves, half-embarrassed with what just came out of his mouth and half-relieved he had the guts to say it. 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung breathes, and then he’s clumsily coating his fingers with lube desperately. “Fuck, yeah, okay.”

Jihoon’s gaze fixates on the way Soonyoung rubs his fingers together before spreading them apart, watching the lube separate slowly until it drips down his fingers. Soonyoung turns back to him, supporting his weight with one arm and lowering his hand between them. That’s when the producer lets his legs fall open, pliant and willing and _exposed_.

Jihoon sees the way Soonyoung’s breath stutters at the movement, and he knows his gaze is trained on what’s below, but he can’t close his legs now, not when Soonyoung’s holding them apart, wide and open. Jihoon wants to hide his face again, but before he can, Soonyoung prods a finger into his entrance, testing.

”Shit,” Jihoon swears at the sudden coldness, hips jerking involuntarily. 

He can see Soonyoung’s eyes darken significantly, and then he feels him slowly push in. Jihoon squirms, mouth dropping open again with symphonies until Soonyoung stops. He seems to wait for a moment, but Jihoon reaches down and squeezes his arm, eyes telling him to _start moving._ Soonyoung crooks a finger experimentally, and when Jihoon spasms at the feeling, he retracts his finger before pushing in again. That’s when the real orchestra starts.

Jihoon moans low in his throat as Soonyoung’s pace gradually begins to speed up, his finger rubbing against his prostate and emitting sparks of pleasure that pools in his groin. He doesn’t have time to prepare when Soonyoung adds a second finger without warning, stretching him even more and increasing the pleasure. His moans gradually begin to get louder, and when Soonyoung adds the third finger, that’s when he starts to feel the burn.

”Soon — Soonyoung...” he whines, another mewl slipping past his lips when his husband wraps a slicked hand around his cock and begins to stroke. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Soonyoung soothes. “I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.”

Jihoon believes him, and when Soonyoung adds the fourth finger, the burning intensifies, mixed weirdly with the growing pleasure as Soonyoung continues to stroke his cock. He’s whimpering, he realizes when he tries clearing his cloudy mind. He doesn’t know why, but even though the pain has yet to dissipate, he thrusts back against Soonyoung’s fingers, trying to get the most of what he can before the dancer stops.

Soonyoung does stop after a while, pulling his slick-ridden fingers out, and before he can stop himself, Jihoon chokes out, “Empty...so empty...”

Soonyoung stutters on his breath, body curving into a weak bow, forehead resting against Jihoon’s collarbone. He stays like that for a moment, shoulders rising and falling with each heavy breath he takes. Jihoon fears he’s said something wrong when Soonyoung raises his head and pierces him with his tiger gaze once again.

”You don’t like feeling empty, baby?” 

Jihoon lets out a whine at that, shaking his head as he tries to fit up against Soonyoung. “Don’t like...Please, please...Soonyoung, need you — inside me.”

Jihoon watches Soonyoung move, watches him rummage through the drawer. When his husband takes out a condom, Jihoon’s hand shoots out to stop him. For once, he wouldn’t mind not feeling rubbery plastic inside him. He wants to _feel_ Soonyoung, feel every inch of him, take everything he has to offer. He wants to feel Soonyoung’s warmth when they connect, when they become one. He wouldn’t mind feeling his husband fill every space with his essence, claiming and taking. He wouldn’t mind having children if it’s with Soonyoung.

He’s ready.

”Uh,” he says dumbly, averting his gaze when Soonyoung looks down at him curiously, “You don’t have to if — if you don’t want to. Just — Just like this is fine. Without the condom, I mean.”

He can feel Soonyoung’s gaze burn into his temple, and just when he thinks he’s said something wrong again, Soonyoung leans forward and caresses his face, gently turning him so they’re making eye contact. Jihoon doesn’t look away, knows it’ll only make Soonyoung unsure. He _wants_ this, wants what Soonyoung wants, wants a future with him, with kids and grandkids and just Soonyoung in general.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung asks after a moment. “Jihoon, this is a serious thing you’re asking me here. Do you...want me to pull out when I...?”

Jihoon shakes his head, trying his hardest not to break their eye contact. “Just...in.”

They’re quiet for a moment, but then Soonyoung groans, tossing the condom back in the drawer as he climbs over Jihoon again.

”You’re a fucking tease, you know?” Soonyoung asks rhetorically, caging Jihoon between his arms and lowering his hips. “You’re absolutely sure? If you’re feeling uncomfortable, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Jihoon nods, hooking his legs around Soonyoung’s waist. “I’m sure. I’ll tell you, I promise.” 

Soonyoung lowers his head, mouth kissing the previous marks he’d made earlier. He keeps going, probably still trying to process the fact that Jihoon had practically told him he wants children together. When he raises his head again, seemingly having gotten himself together, he stares at Jihoon again.

”Ready?” Soonyoung asks.

”Yeah,” Jihoon breathes, and that’s all the confirmation Soonyoung needs.

Jihoon lets Soonyoung sit back on his heels, hand stroking himself as the other hand generously pours more lube on his length. His legs tremble against the bed, nervously anticipating what’s to come as Soonyoung slicks himself up a few more times before finally, _finally_ positioning himself. The urge to cry comes back for reasons unknown, but Jihoon tries not to focus on that too much.

Soonyoung gives him one last warning look before cautiously pushing in. Jihoon tries not to let the discomfort show on his face as the dancer continues to bottom out, until he’s buried to the hilt. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung throbbing inside him, and his own cock twitches at the feeling. He lets out a sigh as the discomfort begins to fade, and he realizes that Soonyoung, is in fact, now bare inside him. The thought of finally being able to connect with his husband without the flimsy piece of rubber makes his mind hazy again. He unconsciously clenches his muscles, taking in every inch he can as he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

”Ji — Jihoon,” Soonyoung gasps, arms trembling. “Wait — Wait, Hoonie. Give — _huh_ — Give me a second. _Shit_.”

Jihoon waits patiently, knows he’s not better than Soonyoung if his weeping cock is anything to go by. Instead, he cradles the dancer’s head to his chest, needing his own support. He savors the feeling of Soonyoung’s cock pulsing inside of him, and when he can’t help but clench around him, Soonyoung’s arms collapse, a choked groan erupting from his throat. The movement causes Soonyoung’s hips to rock into his, and a gasp escapes him at the burst of sensations.

”Soon — Soonie,” Jihoon pleads, hooking his legs around his husband’s hips loosely. “Please...move, please. I’m ready.”

Jihoon feels Soonyoung’s arms tremble as the dancer lifts his upper body up, and when their eyes connect, he feels a shudder go up his spine at how absolutely _blown_ Soonyoung’s pupils look, seemingly filling his brown orbs. Jihoon finds his gaze falling on the dancer’s spit-slicked lips, wet and red, and he unconsciously wets his own. Soonyoung looks absolutely gorgeous, and he’s all  _his._

“No matter what,” Soonyoung huffs, seemingly struggling to catch his breath, “you need to tell me when you’re feeling even just the slightest bit uncomfortable, okay?"

Jihoon nods, wounding his arms around Soonyoung’s neck tightly. He tucks his face into the crook of his neck, shuddering when Soonyoung pulls out slightly, just enough to thrust back in. A mewl spills out of his lips when he feels the way the dancer’s muscles contract and flex, the way his cock drags deliciously against his walls, constantly pressing up against his prostate.

“So ― _huh_  ― so good, Soonie,” he gasps, throwing his head back against the pillow when Soonyoung’s thrusts begin to quicken. “Feels suh’ good. Take ― Taking me so well ― _hah._ "

He hears a cuss escape from Soonyoung and just that tiny _fucking hell_ is enough to make him shiver violently, muscles clenching again. A low whine slips from his husband and Jihoon lets himself sing his own notes, soft and broken and crying out in pleasure. He can feel the ridges of Soonyoung’s cock sliding in and out of him, like it was  _made_ for him. Another shudder runs through him at that thought, but Soonyoung’s praise kink doesn’t slip past his dazed mind.

Soonyoung loves being praised, Jihoon knows that. He knows Soonyoung loves attention, loves being the center of it. He loves being complimented, especially if it’s by him. However, tonight ― tonight, Jihoon can sense that Soonyoung wants to make this night about him. He can feel it in the way Soonyoung presses small wet kisses against his face, how Soonyoung holds him to his body as tight as possible, as if he needs to be protected. He can feel it in the way Soonyoung’s thrusts are consistent, constantly pleasuring him without caring for himself.

Soonyoung loves him so much, Jihoon’s heart aches. The heat that had gathered behind his eyes earlier spills out, and before he knows it, he’s crying silently, broken moans leaving his lips as his grip tightens significantly on his husband. He trembles as Soonyoung whispers words of reassurances to him, whispers  _I love you_ in his ear like it’s the only thing he can say. Jihoon  _knows_ he’s saying it back, but he himself can’t understand a word he’s saying. He’s babbling, he knows that, barely coherent declarations of love betraying what he truly wants to say.

“Luh’ you,” he keeps slurring, pressing kisses along the column of Soonyoung’s neck. “Luh’v you so much. I luh’v you, Soonie. Luh’ you, luh’ you, luh’ you. You’re suh’ good ― good tuh’ me. Love you."

And Soonyoung laughs, breathlessly. The dancer adjusts his angle, hitches one of Jihoon’s legs over his shoulder, and hastily starts thrusting in and out. He murmurs his own love confessions that Jihoon can barely hear against the sound of his own moaning, but he  _understands_ because it’s  _Soonyoung_ and Soonyoung  _loves_ him just as much as he loves him.

Jihoon sees stars, the familiar hues of blues, purples, pinks and reds slowly coming back. He can feel the knot unraveling in his stomach, building up and burning fire as Soonyoung’s thrusts start to become messy and uncoordinated. He’s so close, so close to releasing, to letting himself become truly vulnerable. He doesn’t do anything to stop the sudden stream of his tears, knows Soonyoung deserves to see him weak and emotional, deserves to know how good of a husband he is. 

“Jihoon ― “ Soonyoung rasps, voice breathless and husky as his hips snap with barely any rhythm at this point. “Jihoon, Jihoon, I’m ― I’m gonna ― "

Jihoon, upon hearing this, grips onto Soonyoung’s shoulders, tightens his leg on his waist, and  _tugs._ His back arches as Soonyoung presses deep inside him with a gasp, followed by a groan. Not too long after, Jihoon feels a gush of warmth flood inside him, hot and wet and filling him up _so well_. Jihoon’s cock twitches against his abdomen at the sensation, once, twice, and then he’s coming in long spurts across his stomach. 

He sees white this time, stars and galaxies and hues of oranges and yellows. His mouth drops open as Soonyoung grinds deep into him, prolonging the feeling and spasming out for a moment. He can feel his chest heaving from the intensity of what just happened and he doesn’t know how long he stays out of it until he feels Soonyoung’s plush lips press gently all over his face.

“That’s it, baby,” Soonyoung murmurs softly. “Come back to me, my love. You’re so fucking beautiful."

Jihoon doesn’t realize he’s still crying until Soonyoung’s thumbs come up to brush against his cheeks delicately, and it’s only then does the overwhelming affections hit him full force. 

He cries again, lets Soonyoung love him for what he’s worth. He doesn’t tuck his face in his neck, only stares up at his husband with his watery eyes, and when Soonyoung’s hand comes up to brush his cheek again, he grabs his wrist and turns his head to kiss his palm, a promise that goes unspoken between them.

_You have my heart._

And Soonyoung smiles at him, eyes glassy as he leans down to kiss him, catching on to the silent promise. They don’t say anything else, they don’t need to. 

The room falls quiet, but they don’t go to sleep just yet. For the remainder of the night, they continue loving each other, until the both of them are sore and bruised, until the last of their tears dry up on their already tear-stained cheeks, until their last kiss is shared between them, until their declarations of love fall silent in their throats with a promise for more.

If Jihoon had a second life to live, he would take it in a heartbeat just to marry Soonyoung again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, FIRST OFF.
> 
> 1) Writing smut is actually really freaking hard to do, but I’m actually really proud of how this turned out! I’m a dialogue-heavy kind of writer, so I’m really proud of myself for putting in so much detail!
> 
> 2) OKAY, THE MV.
> 
> 2.5) THE WHOLE SONG IS A FUCKING BOP, HELLO? THE CHOREOGRAPHY, THE VISUALS, THE VOCALS, OMG. I legit almost cried because of how beautiful they looked. This comeback is really Jihan’s era, like, did you guys see that lipstick and glitter? There was this one part in the MV where Jeonghan is all white, and idk why, but it reminded me so much of Poppy and now I can’t get it out of my head. AND JOSHUA and JEONGHAN’S QUIET LINES IS SO HOT, AND THE CHOREO WHERE THEY MOVE THEIR FEET AND SHOULDERS
> 
> (We really bout’a die, Carats)  
> (JEONGHAN AND DINO’S BLACK HAIR AND MINGYU TOO???)
> 
> 2.6) I honestly thought they’d have a harder fan chant, but it’s much more chill than I was expecting (probably because Hit was so hard, hehe)
> 
> 2.7) Okay, but that one miscellaneous Soonhoon video where Jihoon lies on Jeonghan’s lap and Soonyoung boops his nose and makes a kissy sound (I see you, Soonyoung.)
> 
> 2.8) SECOND LIFE IS MY NEW FAVORITE BALLAD. JIHOON’S FUCKING HIGH NOTES ARE SO ANGELIC. I seriously couldn’t stop replaying it on my phone. WHY DOESN’T HE SHOWCASE HIS VOICE LIKE THAT MORE?
> 
> 2.9) China Line and American Line song? OMG, I wanted to scream because they honestly really deserve it, my poor babies :,)
> 
> 2.10) 247 is another bop too and that part where the choreography looked like Lilili Yabbay (JESUS)
> 
> 2.idk anymore) Back It Up is also a bop, oml. WHY IS THIS WHOLE ALBUM A BOP, IT’S NOT FAIR.
> 
> 2.I still don’t know) LIE AGAIN IS ONE OF MY NEW FAVES. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY, LUCKY AND SNAP SHOOT (their choreography is so playful and cute, omg. They can’t just hit us with that after they dropped the MV, what the hell)
> 
> 3) I AM GONNA SUE IF THEY DON’T GET A DASAENG WITH THIS COMEBACK
> 
> 3.5) PLEASE STREAM THE MV AND VOTE FOR OUR BOYS. THEY DESERVE IT AFTER THEIR HARD WORK FOR ALMOST 5 YEARS.
> 
> *Deep breath*  
> Okay, this author’s note is a fucking mess but I’m done and satisfied, please proceed to fangirl/fanboy with me in the comments, pleASE :<
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	22. Finding Out (Jihoon ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Finding Out (Jihoon ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I just also want to thank you guys for being so supportive and appreciative of my works. Your comments truly make my day (and dawn, hehe) and it’s so heartwarming to see all of you loving the series so far!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

If there was one thing that’s been running in Jihoon’s mind for the past few months, it would be the thought of having children. If you were to ask him what he thought of kids a few years ago, he would tell you he thought they were the spawn of Satan. Diabolical creatures, he’d say, they care about nothing but themselves and their toys. He’d decided to babysit his niece and nephew before and to him, it was the worst decision he’d ever made in his entire life. The images of snot and poop and tears had been enough to cringe at the thought of children and he’d vow never to have his own if the time came.

Now, if you ask him what he thinks of kids, he’d tell you they’re really not as bad as he’d exaggerated. Sure, they’re whiny and little attention-seekers (he’d know, he’s married to a literal man-child), but they’re cute and adorable and just the sight of seeing babies laugh and how similar they look to their parents is enough to get his heart quiver with adoration.

Maybe Soonyoung also played a part in his change of perspective.

When Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan dropped off their adopted daughters for them to babysit, he’d prepared himself for the screaming and crying he thought would happen (again, his niece and nephew were  _nightmares_ ). He was prepared for all the whining and tantrums thrown, and if he were being honest, he thought Soonyoung would be the cause of it (which, no surprise there.)

However, the moment their hyungs dropped off their six-year-old Minha and four-year-old Chaerin, he was in for another surprise. Soonyoung was shockingly good at handling kids and even managed to make shy Minha laugh and shout with glee while Chaerin clapped her hands without a clue of what’s going on. He’d underestimated the dancer’s ability to be responsible (he has a good reason though, but that’s a story for another time.)

When Jihoon had walked into their bedroom, he could feel a tug on his heartstrings at the sight of Minha decorating Soonyoung’s face with makeup and tying his hair in twenty different hair ties. Meanwhile, Soonyoung was recording Chaerin, who’d been dancing to one of their songs from their old days,  _Oh My!_ And when Soonyoung glanced up at him with a sheepish grin on his face, Jihoon couldn’t help but take a picture of the moment, cherishing the sight with a shake of his head and a fond smile on his lips.

He’d been a little dumbfounded when he realized how surprisingly  _empty_ he felt seeing the girls off back to their fathers. The sight of them being sulky with cute pouts on their lips broke Jihoon’s heart. At first, he didn’t know exactly why he’d felt the way he did, but when he closed the door and turned back to a glitter-covered Soonyoung with a tiara on his head, it hit him then.

He wants his own little family, with Soonyoung by his side.

The realization wasn’t as surprising to him. Rather, he’d felt warm inside, at the thought of having children with his husband. He wants to take care of his own kids, wants to see them walk their first step, talk their first word. He wants to see Soonyoung playing with them and putting them to sleep. He wants to see Soonyoung take care of them, in that soft way he does with him. He wants a mini Soonie, and maybe a mini Hoonie, and just the thought of the domesticity of it all creates a yearning inside him.

So when Jihoon hears the timer beep, he feels a weird sense of excitement and dread rush through him. Excitement, because  _oh my God, the results are in._ Dread, because  _oh my God, the results are in._

Amidst the longing for his own children with Soonyoung, he’d completely disregarded the fact that there was also a possibility they couldn’t have kids.

 _What if..._ Jihoon thinks desperately, staring intently at the pregnancy stick on the counter, which lay upside down,  _What if I’m infertile? What if we can’t have kids of our own? Soonie will be absolutely devastated. I can’t do this. I can’t do that to him. It’s been two weeks since we last had sex, right? Okay, okay, I can...I can — I can’t do this. No, fuck it, just turn it over, Jihoon._

With bated breath, Jihoon screws his eyes shut tight as he reaches over and turns the stick up. He counts silently to himself slowly, until he’s reached ten and he’s feeling just a little light-headed. He releases his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply in a pathetic attempt to calm himself down. He covers the little screen on the stick with his hand and opens his eyes, instead focusing on his reflection.

His hair, which is now unkempt from having running his fingers through it from the anticipation, lays messily on his head. His lips are now bright red and swollen from how hard he’s been nervously chewing on them. Overall, he looks like a mess. He lifts his oversized shirt (courtesy of Soonyoung) up with his free hand, enough to reveal his toned stomach with the faint traces of his abs. He caresses it gently, feels it move with each breath he takes. 

 _Maybe..._ he thinks hopefully as he pokes at his tummy.

Dropping his shirt, Jihoon looks down at his other hand, which is still covering the pregnancy stick. He takes a few more moments to calm himself down, shuddering slightly at the nervousness he feels. He doesn’t know why he’s stalling himself. He could end the pain of the unknown and turn over the stick, and even if it’s negative, he’ll try again. 

With that thought in mind, Jihoon takes a deep breath in and turns the stick over. Before he can even think about changing his mind, he removes his hand and lets his gaze fixate on the little screen. 

His eyes well with tears as his heart thuds rapidly against his chest. He sinks down to his knees, legs suddenly weak. Small hiccups escape him as he clutches weakly on the stick. He sniffles, tries to wipe his tears away but to no avail as they keep coming. He brings the stick up to his eyes again with shaky hands, just to confirm.

“...Hoonie?"

Jihoon feels more heat building up behind his eyes at the sound of Soonyoung’s careful voice and a soft knock on the door. Amidst the anticipation of waiting, he’d forgotten that his husband had been waiting this whole time in their bedroom. A swell of affection rises in his chest at that. Even without seeing him, Soonyoung manages to give him the support he needs.

“Just...” he breathes out, gripping onto the counter for leverage. “I’ll — I’ll be out in a second."

“Take your time, baby,” Soonyoung murmurs.

As much as Jihoon wants to take the dancer’s advice, he knows that Soonyoung is dying to hear the results. He owes it to his husband. Soonyoung, who’s been so sweet and caring to him, even if he acts like a little shit sometimes. Soonyoung, who’s been his rock and shoulder to cry on when times had gotten rough. Soonyoung, who loves him to the ends of the earth and is willing to take a bullet for him. Jihoon doesn’t deserve him.

Pulling himself up, Jihoon unlocks the door with trembling fingers and opens it. He tries hard to keep the tears at bay, but the moment his gaze falls on Soonyoung — who’s sitting at the edge of the bed anxiously with lips red and swollen as his — he can’t help but cry.

Soonyoung is all over him in a second, cradling his head to his chest and hugging him close, murmuring words of reassurances to him, of a  _next time._ Jihoon shakes his head and lifts the stick up between them, watches the dancer’s gaze fixate on the screen. He watches as Soonyoung’s eyes water, and then they’re falling backwards onto their bed, rolling over with sobs tumbling out of his husband’s throat.

Jihoon laughs through his own tears, hugs Soonyoung tightly and with all the love he can muster. They probably look absolutely ridiculous, but they’re emotional and happy and Jihoon can’t care less. He croons softly, voice trembling with relief and interrupted occasionally with giggles that dissipate when Soonyoung presses a lingering kiss on his lips, then another, and another, until he’s kissing downwards. Jihoon blushes to the roots of his hair when Soonyoung lifts his shirt up and presses more kisses on his tummy, obviously elated.

Jihoon allows him to have his moment, his heart filling with overflowing affection. He tugs Soonyoung’s shirt to get him to come back up and when he does, Jihoon reaches up and presses another kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he says. “I love you so much, Lee Soonyoung."

And Soonyoung gives him that smile that makes his eyes disappear completely behind fluffy cheeks. 

“I love you too, Kwon Jihoon,” his husband replies, hand trailing down to Jihoon’s stomach again, caressing lovingly, “and I love our little kitten here too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love emotional Jihoon ;;
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	23. Finding Out (Soonyoung ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Finding Out (Soonyoung ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn’t mean to make this so angsty, oops. I’m sorry, Soonie :(
> 
> Also, if you don’t get why Soonyoung could be the one possibly pregnant in this fic, in the chapter Love is in the Air, at the last paragraph, I wrote, “...they continue loving each other, until the both of them are sore and bruised...” Hope this clears up some confusion, hehe.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

In all his years of being involved with Jihoon romantically, dating and being married, Soonyoung always had thoughts of children. He adores kids, adores how cute and clueless they are as they discover the world with messy hands and clumsy steps. He adores the unlimited amount of affection and clinginess they have, how expressive they are as they tell stories of how  _Santa climbed down our chimney last night_ or how the  _Tooth Fairy left me a dollar when I fell asleep!_ He just adores kids with his whole heart.

Specifically speaking, Soonyoung always had thoughts of having children of his own with Jihoon. Questions swarmed through his head like a wildfire.  _Would our child look like me or Hoonie?_ he’d think.  _Would they be quiet or loud? Would they follow our footsteps? Does Jihoonie even want kids?_

The last question had always been a reoccurring theme in his mind. It was enough to get Soonyoung’s hopes to crumble to dust in a second. Soonyoung knows what Jihoon thinks of kids. He can see it in the subtle ways his husband shows his dislike. When they’d go to the park for a nice stroll, Jihoon would always sigh when sounds of loud laughter and screaming filled the peaceful silence between them. When they’d go to the grocery store to run errands, there would be a child throwing a tantrum for not getting what they wanted, and Jihoon would purse his lips and walk in the other direction. When Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua asks them to babysit, Jihoon would groan in annoyance but accept nonetheless.

On the other hand, he and Jihoon had both made love to each other without protection. Jihoon had  _let_ him love him without protection, and he didn’t miss the way Jihoon’s eyes fondly watched him as he played with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua’s daughters, Minha and Chaerin the week after. 

So when Soonyoung sees the two pink lines on the stick, he feels a conflicting array of emotions well inside him. On one hand, he’s absolutely elated. He’s pregnant, pregnant with Jihoon’s child, pregnant with  _their_ baby. He can already imagine all the cute things he’d do, from feeding them to dressing them up in cute outfits to seeing them take their first step. He’d love to have a family with Jihoon.

Contrastingly, he’s absolutely devastated. He knows Jihoon doesn’t want kids, doesn’t want to deal with their messy antics and loud tantrums. The producer had even said it himself in these exact words: “Kids are a pain to deal with. I don’t think I can handle having my own.” His husband likes his privacy, and having kids would disrupt that constantly. The thought of Jihoon leaving him and their child makes Soonyoung sick to his stomach. He feels heat build behind his eyes at the thought as he caresses his tummy, disheartened. He swallows the lump in his throat, glancing at the stick again.

 _I’ll tell Jihoon soon,_ he promises silently to himself,  _but for now..._

Before he can change his mind, Soonyoung throws the stick away and walks out of the bathroom.

 

—

 

When Jihoon comes home that night, it takes all of Soonyoung’s energy not to cry.

The producer arrives an hour earlier than the expected time, looking more relaxed and happier than usual. He greets Soonyoung with a hum and a warm kiss, and _that’s_ definitely not how Jihoon greets him regularly, but it almost manages to make Soonyoung’s dejected feelings disappear. Almost.

 _He’s definitely had a good day at work,_ he thinks guiltily.  _I can’t tell him now. I’ll ruin it._

”What’s got you so happy?” is what he asks instead as he stirs some noodles in a large pot for their dinner tonight.

Jihoon’s lips twitch into a smile as he sets his bag down on one of the dining chairs and sits down beside it. “Remember SB19? I finally finished their next full album, and my manager offered me a promotion and a break. It’ll be released in the next month or so. Ah, it’s like a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I can finally rest up."

“Wow, that’s amazing, Hoonie,” Soonyoung gasps in the most enthusiastic voice he can muster. “You really deserve it. I’m so proud of you! Maybe I should take a break from choreographing too, no? A year off sounds good."

Jihoon gives him a confused look, his mouth caught between what looks like a smile and a frown. Soonyoung regrets what he said instantly and when Jihoon’s gaze continues to burn into his skin, he tries to focus on stirring the noodles more. His heart thuds in his chest but he tries to calm himself down before he does or says anything too obvious.

“A year off?” Jihoon repeats. “I’m only on break for the next two weeks. Is everything okay with your job? They’re not overworking you, are they?"

“No, no,” Soonyoung dismisses, shaking his head as he looks at his husband. “Just...I’m just over-exaggerating like always."

Jihoon gives him another weird look, this time mixed with concern and suspiciousness. Soonyoung struggles to maintain their eye contact but eventually, he fails and turns his gaze back to the pot, fingers reaching to pour the sauce. He can feel the blood pound in his ears as his face warms up with embarrassment. He’s being too conspicuous, he knows, but Jihoon’s always been so observant.

“Soonyoung...” Jihoon says slowly, “Are you okay?"

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Soonyoung questions back, a little too quickly.  _Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, Soonyoung._

His husband eyes him for a moment then shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “You just seem...a little more jumpy than usual. Are you sure everything’s okay? You can talk to me, you know."

 _Redeem yourself, Soonyoung._ ”I’m fine. I guess I’m just a little tired. The kids were a little more excited than normal today because it’s their last practice before they perform tomorrow.”  _Yes, that’s perfect._ ”I’m sure I’ll feel more energized by then though, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about me."

The last part is what seems to make Jihoon relax. The producer scowls at him but doesn’t make any comment, instead rolling his eyes fondly as he rises from his seat. Soonyoung feels his heart gradually slow down to its normal pace as he smiles cheekily at his husband, relieved that he’d saved himself.

“Well,” Jihoon says, “I’m gonna call eomma and appa then. I’ve been thinking about traveling back down to Busan while I have the chance, and eomma’s been begging me to come home. Come with me, I’m sure manager-hyung won’t mind. Eomma and appa have been dying to see you, you know? They won’t stop asking me how you are."

Soonyoung feels the smile on his face freeze. “What?"

“Come with me to Busan,” Jihoon repeats, tilting his head. “It’ll be a nice vacation for us. Plus, you seem to need it anyway."

Soonyoung pauses his stirring, staring at the producer. His once normal heartbeat pace begins to quicken again. How can he tell Jihoon’s parents he’s pregnant if he can’t even tell Jihoon himself? Worst, how  _is_ he gonna tell Jihoon while they’re in Busan? How is he gonna tell Jihoon at all?

“Oh, um — “ Soonyoung clears his throat, slowly moving his hand again. “It — It sounds great, Hoonie, but I have another showcase to supervise next week for the teenagers.”  _Lie._

Jihoon seems simultaneously surprised and disappointed. “Oh, really? I thought you told me you were only teaching for the next two weeks,” he says. “Never mind then, we can go another time."

“No,” Soonyoung says strongly, surprising even himself with how loud he’d gotten. Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “I mean...don’t stay back just because I can’t go, Hoonie. I’m sure eomma and appa miss you. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t visit. I’ll be fine here, I can take care of myself until you come back.”  _And our unborn child._

“I find a lot of flaws in that statement,” Jihoon chuckles, turning around and walking towards the stairs. “Eomma and appa miss you more than they miss me, and you’re not the reason I’m not visiting. I’m just as happy to stay here with you as I am traveling back to Busan, and I also doubt you can take care of yourself.” He gives Soonyoung a pointed look that has him smiling sheepishly. "I’m staying here with you and I’m not changing my answer. I’ll just go and call eomma. Tell me if dinner’s ready.” With that, he disappears up the stairs and closes their bedroom door with a quiet click.

Soonyoung chews on his bottom lip nervously, the guilty feeling he once felt earlier returning stronger. 

 _I should’ve just said yes,_ he thinks frustratedly.  _Why did I have to lie? Fuck, what am I gonna do now?_

He can faintly here the sound of Jihoon laughing over the phone, and his heart hurts when he thinks about how he’s going to ruin that happiness soon. As he grabs two bowls from the cabinet, he debates over his options. He hates disappointing Jihoon and making him upset. All he ever wants in life is making his husband happy, but how can he when he’s pregnant? He doesn’t have the heart to get an abortion, thinks it’s too cruel and even then, would Jihoon be angry he killed an innocent being, their child, without him knowing?

Inhaling shakily, Soonyoung turns the stove off and begins forking the noodles into the bowls before he can get too consumed into his thoughts. He doesn’t want to think about it right now. One way or another, he’s going to have to tell him, he just doesn’t know how. 

 _When I’m ready,_ he thinks,  _I’ll tell him then._

Busy trying to relax himself, Soonyoung doesn’t notice when the toilet flushes or when the house becomes silent right after. Instead, he takes a deep breath and tries to cease his mind from thinking.

“Hoonie,” he calls, setting the bowls down on the table, “Dinner’s ready."

Turning to retrieve some chopped spring onions and some seasonings, he frowns and pauses his movements when he hears harsh whispers from upstairs. Setting the spring onions and seasonings on the table, he almost jumps when he hears the loud slam of their bedroom door. Not too long after, Jihoon comes down the stairs, pocketing his phone with his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

Soonyoung frowns, feeling his heartbeat escalate at the sight. “Hoonie?” he asks carefully. “What’s wrong?"

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says calmly, walking to the dining table and slamming an object down on it. “Soonyoung, what is this?"

Soonyoung’s blood rushes to his ears at how angry Jihoon sounds, despite talking calmly. He’s witnessed his husband like this back in the height of their career as Seventeen, when things had become more stressful and demanding. He’s been at the end of his yelling countless times. However, that’s not the reason he’s scared. It’s the object Jihoon had slammed down that has Soonyoung’s heartbeat skyrocketing and his hands feeling clammy.

The stick.

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to say. His eyes dart back and forth between Jihoon and the stick. His tongue feels heavy, throat closing up, lips suddenly dry. He opens his mouth to say something,  _anything_ , but nothing comes out. It’s like his voice had gotten taken away. He closes his mouth again, wetting his lips with his tongue nervously.

“Soonyoung, I’m going to ask again,” Jihoon says again, voice still deathly calm after a moment of silence. “What  _is_ this?"

“...it’s a — “ Soonyoung clears his throat in an attempt to get rid of the dryness, “it’s...a pregnancy stick."

“This is yours."

It’s not a question and that alone is enough to make Soonyoung want to curl in on himself. It’s like Jihoon is indirectly asking for confirmation, like he doesn’t believe it’s  _their_ child, like he thinks Soonyoung...cheated on him. The dancer feels his heart sink at that, a familiar heat building behind his eyes.

_He doesn’t trust me..._

“Yes, it’s mine,” he says, trying to sound confident as he meets Jihoon’s eyes. “It’s my pregnancy stick. Our — Our baby, Jihoon."

Instead of being relieved like Soonyoung expected, Jihoon only seems more pissed off. “You weren’t going to tell me, were you?” His tone is accusing as he waves the stick in Soonyoung’s direction. “You threw this  _away_ , Soonyoung. When were you going to tell me? Were you going to hide it for as long as you could?"

“I was going to tell you eventua — "

“Is that why you insisted I go to Busan without you? So you could create some scheme to make sure I never knew about it?"

“That’s not why — "

“Did you lie about having a showcase next week too? Answer me, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung wants to cry. “Jihoon...I..."

Jihoon stares at him for a long time, only looking more cold and angry as time passes. The only sound between them is Soonyoung’s sniffles as his throat works to create words he wants to say. The lump in his throat grows bigger and he has a hard time swallowing. His heart thuds loudly in his ears as Jihoon breaks their eye contact, posture tense.

“Do you not want it?” 

Soonyoung feels his mouth drop open as he croaks, “What?"

“The baby,” Jihoon says tersely. “Do you not want it?"

An emotion flashes in Jihoon’s eyes, but it’s gone before Soonyoung can decipher what it means. His mind turns blank at the question.  _Why would he ask that?_ he thinks.  _Of course, I want it._

”I do,” Soonyoung answers, voice on the verge of breaking. “I want it. I want...I want our baby."

“Then  _why?”_ Jihoon asks harshly. “Why were you going to hide it? Why did you throw the stick away? When were you going to tell me, if you were going to tell me at all — "

“Because I know you don’t want kids!” Soonyoung exclaims, tears rolling down his face. He almost reels himself back when he sees Jihoon raise an eyebrow in surprise but he keeps going; he won’t be able to get his words out later. “I know — I know you don’t want kids. You said so yourself, you don't think you’d be able to handle having your own. What — What am I supposed to think then when you say things like — like that? I’ve seen you around children, Jihoon. You always — You’re always annoyed and complaining about them. What am I supposed to do?"

Upon seeing Soonyoung cry, Jihoon’s whole body softens drastically. “Soonyoung,” he murmurs, “I said that when we were  _dating,_ you know, almost  _fifteen_ years ago. My opinion is going to change as time passes."

“Then say something,” Soonyoung sniffles, wiping his eyes. “Tell me what you think of kids now. Tell me what you think of when you hear them screaming at the park and throwing tantrums in the grocery store. Tell me what you think of when you realize I’ll be pregnant with  _your_ child. I don’t — I don’t understand why you’re so angry."

Jihoon steps forward, dropping the stick back on the table. “I was angry because you were going to hide it from me, because you thought I didn’t want our own,” he says slowly, taking another step forward. “I trust you, Soonyoung, I know you’d never do something I wouldn’t do. When I think of kids now...” He pauses for a moment, reaching out to grab Soonyoung’s hand with a subtle smile, “I think of having mini versions of us. When I think of hearing them at the park and at the grocery store, I think about how that will be us in five years. When I realize you’ll be pregnant with  _my_ child...I feel happy. So incredibly fucking happy.”

Soonyoung sniffles as Jihoon wipes away his tears with one hand, the other dropping down to slip under his shirt and caress his stomach. “Don’t cuss around the baby,” he scolds.

Jihoon’s smile widens, eyes lowering between them to stare at Soonyoung’s stomach. His voice drops into a murmur. “I thought...I thought you were hiding it because — because you were thinking about — about getting an abortion.” His thumbs press gently into the dancer’s skin. “But now I realize we’re both just misunderstanding each other again, and I’m sorry I made you think the way you did."

And when Jihoon looks back up at him with tears in his eyes, Soonyoung feels another wave of his own stream down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry too,” Soonyoung mumbles, placing his hands over Jihoon’s. “I’m sorry for assuming, and for making you think I was getting rid of our child. I would never do that."

“I want this child,” Jihoon says quietly, voice trembling ever so slightly. “I want  _our_ child. I want to see you play with them the way you do with Minha and Chaerin. I want us to experience their first step, their first word, their first successful potty-train — “ Soonyoung laughs wetly at that and Jihoon smiles, a tear rolling down his cheek, “ — and I want to see how stupidly domestic we’ll be, how proud parents we’ll be when we look at them and say ‘we made that.’"

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung squawks, giggling at his husband’s choice of words.

“What?” Jihoon laughs, thumbs tracing circles against Soonyoung’s tummy. “It’s true, right? We made a child."

Soonyoung sighs fondly, tucking his face in the producer’s neck. “You’re ridiculous, but I love you."

He feels Jihoon smile. “I love you too.” Another loving caress to his stomach. “And I love our little tiger already."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will come together in the end, don’t worry.
> 
> Also, I’m about to stan SB19, hehe. Go check them out. They’re a Filipino boy-group that has K-POP-like music. (They sing in Tagalog though, hehe).  
> Sobrang gusto ko yung title track nila, “Go Up”, kekeke (I really like their title track, “Go Up”)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	24. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, three drabbles in one day! And because I’m so weak for my readers, here’s a drabble for those who prefer adoption :) 
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Jihoon? We’re here."

Jihoon blinks when he feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and when he turns to look at Soonyoung, his husband gestures to the building in front of them. It’s large and painted a light blue, with several paintings of trees, clouds, and flowers decorating the sides. There’s a large sign in the front with big red bold letters reading  _Adoption Center_ right in front of them. Chalk drawings of all sorts of things decorate the sidewalk, colorful and bright and giving the place an overall cutesy vibe.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung murmurs, “Are you okay? We can schedule an appointment at a different time."

Jihoon shakes his head. The brightness of the place and the friendly atmosphere clashes with his depressing thoughts. He’s seen adoption centers on TV, has seen advertisements in attempts to get people to adopt a child. He’s seen images of children of all ages, has seen their sad eyes and closed off postures. He’s seen interviews of some of the kids, how they came to the adoption center, their stories of why their parents didn’t want them, their life in the center. He’d done his research but even then, he can’t shake off the sinking feeling in his gut when he realizes that they’re going to be seeing some of these kids in person.

“No, no,” Jihoon disagrees. “Let’s go in. I’m just overthinking again."

Soonyoung gives his hand another squeeze. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as they make it seem."

And it wasn’t.

When they both exit the car and enter the building, they’re both pleasantly surprised with how lively the place is. Kids of all ages swarm the place, the sounds of laughing and screaming filling what Jihoon would’ve thought as a dark atmosphere. There’s workers everywhere, some playing with the kids and some doing paperwork. Little children, no older than six, color the walls with crayon, babbling nonsense that he can’t hear amongst the loudness of the place.

Soonyoung leads him to the receptionist desk in front of a large yellow wall and there, they see a young girl, seemingly no older than eighteen.

“Welcome to Seoul Adoption Center,” she greets. “Have you scheduled an appointment with us?"

“Kwon-Lee,” Soonyoung affirms with a nod.

The girl nods, flipping through several papers before finding their file. “Lee Soonyoung and Kwon Jihoon?” Both nod. “Alright, if you follow me, I’ll bring you to one of our care-workers. She’ll be able to help you with any questions you need and your concerns."

Both of them follow the girl — Yangsoo, her name tag reads — into the room filled with children. She leads them into a room at the end of the hall and knocks on the door politely. When a muffled  _come in_ sounds through, she opens the door and allows Soonyoung and Jihoon to walk in. A lady, way older than Yangsoo, sits at a large brown desk, filled with messy paperwork and files. When she looks up, her eyes brighten at the sight of them, readjusting her eyeglasses as she stands up and holds out her hand.

“Lee Soonyoung and Kwon Jihoon, right?” she asks, voice comforting and warm. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Junsong, one of the caretakers here. Please, have a seat. I’m sorry for the mess."

“It’s okay,” Jihoon reassures, taking a seat across from his husband. “Soonyoung is a lot messier than this."

Soonyoung’s cheeks puff up indignantly. “Hey,” he complains, gently kicking Jihoon’s shoe. “I am  _not._ "

Junsong lets out a laugh, eyes crinkling up into crescents as she sweeps the files to the side. “I like you two already,” she says. “Now, what exactly are you two here for?"

“We’ve been thinking about adopting a child together for obvious reasons that we can’t get pregnant,” Soonyoung admits. “We understand the responsibility of taking care of one, especially a baby, but we’re willing to try. We don’t really have an ideal kid we’d like to adopt and the age doesn’t really matter, just someone we’d love and cherish as if they were our biological child."

“How many children are you planning to adopt?"

Soonyoung and Jihoon share a look, a silent conversation playing between their eyes.

“I think one would be best for now,” Jihoon answers, turning to look at Junsong. “At least, until we’re able to handle more."

Junsong nods with a hum. “Well, there are a lot of lovable kids here who I’m sure would be excited to go home with you, but before I give you the information, I like to let the adoptive parents observe how the kids behave naturally and interact with them. Would you guys like to do that first?"

“That’s fine.” Jihoon nods. “It’ll be good for us to have a better understanding of their personality."

“Alright then,” Junsong says, standing up with a smile. “Let’s go to the play room and see what they’re up to."

 

—

 

It’s been almost an hour since they’ve been observing and interacting and Jihoon already has his eyes set on a six-year-old girl who went by the name of Saejoon. Apparently, Saejoon is very shy and quiet but their similar personalities isn’t the reason he’d been so interested in her. In fact, he’d seen Saejoon bobbing her head to a beat while mouthing what seemed to be numbers as her tiny body moved to music he couldn’t hear. Her movements was like water, fluid and effortless, and it reminded him terribly of Soonyoung.

While he watches Saejoon repeat the steps, Soonyoung nudges him gently and gestures to Jongso, a seven-year-old boy.

“He has a great voice,” Soonyoung murmurs. “If you listen really closely, you can actually hear his vibrato."

Jihoon tries to listen amidst the loudness of the room, eyes focused on the boy who’s singing quietly under his breath while he plays with some Legos. Soonyoung is right; Jongso has a great voice and despite some flat notes, he manages to keep his vibrato with confidence. Jihoon’s starting to sense a theme in the way they’re choosing a child.

“Let me guess,” he chuckles, looking up at his husband. “You choose him because he reminds you of me, right?"

“Hey,” Soonyoung says defensively, arms crossed. “I’ve seen you looking at Saejoon over there, don’t lie. She’ll grow up to be a great dancer, I can already tell."

Jihoon agrees leans against Soonyoung’s shoulder, sighing. “What are we going to do?” he mutters. “We already have our eyes set on two children when we only agreed on one. Think of how expensive it would be."

“Let’s not worry about the expenses now,” Soonyoung suggests, curling an arm around him. “What matters if that we’re getting one of them a home...” 

When Soonyoung falls silent, Jihoon knows he’s fighting with himself internally. He knows how much his husband would love a mini version of the both of them. Taking home one and not the other would not only break his heart, but Jihoon’s as well. Saejoon and Jongso both possess — as incredulous as it seems — a piece of them that they can’t help but notice, even if they aren’t biologically related. 

“So who do you guys have your eyes on?” Junsong asks when she comes back from the side room.

Soonyoung and Jihoon glance at each other, eyes wavering with emotion. A silent plea goes unspoken between them before they turn back to Junsong.

“Saejoon and Jongso,” Jihoon answers. 

“Ahh.” Junsong nods with a growing smile as she stares at the two children. “Going for the siblings, eh? Smart decision."

Both Soonyoung and Jihoon almost get a whiplash from how quick they turn their heads.

“Siblings?” Soonyoung croaks hopefully. “They’re siblings?"

Junsong’s smile widens. “Yes, siblings,” she says. “I can’t tell you about their parents because that information is kept confidential, but they come from a rough past. But I’ve seen them when they’re together, and let me tell you, if you take one, you take the other with you. Is that something you think you can handle?"

“Yes,” Jihoon says immediately without much thought. His hand tightens on Soonyoung’s shirt. “Yes, we can."

Junsong’s eyes crinkle from the force of her smile. “Alright, if you’ll follow me back to the room, I’ll fill you out on their information and everything you need to know about taking care of them."

Jihoon and Soonyoung glance at each other again, smiles contagious. They follow Junsong back into the room with their eyes bright and hearts full of anticipation of what’s to come for their soon-to-be adopted children.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might turn into more than 31 days, hehe
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	25. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. their first ultrasound! (+Emotional Soonhoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda cried while writing this...
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Soonyoung, are you ready? I’m driving to the doctor myself if I have to ― "

“All ready to go!"

Jihoon stops in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs when he sees his husband dressed and “all ready to go.” He takes a moment to scan him up and down, to make sure he’s not seeing things and that Soonyoung is _actually_ dressed appropriately. It’s a shock, really, because his idiot is known for running late for important events. He tilts his head and squints at the dancer, humming as he walks towards him. 

“Is this really Lee Soonyoung?” Jihoon questions playfully, poking a finger into his husband’s chest. “What have you done to my Lee Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung pouts at him and gently swats his hand away. “Stop it,” he complains. “I’m still your Lee Soonyoung, it’s just that I’ve been programmed to be prepared for important events like this one from now on."

Laughing, Jihoon slips into his shoes and shakes his head. “We’re only getting an ultrasound, Soonie. We won’t find out the gender of the baby for another month."

“It’s your first ultrasound!” Soonyoung exclaims, draping himself over Jihoon’s back. “Of course, I want to be prepared! Besides, I don’t really care about the gender. I’m happy knowing we’re having a baby either way.” His hands caress Jihoon’s stomach lovingly, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner.

“Let’s get going then since you’re so excited,” Jihoon laughs. “Did you feed Bubba?"

“Yup,” Sonyoung says, sounding proud as he grabs the car keys. “I put her in the cage so she won’t knock over the vases like she did last time. What was it you told me when you first got her? She won’t be much of a hassle?"

“Shut up,” Jihoon snorts as they walk outside to their car. “She’s growing big. She’ll calm down eventually."

Soonyoung makes a noise that can only be described as  _I don’t believe you in the slightest but because I’m fucking whipped for you, I’ll let it slide._

“Sure, Hoonie,” he says with a shake of his head and a fond smile. “Sure."

 

―

 

They get to the doctor’s office twenty minutes later and when they arrive, the waiting room is nearly full. There’s kids running around a large box with all sorts of equipment embedded in it, giggling and talking loudly as they play and race with each other. On the seats, women of all stomach sizes are either reading magazines or scolding said kids while their partners only look tired and eager to leave.

Jihoon instinctively wraps his arms around his stomach as Soonyoung places a gentle hand on his back and guides him to the front desk. The chaotic atmosphere makes him a little nervous and worried, for both himself and his own baby. He tries not to stress about it, and when Soonyoung squeezes his shoulder comfortingly, he relaxes.

“Hello,” the nurse greets when she sees them. “How may I help you?"

“Appointment for Kwon-Lee,” Soonyoung affirms, his hand dropping to rub soothing circles on Jihoon’s lower back. “For our first ultrasound."

The nurse scrolls through a computer and types in a few things before looking up and smiling. “Ah, yes, Kwon Jihoon and Lee Soonyoung? You can go take a seat while I check you in."

Thanking her, both Soonyoung and Jihoon turn back to the chaotic mess and miraculously, there’s only one seat open. Not so miraculously, it’s between a snoring man and a pissed-off looking woman who seems to be scolding her son if the crying girl beside him is anything to go by. Jihoon can feel a headache coming on, but there’s a familiar ache attacking the base of his spine, he can’t bring himself to care.

“Go sit down, baby,” Soonyoung murmurs, as if he can sense Jihoon’s dilemma. “You’re rolling your shoulders again. Is your back hurting?”

Jihoon hasn’t even realized he was rolling his shoulders. “A little bit, but I don’t want to. I’ll suffer more sitting next to a crying baby rather than an aching back."

The dancer rolls his eyes. “Sit down, Hoonie. I’ll be right here."

Subconciously, Jihoon pouts and crosses his arms. He knows the moment he sits down, he’ll instantly regret it. One, he’ll be sitting between a pissed-off mother and a loud snoring man, and two, Soonyoung will have to stand for the whole duration of waiting for their turn to be called in. Granted, he’s not that much worried about his husband, but he’ll regret sitting down because Soonyoung isn’t there to suffer with him.

Making his decision, he grabs Soonyoung’s arm and tugs him through the row of people, ignoring the surprised noise the dancer makes. He forces Soonyoung to sit on the chair and when his husband begins to protest, he clambers on his lap, sitting himself on top of him.

“There,” he says happily. “Now you have to suffer with me."

Sighing out slowly, Soonyoung lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m not complaining.” 

For the next fifteen minutes, they stay in that position, with Jihoon on Soonyoung’s lap and the dancer occasionally caressing Jihoon’s tummy. The younger doesn’t complain though, leaning his head back on his husband’s shoulder as Soonyoung continues to soothe him with gentle touches and subtle kisses on his neck.

“Kwon Jihoon and Lee Soonyoung?” a nurse calls, and the both of them perk up. “Right this way."

Following the nurse, they enter a dark room accessible through a thick curtain. Inside, there’s a patient’s bed, two chairs, and an ultrasound machine. Jihoon sits on the bed, trying not to ruin the paper crinkling underneath him while Soonyoung sits on the chair beside him. The nurse sets up the machine, tinkering with the buttons before leaving the room with a bow.

“We’re really going to be seeing our baby,” Soonyoung murmurs, breaking the silence.

“Oh my God,” Jihoon groans at the sound of his husband’s voice trembling. “Soonyoung, you better not."

Before the dancer can retort, the curtain swings open and the doctor comes in, clipboard in her hand as she smiles at the two. 

“Kwon Jihoon and Lee Soonyoung,” she says, bowing. “Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kim Seokjoon and I’ll be servicing you today. So...first ultrasound, huh? How exciting!"

“Very,” Jihoon agrees, then gestures to Soonyoung. “He couldn’t sleep because he was so excited, I’m surprised he was ready to go when the time came."

Seokjoon laughs, setting her clipboard down on the counter. “Well, we shouldn’t keep Soonyoung-ssi waiting, hm? Let’s get started."

They go over some basic things such as how Jihoon’s diet is going and how many hours of sleep he’s getting. Seokjoon asks him to breathe deeply while she listens to his lungs and heart, then checks his ears and eyesight before finally putting on her gloves.

“Okay, Jihoon-ssi,” she hums with approval. “I’m going to have you lay back on the bed and lift your shirt. We’ll get started with your ultrasound."

Jihoon nods and listens to her instructions. Laying back, he shifts around a bit to get comfortable before lifting his shirt up, revealing his slightly rounded stomach. His abs have gradually disappeared over the courses of the eight weeks he’s been pregnant, now replaced with soft pudgy skin. He feels emotions flitter inside him as he looks down at himself, proud with how far he’s coming along.

Hearing a sniffle from his left, Jihoon turns his head to glance at Soonyoung, whose eyes are watering with emotion as he reaches out to lay his hand across Jihoon’s stomach.

“Soonyoung,” he scolds amusedly. “I told you not to cry."

Soonyoung pouts. “I can’t help it,” he whines. “It just feels so surreal."

Seokjoon laughs. “We’ve just started the good part, Soonyoung-ssi,” she teases lightly, grabbing a transducer from the side of the machine and a bottle. “Alright, Jihoon-ssi. I’m going to squirt some gel onto your stomach so the transducer can run smoothly. It may be a little cold at first but you’ll get used to it. Ready?"

Jihoon nods eagerly and when Seokjoon squirts some of the said gel onto his stomach, he almost flinches at the sensation. Soonyoung reaches forward and intertwines their hands together, whether it was because he needs the support or he knew Jihoon needs it, he doesn’t know. He’s always appreciated the subtle caring gestures Soonyoung gives him in times he didn’t have to say he needed it.

Seokjoon spreads the gel all over his stomach before throwing her gloves away for a pair of new ones. Placing the transducer on his stomach, she turns her head to the monitor and smiles. “Oh, what a pleasant surprise!"

When Jihoon looks up from the transducer, he feels like his breath had been taken away from him.

The monitor is full of monochrome colors, blacks, whites, and grays, but that’s not what he’s focused on. Smack dab in the middle are two large black areas and inside each one is a small bean-like shape, no bigger than a pea. It’s smaller than he thought but he supposes it’s normal considering it’s only been eight weeks. 

“Congratulations, Soonyoung-ssi, Jihoon-ssi,” Seokjoon continues, smile widening. “You’re pregnant with twins!"

Soonyoung’s sniffles intensify and when he releases a choked sob, that’s when Jihoon feels his own tears stream down his face.

“Twins, Soonie,” he says, voice shaking with emotion. “That’s our ― Those are our twins."

Soonyoung squeezes his hand. “Twins...our babies,” he repeats, his own voice cracking. “Our little tigers."

“Soonyoung-ssi,” Seokjoon murmurs, turning to glance at the dancer as she gestures to the transducer. “Would you like to try?"

“Really?” Soonyoung gasps, eyes flittering like they don’t know where to look. “I can...?"

“Of course.” Seokjoon smiles. “Here, wrap your hand around it and move it side to side."

Jihoon can’t help the watery laugh that escapes him when he sees how badly Soonyoung’s hand is shaking. He watches the pea-sized figure inside him and even though it doesn’t move, he’s absolutely entranced. That’s their babies inside of him, the cause of their love for each other, and Jihoon is in absolute adoration.

“Would you guys like a copy of the ultra ― "

“Yes.” They both reply immediately, eyes still trained on the monitor.

Seokjoon laughs. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that said, she leaves the room, giving the two their much needed privacy.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, with the both of them concentrating on the screen. There’s so much Jihoon wants to say and simultaneously, not enough to say. He doesn’t have to speak though, because Soonyoung speaks enough for the both of them.

“I love you,” the dancer murmurs. “I love you so much, Jihoon. To think, just fifteen years ago we were only dating, no thought of our future. Now look at us. It all still feels so surreal, you know? We’ve come so far in our relationship, I still can’t believe how lucky I am to call you mine, to call you Kwon Jihoon instead of Lee Jihoon. I just...I feel like I’m dreaming, like this isn’t real. But seeing the results of our love, right here in front of our eyes, it’s like everything was written in the stars. God, I love you so much, you don’t even know."

Jihoon sniffs, reaching up to wipe his tears away. “When did you get so poetic? You can’t say things like that, Lee Soonyoung."

And when Soonyoung turns his head to look at him, with a smile so gentle and eyes so loving, Jihoon can’t help but cry again, overwhelmed with emotions of affection and  _love,_ love, love. 

“I’m so excited,” Soonyoung confesses, looking like he’s on the verge of tears again. “I’m so excited and happy to be starting a new chapter of our life together, with our little tiger this time. We’ll be the best parents, Jihoonie. The very best."

Jihoon reaches up and kisses his husband before he can drown in his tears. “Thank you, Soonie,” he murmurs. “Thank you for everything. Our past only seemed like it happened yesterday, but I’m scared that I’ll wake up. I’m scared that this whole thing is all a dream that my mind is making up to get over the fact that I’m so in love with you.” He lets his finger brush against Soonyoung’s ring. “But then I see this, and I feel so reassured that we’re in this together, that we’ll make our future up as we go. I don’t care where we go, I just want to be with you, right alongside our babies."

He reaches up to brush Soonyoung’s tears away and smiles up at him. “I love you, Lee Soonyoung, and I’m so happy that you’re here to share these moments with me."

“God, Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s voice cracks. “If you weren’t pregnant right now, I’d think you were saying your wedding vows. First, we find out you’re pregnant with twins, then you say things like that. You can’t keep surprising me like this, it isn’t fair."

Jihoon only laughs, pressing their curved lips together, heart full and elated to the brim. 

On other occasions, he’d cringe at how gross his words were but in this moment, in this lifetime, he can’t bring himself to care. He loves Lee Soonyoung and seeing their twins on the monitor is enough to reassure him of what kind of future they have together as they begin a new chapter of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml, guys, we’re getting fed with so much Soonhoon, like have you seen the fan-sign cams and all the questions Carats asked Jihoon about Soonyoung? OMG, like that one post where a Carat asked Jihoon why he’s pushing Soonyoung away and he chose it’s because he’s playing hard to get. SOONHOON FTW.
> 
> Also, congrats on our babies for their 2nd win on Fear! Please keep streaming the MV. Pledis staff said they’ve reward us with different things once we hit certain amount of views. If we reach 30M, we’ll get a self-directed MV for Snap Shoot by Wonwoo and when we reach 50M THE SOLO SONGS FROM IDEAL CUT WILL BE RELEASED AS THE OFFICIAL VERSION, MY HEART ―
> 
> Also, Show Champion is really not gonna nominate Seventeen in the awards, that’s so ridiculous, wth. They seriously deserve it :(
> 
> ALSO, please vote for Seventeen on AAA Vietnam! Last time I voted, they were in 11th place and they need to be in top 10 to go onto the next round. We can get them a Daesang! 
> 
> Anyway, I don’t know if I’m gonna write Soonyoung’s ver., mainly because I’ve already put my ideas for this one. If I think of something to write or you lovely people give me some ideas, I’ll probably be able to update tomorrow. Until then, I’ll keep going with all of Jihoon’s ver.
> 
> I apologize for updating so late, I’ve been busy with homework and projects for school since fall break is coming up. Maybe then, I’ll be able to free up my schedule more and be able to write more too.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	26. Baby Bump (Jihoon ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Jihoon with a baby bump! (And Soonyoung being whipped as per usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ANGEL, 1004, JEONGHANNIE!!!
> 
> Tbh, this is more Soonhoon being whipped than Soonhoon with a baby bump, oops.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon lets out a sigh as he glances at himself in the mirror, twisting his body left and right. 

Ever since he’d gotten pregnant, it became a habit of his to go up to the mirror and look at how big his stomach was becoming. It’s been almost two and a half months now and he can proudly say he’s starting to show. Over the weeks, his abs had started to disappear, instead replaced with soft and pudgy skin. He’d quickly grown to admire his new figure, the knowledge that he’s carrying a child ―  _his_ child,  _Soonyoung’s_ child ― enough to make him content with how he looked.

His hand flattens his shirt against his stomach, running up and down the material gently. He turns his body again, straightens his back, and lets his eyes fixate on himself in the mirror. His stomach had definitely expanded a little more than the last time he’d measured it, but he can’t help the swell of emotions brimming his heart at the sight.

Humming quietly to himself, he reaches for a measuring tape from the bedside drawer and wraps it around his stomach, looking down at the amount of inches he’d gained.

“31 inches,” he mutters adoringly. 

He opens a small notebook that he’d used for the past two months to record the physical changes of his body, writing down the newest measurement. When he looks at the progress, he can’t help the smile that subconsciously slips on his face. 

 _Week 4- 28.5”_  
_Week 5 - 29”_  
_Week 6 -29.5”_  
_Week 7 -29.5”_  
_Week 8 - 30”_  
_Week 9 - 30"  
_ _Week 10 - 31”_

Putting away the items, Jihoon takes another glance at himself in the mirror and decides to tuck his oversized shirt into his sweatpants. His attempt to show off more of his body works, and he feels his smile widen just a bit when he realizes that his baby bump is a little more noticeable now. He leaves the room feeling satisfied, but also with a craving for spicy jjajangmyeon.

His feet lead him to the kitchen, where he spots his husband singing quietly under his breath while cooking what seems to be said jjajangmyeon. He settles himself on one of the stools around the island and rests his face in the palms of his hands, silently admiring the way Soonyoung concentrates on pouring black bean sauce into a pan. Contrary to popular belief, Soonyoung actually has decent cooking skills. (At least, decent enough not to burn the house down.)

As if having some sort of sixth sense, Soonyoung turns his head and quirks an eyebrow at him, a smile curling on his lips.

“My yeobo looks happy today,” he says, turning back to the counter to chop some spring onions. “Any progress?”

Jihoon’s smile comes back. “31 inches,” he states proudly, one of his hands reaching down to caress his stomach again. “These little buggers are growing fast."

Soonyoung chuckles, then sighs wistfully. “Ah, you’re going to start waddling soon,” he murmurs excitedly, turning back to look at Jihoon. “I can’t wait to see how cute of a penguin you’ll be. I want to cry just thinking about it. Aigoo, my heart...it’s beating so fast."

“You’re ridiculous,” Jihoon mutters, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“So I’ve been told,” his husband retorts with a wide grin. “Maybe you should measure again after you eat."

Jihoon groans. “I’m not gonna get bigger by eating, you know? How many times have you gotten dropped on the head as a baby? I’ll need to keep our twins away from you once they’re born."

Soonyoung pouts, now holding two bowls of jjangangmyeon. “And to think I was going to serve you food..."

The producer makes grabby hands towards the bowl, huffing in annoyance. Of course, Soonyoung can’t even keep a mad facade at him, instead giving him his bowl with a defeated look on his face. Jihoon only feels slightly guilty for what he said, and though he knows his husband doesn’t take his insults to heart, he can’t help but berate himself for being so harsh.

“I’m joking,” Jihoon says once Soonyoung sits down next to him. “You know I love you and your idiocy.”  _That’s better._

Soonyoung turns to him, eyes turning into cheeky crescents. “Are your hormones activating, Hoonie? You never apologize!"

Jihoon’s expression turns flat. “I take it back. You’re much more of an idiot than I thought. I was thinking of letting you talk to our babies after, but I guess not. What a shame ― "

“No!” Soonyoung whines, hand gripping onto Jihoon’s thigh. “No, I’m sorry. Please, I wanna talk to them! Please let me, Hoonie! Please, please, pleasepleaseplease _please ―_ "

“Oh my God, shut up,” the producer groans, swatting his husband’s hand away. “Okay, you’ll get to talk to them if you finish your food ― "

Soonyoung instantly shuts up and practically  _inhales_ the noodles in his bowl, chin becoming messy with sauce. His eyes are focused with determination, hand working quickly to shove the food in his mouth with his chopsticks. Jihoon sighs in exasperation when his idiot manages to get sauce on his nose and cheek. He reaches for a napkin and forcefully rubs it against Soonyoung’s mouth, because there’s absolutely  _no way_ he’s going to let the dancer kiss his tummy with sauce-covered lips.

Jihoon is only halfway done with his bowl when Soonyoung swallows a glass of water and slams it against the counter, exhaling with a satisfied hum. He flinches when the dancer drops to his knees and turns his stool, causing him to awkwardly twist his body in an attempt to finish his jjajangmyeon.

“Yah!” he scolds. “Christ, Soonyoung, at least wait for a little ― "

Despite his reprimands, Soonyoung doesn’t listen, already lifting his shirt up and planting a kiss on his baby bump. Jihoon flushes at that, huffing at the sudden exposure but nonetheless, he keeps eating his noodles. Once his husband sets his mind on something, he won’t stop at any cost until he gets it.

“Hello, my little tigers,” Soonyoung coos. “Wah, you both are growing big in there, huh? You’ll make your appa all fat and round soon ―  _ow!_ Yah! I’m joking, I’m joking ― Jihoon!"

Jihoon sniffs, swatting the dancer’s head again. “I suggest shutting up right now unless you know what’s good for you, Lee Soonyoung. I’m supposed to be loved and appreciated in this household, especially now that you got me pregnant, but this is the kind of treatment I get? The audacity."

Soonyoung seems to stifle a laugh. “I’m sorry, yeobo,” he croons up at him, a cheeky smile forming on his face. He looks back down at Jihoon’s tummy. “Just between me and you, your appa is the real baby here."

“Soonyoung."

His husband looks up at him again, smile growing wider. “Yes, Hoonie?"

Jihoon flicks his forehead with a click of his tongue, ignoring the way the dancer whines out. “Stupid."

“Oh, I see,” Soonyoung huffs, rubbing his thumb over Jihoon’s tummy. “When you insult me, it’s all fine but when  _I_ insult  _you_ , you’re suddenly the victim."

“It’s because you love me."

“And you don’t?"

“What are you talking about? I do love myself."

Soonyoung whines again, pouting endearingly. “Jihoon..."

The producer laughs, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair. “Are you sure I’m the baby here?” he teases lightly, leaning down to drop a kiss on the crown of Soonyoung’s head. “Because if anyone hears you now, they’ll definitely think you’re the baby."

“I have witnesses, Jihoon,” Soonyoung insists, “I have proof."

“Yeah, who?"

The dancer taps his tummy thrice. “These two right here. Once they’re born, their first words will be ‘appa is the real baby.’ What do you have against me, huh? Oh, what was that? Yeah, right, _nothing._ Our tigers will know what’s up."

Jihoon bursts into peals of laughter, jjajangmyeon forgotten. How he’d managed to fall in love with Soonyoung, he doesn’t know. His idiot is an idiot upon idiots, the king of all idiots and somehow, this idiot was the one who captured his heart. An unconscious fond smile forms on his lips as he watches his husband continue to talk to his tummy. His heart warms at the sight when Soonyoung presses kisses on his skin, humming and murmuring quietly.

“If this is how you act with them unborn, I can’t imagine how you’ll be when they will be,” Jihoon says amusedly.

“I’ll spoil them rotten,” Soonyoung declares, like it’s some sort of oath. “The moment they cry, I’ll be prepared. Just watch, Hoonie, I’ll be the best father ever."

“What are you saying?” Jihoon chuckles. “You’re going to be the cause of their crying."

He loves bickering with Soonyoung. It’s always been light and playful banter between them, never passing the borderline of a serious fight. It’s casual and warm and practically everything they used to do back when they first met, just arguing with no harsh feelings. He loves seeing his husband so riled up over a single comment, loves how Soonyoung can easily fire a comeback at him without feeling worried. It’s just so  _them._

“No, I’m not,” Soonyoung fires back. “If anything,  _you’ll_ be the cause of their crying. You’ve made me cry so many times ― "

“All with good intentions ― "

“So many times,” Soonyoung insists. “They’ll cry the moment they see your face."

“Why? Because I look scary?"

“No.”  _Here it comes._ ”It’s because they’ll see how beautiful you are.”  _Oh._

Jihoon flushes, covering the lower half of his face with his hand. “You sap!” He swats Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Why are you saying such cheesy things? That’s embarrassing!"

“Because I love you,” Soonyoung sings with a slight giggle. He grabs Jihoon’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “And I just also like seeing your reactions when I say these things. You’re so cute, yeobo! Don’t give me that look, you love it when I compliment you."

“Shut up.” Jihoon can’t contain his smile. “God, you’re such a dork."

“Yours,” Soonyoung sings again.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the way his face softens when his husband turns back to his tummy and caresses it, singing quietly under his breath. It’s times like these where Jihoon truly realizes how much Soonyoung loves him, how much the dancer  _really_ wants to have a future together with their twins. His heart squeezes at the thought, and when Soonyoung looks back up at him with eyes shining and hidden behind fluffy cheeks, he knows he wants the same.

“You’re right,” he murmurs, hand dropping down to caress Soonyoung’s cheek. “You’ll be the best father ever."

And Soonyoung’s smile brightens up significantly. “I love you."

Jihoon’s lips quirk up. “I love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fall break has started and I’m so freaking relieved. My grades aren’t exactly the best but hopefully my teachers will change that before next week ends. 
> 
> Soonhoon updates:
> 
> 1) Jihoon helping Soonyoung work out on the Liev, omg.  
> 2) Not really Soonhoon but Jihoon CUDDLING Seokmin during the Liev.  
> 3) SOONHOON WEARING FREAKING MATCHING SWEATSHIRTS ON TWITTER LOOKING LIKE BOYFRIENDS, WHAT  
> 4) v
> 
> Q: What point should tiger keeper Jihoon remember?  
> Soonyoung: When tiger Soonyoung acts cute, you should pat him lovingly
> 
> CAN Y’ALL HEAR ME SCREAMING
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Also that MBTI episode where Soonyoung acts like a complete Gemini and doesn’t even know the whole thing is a prank. You’re doing great, sweetie.
> 
> Also, now that fall break is beginning, I’ll have time to work on my chaptered work (not published yet) and maybe even publish the first chapter sometime this week. I know I said early August but then school came and crashed my whole sleep schedule, but hopefully I’ll get at least the first chapter out.  
> I can’t say updates will be consistent for that but I’ll update consistently inconsistent if that makes any sense, hehe, so please stay tuned for that!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	27. Baby Bump (Soonyoung ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Soonyoung’s baby bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about Soonyoung’s baby bump but I got carried away...  
> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung sighs as he rolls over on the bed, lips pulled into a pout as he scrolls through his phone in search of something to entertain him.

Ever since he’d announced his pregnancy to the company, his manager had been adamant on rescheduling his work shift and finding another choreographer to aid him in creating choreographies for new trainees. He’d been a little upset over that, not because he believed that his manager thought he was incapable of doing things now that he’s pregnant, but someone would replace him in taking over a job he genuinely loves. 

So here he was, after being sent home almost two hours ago by said manager, sulking alone. If Jihoon were back from his natural habitat known as his studio, he’d probably be sulking along with him.

Sighing in boredom after liking Seungkwan’s photo of him and Hansol with the caption  _’You own my heart...and my ass_ _,’_ he rolls onto his back and decides to message his husband, finally having enough of being alone. (He’s not needy, he swears he isn’t, he just misses Jihoon is all.)

 

 **my actual baby:**  hoonie....  
****my actual** baby: **when are you coming backkkk 

 **hubby:** what’s wrong?  
**hubby:** i won’t be done for another three hrs, why?

 ** **my actual baby** : **nothing.   
****my actual ** **baby****** : **your baby misses you :(

 **hubby:** oh  
**hubby:** which one of my babies? 

 ** **my actual ** **baby****** : **your twins 

 **hubby:** u sure?  
**hubby:** cuz I’m pretty sure I’m taking care of three babies  
**hubby:** my pregnant baby doesn’t miss me? 

 ** **my actual ** **baby****** : **yes  
****my actual ** **baby****** : **waiT NO  
****my actual ** **baby****** : **your pregnant baby misses you most 

 **hubby:** are you still salty about your schedule change?

 ** **my actual ** **baby****** : **nO 

 **hubby:** okay   
**hubby:** ill be home soon so we can cuddle and watch moonlight angel together 

 ** **my actual ** **baby****** : **thbank u i lvoe you jihoonie 

 **hubby:** go to sleep yeobo, ill be there when you wake up  
**hubby:** <3

 ** **my actual ** **baby****** : **<3

 

Soonyoung can’t help the smile growing on his face as he places his phone on the nightstand with a loving sigh. One of the things he loves about his husband is that Jihoon can easily read him, even through their text messages. It’s like the producer has some sort of sixth sense.

Soonyoung rubs his hands over his baby bump. “Daddy Hoonie misses you two already,” he murmurs. “I can already tell. He’s so whipped for us, it’s almost funny.” A pause. “I have no room to talk, don’t I?"

Giggling to himself quietly, he turns over and reaches for one of Jihoon’s pillows. He brings it into his arms and nuzzles it, sighing out in satisfaction as Jihoon’s scent fills his nose. Closing his eyes, he lets himself drift to sleep until his husband arrives home.

 

―

 

Soonyoung wakes up to soft humming, the sound of the Moonlight Angel OST, and the feeling of hands caressing his stomach. An unconscious smile forms on his lips at the feeling, and when he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of Jihoon’s head next to his baby bump, thumbs drawing circles around his navel.

He watches through hooded eyelids as Jihoon begins to sing quietly, voice soft and delicate. His heart swells. He doesn’t have the chance to hear his husband sing anymore, especially now that they aren’t idols, so hearing his voice brings a sense of nostalgia to him, making him reminisce the “old” days.

“You know,” Jihoon starts, nearly startling Soonyoung. “Although I love you both already, please don’t make pregnancy so hard for your dada. I know his back’s gonna start hurting now...I read that somewhere...I put a pillow between his legs so it doesn’t hurt as much. That helps, right? I think I read that right...something about aligning your spine...and dada’s a side sleeper so that’s good, right?"

Soonyoung, who hasn’t even noticed the pillow between his legs, giggles affectionately, eyes tearing up. “Jihoonie..."

Jihoon’s head snaps up, a pretty red hue dusting his cheeks. “How long have you been awake?"

“Just a few minutes ago,” Soonyoung answers, making grabby hands. “I didn’t think the whole hormones thing and being more sensitive when you’re pregnant was real until now. Ah, Kwon Jihoon, you always do this to me, taking care of me in secret. You’re such a tsundere!"

He wraps his arms around his husband as soon as the producer hauls himself forward. He sighs and nuzzles into his neck, closing his eyes when he feels Jihoon caress his stomach again.

“I need to make sure our babies are healthy,” Jihoon mumbles, carding his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, “and that means taking care of you too. I read that back pain can get pretty bad as soon as eight weeks."

“You make it sound like taking care of me is a burden,” Soonyoung huffs, pouting.

Jihoon laughs. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, sorry. I just don’t want any of you to be affected during your pregnancy in a bad way."

Soonyoung hums, pressing a fleeting kiss on the base of Jihoon’s neck. He doesn’t say anything more, doesn’t have anything to say. He lets Jihoon’s hand roam on his baby bump, hears him hum another soft tune under his breath, until his eyelids begin to get heavier and heavier.

“Sing,” he demands, rubbing his eyes insistently.

“Sing what?"

“Bring It."

Jihoon splutters a laugh, surprised at the unexpected choice. “Is that really an appropriate song choice for our kittens?"

Soonyoung shrugs. “I’m sure you can make it a lullaby on the spot, y’know, with your amazing genius producer mind. You made a Don’t Wanna Cry R&B version in Carat Land 2019."

“Fine,” Jihoon chuckles. “Give me a minute."

It takes a while until Jihoon starts singing, something familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It’s definitely not what Soonyoung had expected, but it’s better than he thought. The lyrics are the same, but the tune is warm and welcoming, much like a lullaby. It’s so contradicting to the words but it’s soothing and  _them_ and Soonyoung finds his eyelids falling heavy again.

“Little spoon,” he demands again, although his voice is more weaker, exhausted.

Jihoon hides a smile in Soonyoung’s hair. “Roger that, yes, sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all already know...
> 
> 1) JIHOON’S HAIR IS RED WTH  
> 2) SO MUCH SOONHOON CONTENT I’M SO HAPPY  
> \- Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s hair at the ending ment. WHAT (this actually happens twice, one was during an interview)  
> \- Soonhoon standing together in group pictures :,(  
> \- Soonyoung saying he can do a magic trick and rubbing a paper towel on Jihoon’s head to make it turn red because of his hair dye and Jihoon LETTING him do it  
> \- Soonyoung saying Jihoon’s hair is spicy  
> \- Soonyoung and Jihoon doing the same thing during BooSeokSoon’s “Just Do It”  
> \- Soonhoon removing their earpieces to talk to each other during the concert (in their own world :,))  
> \- Soonhoon during the Going Seventeen episode where they both agree that they don’t have to work because there are so many members (honestly me though)  
> \- Soonyoung touching Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon not rejecting him
> 
> 3) My unpublished work is finally getting a little love and I’m currently filling in the plot holes. I’ll probably publish it within the next three weeks if I’m consistent with my writing :) There’ll probably be around 20+ chapters and I’m currently writing chapter 15 rn so stay tuned for that :)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	28. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Being Parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve decided to skip over the whole birth process because that’s just not my strong point so I decided to just write the becoming parents portion, haha.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Vote for Seventeen in MAMA 2019! You can vote on either the website or Twitter with the hashtags #MAMA2019 and #seventeen (Make sure the ’s’ is lowercase!) Retweets are counted as a vote too! Last time I checked, we were 6th place in almost every category Seventeen was in but I checked just a few seconds ago to vote and we’re either 3rd/4th/5th places now! Keep voting so we can get them a daesang this year!
> 
> Categories they’re nominated for:
> 
> \- Artist of the Year - 5th place  
> \- Song of the Year - 4th place  
> \- Worldwide Fans’ Choice - 5th place  
> \- Best Male Group - 3rd place  
> \- Best Dance Performance Male Group - 3rd place (We can get them a 3rd consecutive win, right?)
> 
> Here’s the link to the website to vote!  
> http://mama.mwave.me/en/main
> 
> I heard as long as Seventeen is in the top 3, we’ll be fine but let’s not be lazy, Carats! Keep voting no matter what :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon sighs as he leans back in his chair and rests his eyes for a moment. It’s been a long week, with countless clients asking him for a hit song that’ll hit the charts. If he weren’t so tired, maybe he would’ve followed through but alas, he’s a father of two now (if you include his husband, make that three), and he can’t risk deteriorating his health if he wants to take care of his kittens.

Speaking of his kittens.

A high-pitched whimper sounds through the baby monitor, catching his attention immediately. Turning to look at the screen, he feels his heart swell when he sees one of the little lumps in the crib move restlessly.

Ever since his twins were brought into this world, Jihoon had made the decision to work from home instead of the studio. It’s not that he doesn’t like his work place. Rather, he’d feel a lot more comfortable watching over his twins in the comfort of their home instead of having someone babysit them while he isn’t there. Maybe that’s just how he is or maybe it’s just his parental instincts coming through but either way, he’s gotten too attached to his kids already.

A wail comes from the baby monitor this time and he sighs fondly when another whimper follows after. If there’s any traits his kittens have achieved from his husband, it’s his need for constant attention.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he calls out softly, saving his work before taking a detour to the room across the hall. “Dada’s coming."

When he enters the room, his babies are rolling around in their crib like roly-polies. They’re both whining in irritation, whether from how hot it is or it’s because their crib is getting cramped, Jihoon doesn’t know. He pads up to them and peers down at their chubby faces. Smiling fondly at the sight, he coos quietly and starts humming soothingly.

If there’s anything else his kittens have achieved from Soonyoung, it’s his chubby cheeks and constant movements. Jihoon is grateful though, that they aren’t as loud as their father. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle so much screaming and crying.

His twins look up at him with wonder, eyes wide with awe when they hear his voice. They quiet themselves at the sound, seemingly entranced. Jihoon likes to think they’ll both grow up to be in the music industry like he and Soonyoung are. 

“Boop.” Jihoon bops his daughter on the nose, feeling a smile grow on his face when Saejoon goes cross-eyed. He does it again and watches his daughter’s lips curve up, eyes forming into familiar slants.

She’d gotten Soonyoung’s eyes. 

“Does my little prince want a nose bop too?” Jihoon asks playfully as he turns to his son. Jongso looks up at him, obviously not understanding a word he says but when Jihoon bops his nose gently, a giggle spills out of his lips, high-pitched and adorable.

His daughter whines again, obviously not enjoying the fact that her brother is receiving more attention. Her hands ball into tiny fists as she waves them around in the air, kicking her feet.

“Ah,” Jihoon sighs, gently squeezing Saejoon’s tummy to tickle her. “You really are a tiny version of your appa, aren’t you? Bummer. You could’ve been like me instead. You have my nose too."

“Hey,” a voice says, sounding insulted, and Jihoon feels a grin tug his lips when familiar arms wrap around his waist. “Saejoonie’s perfect as she is. She’s beautiful."

“Of course, she is,” Jihoon replies, leaning back in Soonyoung’s arms. “Our little princess."

Soonyoung kisses his cheek then peers down into the crib with a wide smile. Their twins look up at him, attention grabbed instantly and Jihoon watches as Soonyoung reaches down to poke their bellies.

“You’re both little porkers, aren’t you?” he questions playfully, eyeing Jihoon the whole time. “You’ve gotten your appetites from your dada — Hey — ow!"

Jihoon sticks his tongue out at him. “Butthole."

Soonyoung turns back to their twins. “If you both weren’t here, dada would be cursing me out now. He’s so mean, isn’t he? Such a scary monster.  _Grrrr.”_ He growls like a tiger, and both Saejoon and Jongso break out into fits of giggles, hands clapping clumsily. Soonyoung turns to him with a triumphant grin. “They like appa more."

“No, they don’t,” Jihoon argues, then leans down. “Watch this.  _Boop. Boop._ ” He bops both of his kittens on the nose and much like they did with Soonyoung, they giggle in delight.

“Whatever.” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out. “I still stand by my side."

“Idiot."

“You see this, my little tigers?” Soonyoung asks to their twins. “I have to put up with your dada. I love him so much but he only insults me. You like me better, right? I’m such a nice appa."

Saejoon and Jongso only giggle.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and pulls Soonyoung down for a kiss. “My point still stands,” he says. “You are an idiot and that’s funny to them."

“Keep dreaming."

“I’m already living my dream though."

“Jihoon!"

Jihoon only laughs as Soonyoung pouts at him endearingly, his husband clearly swooning over his words. If you were to ask Jihoon to say such cheesy words ten years ago, he would’ve laughed in your face and told you it wasn’t going to happen. Now though, with his children and a loving husband, he would tell you he does it all the time (mostly intentional). 

“I love you,” Soonyoung mumbles, pecking him over and over before turning to their twins, hands poking their bellies again. “And I love you little rascals too."

Jihoon smiles when Saejoon and Jongso giggle again. Placing his cheek on Soonyoung’s shoulder and peering at their children, he whispers in Soonyoung’s ear, a soft, “I love you three too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn’t my best and it’s really short and I’m so sorry but I realized I’m losing inspiration for these drabbles. I’m not too sure if I’ll continue going over 31 days after, but on a better note, the 2nd chapter for What We Were Promised is out now!
> 
> Don’t forget to vote for Seventeen on MAMA 2019!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	29. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Soonhoon ft. Disgusted Soonyoung and Amused Jihoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for Seventeen in MAMA 2019! You can vote on either the website or Twitter with the hashtags #MAMA2019 and #seventeen (Make sure the ’s’ is lowercase!) Retweets are counted as a vote too! Keep voting so we can get them a daesang this year! Also vote for them on AAA!
> 
> Categories they’re nominated for:
> 
> \- Artist of the Year - 4th place  
> \- Song of the Year - 4th place  
> \- Worldwide Fans’ Choice - 4th place  
> \- Best Male Group - 3rd place  
> \- Best Dance Performance Male Group - 3rd place (We can get them a 3rd consecutive win, right?)
> 
> Here’s the link to the website to vote!  
> http://mama.mwave.me/en/main
> 
> As long as Seventeen is in the top 3, we’ll be fine but let’s not be lazy, Carats! Keep voting no matter what :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung is calm, totally calm.

He’s totally not freaking out over the fact that he has to have the worst job a parent could ever have. Definitely not. 

But as he stares at the little atrocious beings — which he would like to refer to as his darling little angels but at the moment, he refuses to — squirming uncomfortably on the nursery dresser with little whimpers coming out of their mouths, he finds himself cursing the witch who casted this curse upon him (which so happens to be the evil villain that is his husband).

It just so happens that said husband would be up in Incheon working with some producers — the one day that his twins decide it would be a good day to make Soonyoung suffer. 

(“Soonyoung, are you absolutely sure you can take care of them?"

“Don’t worry ‘bout them, Hoonie! They'll be fine!"

“Alright, well...remember to feed them and change their diapers — "

“Got it — "

"Don’t feed Saejoonie too much yogurt or she’ll throw up. Also if Jongso-ah falls asleep, don’t bother waking him up — "

“You don’t worry about a single thing, my love! I’ll take care of them so well, it won’t even feel like you left!")

Needless to say, it didn’t end well for him.

The smell is starting to become a bit more unbearable the longer he stares.

“Did you guys drop a bomb on appa?” Soonyoung croons, trying his best to sound cute but the stench gets stronger the closer he gets, making him wince. He stops a few feet from the dresser and lifts the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose. “You’re supposed to be angels for me while dada’s away but all I smell are demons, you know?"

His twins looks up at him with equally watery eyes, lips turned upside down in an uncomfortable frown.

Saejoon’s arms lift up, asking to be carried. If Soonyoung weren’t so distraught over the fact that he’d been left with the job to change their diapers, he would consider picking her up and pressing kisses to her face until she was a giggly mess. But alas, all he can do is look at her equally hopeless. 

“I’m so sorry, Saejoonie,” Soonyoung says, almost pleadingly. “Hold on, uh, I’ll — I’ll call your dada. He’ll come home."

As if on cue, Jongso starts crying, like he has a feeling his dada won’t be coming home. It seems to elicit a trigger response because Saejoonie begins to cry alongside him as well.

So not only is Soonyoung suffocating with the stench of poop, but his ears are ringing from how  _loud_ they are when they cry. He supposes that part is his fault though because he isn’t a very pretty crier either (and he can also be very loud.)

Dialing Jihoon’s number, Soonyoung gives a tiger plushie to Jongso and a cat plushie to Saejoon in the hopes that it’ll distract them both for a while. It seems to work for a few minutes, but then his twins throw the toys away in unison, now even fussier than ever. 

The exact moment Saejoon bursts into tears again is the moment Jihoon answers the call.

_”Hello?"_

”Jihoonie!” Soonyoung says cheerfully amidst the sound of his twins _both_ crying. “I’m so glad to hear your lovely voice again! I miss you so much!"

_”I’ve only been gone for twelve hours and — what is...are they crying?"_

Soonyoung maintains his cheery voice. “Relax, everything is fine, yeobo! They just miss you, is all!"

_”Lee Soonyoung, what the hell did you do?"_

Pouting, Soonyoung picks up a rattle and shakes it, catching Saejoon and Jongso’s attention. “Nothing. It’s not me this time, I swear! I didn’t do anything."

_”...Usually when you say that, you’ve done something and I have to go ahead and clean your shit up."_

“It’s not!” Soonyoung insists, then snorts at the unintentional pun Jihoon made. “At least, not my shit this time."

_”Not your...? Oh — did they drop the bomb on you?"_

He hears Jihoon try to stifle a laugh and he can’t help but pout, wincing when the wailing begins to grow louder. He feels a little pathetic, not because he can’t care for his babies, but because he’s the one stuck in this current situation. He’s starting to think the smell is going to become traumatizing. 

“It’s not funny,” Soonyoung says tautly. “It’s a real dilemma and I don’t know what to do. Please come back, I think I’m really gonna pass out soon."

He hears Jihoon click his tongue.  _”You’ll live, you overdramatic child. I can’t leave yet, Soonie, I’m working with a few clients right now — which, by the way, I really need to get back to soon. You’ll figure it out — "_

”Wait, no, don’t leave yet!” Soonyoung says desperately. “At least — could you video call me? It’ll only take five minutes, I promise! I really don’t know what to do and I’m scared I’ll hurt them. Please, Hoonie? What if they have a diaper rash or — what if I actually  _do_ pass out?"

This time, Jihoon laughs.  _”Fine, okay. Give me a sec."_

It takes more than just a second, but a minute later, Soonyoung finds himself answering his husband’s incoming FaceTime call. He positively beams at the sight of his Jihoon, who’s already rolling his eyes in a fond exasperation.

 _”What the — why are you against the wall — you know what? Never-mind. Walk to the crib,”_  Jihoon instructs and Soonyoung listens.

“Okay, now what?” he asks, setting the phone down on the window sill where Jihoon has a clear view of what he’s doing.

 _”Saejoonie’s usually more fussier so you’ll want to change her first,”_ his husband advises.  _”There’s a pack of diapers, wipes and some baby powder on the table next to the nursery. Do you see it?"_

Soonyoung nods, reaching over to grab said items.

_”Good. Now, unwrap her diaper but be careful. Wouldn’t want anything touching you, would you?"_

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung whines, glaring at his phone. “That’s not helping!"

His husband laughs.  _”Okay, okay, sorry. Unwrap her diaper...yeah, like that. Okay, now grab her ankles in one hand and lift her lower half up."_

Soonyoung feels his face go pale as he eyes the...mess his daughter had made. He follows Jihoon’s instructions nonetheless, instantly looking away. It’s not exactly a pretty sight but when is it ever?

 _”Okay, now grab the wipes...not the whole thing! Yeah, just one,”_ Jihoon breathes, rubbing a hand over his face.  _”Now wipe her butt."_

“Wipe her what?” Soonyoung squawks, almost letting go of Saejoon’s ankles. “You want me to  _what?_ "

Jihoon sighs heavily.  _”Her butt, Soonyoung. You need to wipe the mess."_

”But..."

 _”I swear on all things holy, I will punch you in the face if you don’t do this correctly_ ,” Jihoon threatens.  _”Just...cover your hand with the wipe and clean her. If you need another wipe, use another one."_

Soonyoung feels his soul leaving his body as he covers his hand with the wipe. He inhales deeply and with his hand shaking, he presses the wipe to Saejoon’s butt, cringing instantly at the weird sensation. 

 _”Wipe, Soonyoung, not press,”_ Jihoon groans.  _”Move your hand! The longer you wait, the more the poop will seep through."_

”Okay, no, no, no, no thanks,” Soonyoung says frantically, wiping Saejoon’s butt and throwing the dirty wipe into the dirty diaper. He hurries to grab another one, wiping the remaining substance off. “Okay, what now?"

 _”Move the dirty diaper to the side. You can wrap it later,”_ Jihoon huffs.  _”Grab a new diaper and put it under her."_

With some difficulty, Soonyoung opens the diaper with one hand, the other still holding Saejoon’s ankles together and lifting her up. Sliding it underneath, he waits for the next set of instructions, eager to get this done and over with.

“Now you’ll want to sprinkle some baby powder so she doesn’t get a diaper rash,” Jihoon explains. “Three shakes should be enough."

Soonyoung grabs the bottle of baby powder and with three shakes, coats Saejoon’s diaper with it. “Now what?"

“Wrap her in the diaper and throw away the dirty one,” says Jihoon. “You’ll be all set then. Just do the same to Jongso. You think you’ll be good to go?"

“Can you stay on the call while I change Jongso?” Soonyoung asks sheepishly. “Just in case."

Jihoon sighs. “I guess."

 

—

 

_”WHY ARE YOU TWISTING HIS LEGS LIKE THAT — "_

“I’m not twisting his legs! He’s fine — “

_”I told you to just do the same as Saejoon! WHY ARE YOU USING SO MUCH POWDER?"_

Soonyoung sets the bottle down immediately. “Jesus, Jihoon, shut up! Jongso is fine! Look at him!"

From the phone, Jihoon rubs a hand down his face.  _”Hannie-hyung told me I wouldn’t be able to live to 30 if I marry you, you know. I’m starting to believe him."_

“That’s mean!” Soonyoung pouts, wrapping Jongso up in a new diaper and giving him his pacifier. “Look, all done! I think I did a pretty good job."

 _”Soonyoung,”_ Jihoon says dryly.  _”You almost sprinkled baby powder in Jongso’s mouth."_

“I _almost_ did!” exclaims Soonyoung. “Besides, it was on accident. I got distracted."

_”By what?"_

“By your beauty."

The groan is audible from his phone and Soonyoung cackles. Jihoon’s face had transformed into a deadpan but the light flush on his cheeks tells Soonyoung he’s amused.

_”Whatever, I’m hanging up. Tell my kittens I love them. I need to go back to work."_

”Jihoonie, what about me?"

_”What about you?"_

Soonyoung pouts again. “Jihoon!"

 _”Fine, love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass,”_ Jihoon sighs. 

“I love you too!” Soonyoung says with a grin, blowing a kiss.

The last thing he sees on his phone is the mock disgust on Jihoon’s face before he hangs up and it’s only then does Soonyoung look down at his twins.

“You know,” he says. “I really need a parent-of-the-year award. Don’t you think so?"

Jongso and Saejoon look up at him, gurgling in agreement.

Soonyoung smiles. “I think so too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, SO IT’S BEEN A MINUTE.
> 
> This is such a late update. I haven’t worked on this for what, a month? I’ve just been so lazy lately, oops, sorry. But now I’ve updated this and hopefully, something pops up for the next chapter, haha.
> 
> If y’all have any domestic Soonhoon prompts you want to see, don’t hesitate to tell me (cuz I really need something to write, lol)
> 
> (6th chapter of What We Were Promised is out now, btw!)
> 
> Don’t forget to vote for Seventeen on MAMA 2019 and AAA!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
